Four Hundred & Twelve
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Día a día, Bella se sienta al lado de la cama de su esposo. Nada cambia... hasta que su cuñado entra en escena y pone patas arriba su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve **

**Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Maryfer VC

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **61 días**

 _Sin cambios._

No esperaba nada más, pero aún duele. Médicos de urgencias, enfermeras, especialistas… todos con las mismas noticias. Nada.

—Deberías ir a casa Bella, él está en buenas manos —dice Lauren mirándome mientras cambia la bolsa de líquido de la intravenosa—. Sé que no quieres pasar otra noche en ese horrible sofá reclinable. —Ella me sonríe sabiamente y no puedo evitar sonreírle también. Lauren es una de mis enfermeras favoritas en el hospital, tiene una dulce sonrisa, una carismática personalidad y es una enfermera eficiente y compasiva. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, es la clase de persona con la que podría volverme cercana, pero no hay nada ni nadie en este hospital con lo que quiera volverme cercana a excepción del hombre en la cama de hospital frente a mí.

Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, una novata en la Universidad de Washington e ingenua a todo el funcionamiento de una ciudad que apenas conocía. Él era un graduado en ese tiempo y me tomó bajo su ala. Durante meses fue inocente, solo una profunda amistad que ambos valorábamos bastante. Nunca había conocido a otra persona que fuera tan descaradamente confiado y amable. Lento pero seguro se volvió algo más y me encontré a mí misma completamente cautivada por él y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Un año después de que nos conocimos, después de meses de coqueteo e incluso aún más tiempo de convivir como amigos, él me pidió ser suya.

Casi diez años después, aquí estamos.

La casa es un desastre, los juguetes del perro están esparcidos por el piso y realmente no he limpiado en semanas, así que parece que cada superficie está hecha un lío. Si no fuera por nuestro perro, Stan, probablemente ni siquiera viviría en la casa mientras mi esposo se encuentra en el hospital. Vivir aquí sola me ha mostrado que sin mi esposo nuestra casa no se siente como un hogar, se siente vacía, justo como yo lo estoy.

Nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto, pero Ben sacaba a la luz partes de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Yo era su roca y se sentía tan bien que una persona tan maravillosa me amara y dependiera de mí. Habíamos trabajado juntos como un equipo inseparable por años y sin él las cosas solo no funcionan tan fácilmente.

Después de alimentar a Stan y dejarlo salir regreso a la oficina de Ben a hacer algo de trabajo. Cuando construimos esta casa, dos oficinas separadas había sido una obligación. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacer algo de trabajo si había distracciones y eso incluía a cualquiera de nosotros. Utilizar su oficina nunca parecía la gran cosa antes, pero a este punto intentaría cualquier cosa para sentirme cerca de él nuevamente. Su oficina es un pequeño consuelo, pero finalmente un consuelo.

Alrededor de la medianoche, finalmente me voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes y me permito llorar.

Nada de esto es justo. Ben solo tiene treinta y cinco y estaba perfectamente saludable antes de tener ese masivo derrame cerebral que lo dejó en coma, viviendo de máquinas en un hospital en lugar de su casa, conmigo, su esposa.

Cuando nos casamos nos habíamos prometido que nuestros sentimientos hacia cada uno nunca cambiarían.

Ahora, después de diez años de matrimonio, sé que esos votos eran irrealistas. Aun nos amábamos, pero el matrimonio es difícil, cambia las cosas. También maduré mucho en el tiempo que hemos estado casados. Fui una novia de veinte años, joven y obsesionada con Ben. Ahora, soy una mujer de veintinueve aún enamorada de mi esposo, pero también enamorada de mi propia vida. Con Ben tan repentinamente fuera de mi vida ha sido difícil asumir lo mucho que nuestras vidas estaban entrelazadas.

Después de que él entró en coma, me metí de lleno en el trabajo. Nunca pensé que trabajaría para una organización de béisbol, pero después de obtener mi grado de maestría en comunicación es en donde terminé. Ben se burlaba del frente de mi oficina del trabajo diciendo que estaba preocupado de que yo lo dejara por uno de los jugadores. Yo había estado molesta por ese comentario pero ahora extraño sus burlas. Lo extraño.

.

.

 **62 días**

—La señora Cheney estuvo aquí esta mañana.

Mi cabeza se levanta y mis ojos se entrecierran.

—¿Cuándo? No me dijo ni una palabra sobre eso.

La enfermera, Hannah, se encoge de hombros, probablemente pensando que no debió haberme dicho.

—Cerca de las diez, creo. Fue antes de que me tomara un descanso para almorzar. Ella dijo que no quería molestarla, pero supuse que usted sabía. Ella también mencionó que probablemente estará de regreso esta noche.

Sacudo mi cabeza un poco frustrada como siempre con mi suegra.

—Ella siempre hace eso. Amo a Esme, pero actúa como si yo fuera incapaz de lidiar con esto… o con lo que sea.

—Bueno, Bella, odio ser así… pero creo que estás pasando por algo peor de lo que quieres admitir. ¿Has ido a ver a la Psicóloga que te recomendó el doctor Harper? —Hannah está tratando de ser útil, pero no estoy de humor para ayuda o lástima.

—Todavía no —digo, rápidamente regresando mi atención a mi trabajo.

Hannah se va un poco después sabiendo que ha tocado un punto sensible. Después de ocho semanas de estar aquí las enfermeras se han dado cuenta cuando solo necesitan dejarme sola.

Continúo trabajando en mi laptop mirando ocasionalmente a Ben. No sé qué es lo que espero que pase, pero no puedo evitar mantener un ojo en él. Día tras día sigo sorprendida por su apariencia. Él luce mórbidamente pálido, nada como el hombre juguetón y vivaracho que conozco. No puedo ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y hay tubos y monitores por todas partes. Se está volviendo cada día más difícil lidiar con mi nueva realidad, así que seco las lágrimas de mis ojos y pongo toda mi atención en el trabajo.

Cerca de las siete me empiezo a preguntar si mi suegra va a reaparecer alguna vez. Esme Cheney es la fuerte de poder de su familia, una ama de casa perfeccionista quién —creo— desea secretamente que su hijo sea más un niño de mamá. Ella me ama, pero Ben siempre ha sido el niño de sus ojos y es difícil alcanzar sus estándares. Justo cuando estoy por intentar llamarla a su celular, ella se cuela en la habitación. Vestida de la cabeza a los pies con subestimada ropa de diseñador y sosteniendo una canasta de panques, ella es el resumen de una rica ama de casa.

—Isabella, cariño —murmura dándome un abrazo después de bajar la canasta de panques.

—Hola, Esme. —La abrazo con fuerza por unos instantes, permitiéndome perderme en su abrazo maternal y la esencia familiar del perfume de Tom Ford—. Una de las enfermeras me dijo que estuviste aquí más temprano, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera venido a verte.

Esme negó con su cabeza en mi dirección mientras nos sentábamos cerca de la cama de hospital de Ben.

—No quería molestarte, cariño. Sé que has estado intentando trabajar más y también que es difícil estar aquí… los hospitales no son exactamente los sitios más alegres. —Ambas miramos a Ben de nuevo y me aproximo a tomar su mano con la mía.

Ella tiene razón, es difícil estar aquí, pero es donde necesito estar, y se lo digo.

Nos sentamos y hablamos por un rato sin soltar nunca la mano de Ben. Es lindo tener otra persona con quien hablar que no sea un empleado del hospital, aunque me han empezado a caer bien algunos de ellos. Esme es una parte de Ben, así que es más fácil encontrar consuelo con su presencia.

Esme no se va hasta unas horas más tarde, pero mientras se marcha me dice que el hermano de Ben vendrá a casa desde Chicago la siguiente semana, así que debería estar esperando una llamada de ella para hacer planes como familia. Sin Ben, los planes familiares ya son demasiado desagradables para mí, pero añadiendo a su hermano a la situación lo hace mucho peor.

Edward es en realidad el medio hermano de Ben, producto del desastroso primer matrimonio de Esme del cual incluso Ben no tiene todos los detalles. Solo me he encontrado con Edward un par de veces antes, incluso él no apareció en nuestra boda. Casi todo de lo que sé sobre él es por mi esposo, y es por eso que mi opinión acerca de Edward está basada en la de Ben.

Ben siempre decía que Edward era un insensible e incorregible casanova hambriento de poder. Ellos nunca se han llevado bien, incluso cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Ben es tan carismático y amigable, así que es sencillo asumir que, en su relación, Edward es el problema. Incluso Esme tiene algunos problemas con su hijo mayor y su simple presencia pone a Ben de nervios.

Y es por eso que aborrezco a Edward Cullen.

.

.

 **70 días**

La sala de Esme Cheney es tan perfecta, nada está fuera de lugar y está tan limpia que todo brilla. Sujeto fuertemente mi copa de vino segura de que si me permito relajarme derramaré todo sobre la costosa alfombra persa de los Cheney.

Edward llega tarde, por supuesto. Esme está prácticamente fuera de sí porque su retraso ha perturbado su perfectamente planeada tarde y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque ella trata de hacer planes con su poco confiable hijo

Alice, la hermana menor de Ben, inesperadamente desliza su mano en la mía, sorprendiéndome tanto que saltó y casi derramo mí vino.

—¡Bella, relájate! —exclama ella, su dulce risa llenando la, de otra forma, silenciosa habitación—. Has estado levantando un gran frente por los últimos dos meses. Está bien tratar de relajarse un poco. —Sus palabras son confortantes pero no creo que sea realmente capaz de relajarme hasta que regrese del hospital con Ben.

Así que solo le sonrío y aprieto su mano fuertemente. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, siempre ha sido cercana a Ben y se ha convertido en una amiga cercana para mí también. Había estado mucho en el hospital conmigo cuando Ben tuvo su primer derrame y aún viene seguido cuando puede escaparse del trabajo. Ella es la más optimista sobre su recuperación y siempre me hace sentir que hay esperanza.

—Cuéntame sobre Ben. ¿Ha habido algún cambio? ¿Cómo has estado? —Es fácil hablar con Alice, incluso sobre una situación tan difícil. Le agradezco a las estrellas que cuando me casé con Ben también obtuve a Alice.

—Lo siento, llegamos tarde.

Edward se queda de pie incómodamente en la entrada de la sala formal de los Cheney con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una escultural pelirroja.

Luego de una hora de espera nos habíamos dirigido hacia el comedor tomando vino y comiendo algunos aperitivos. Esme había estado tan molesta por haber empezado la cena tarde y sin Edward, pero aun así corre hacia Edward y pone sus brazos alrededor de él. A pesar de sus asuntos el uno con el otro, madre e hijo se abrazan por un largo rato. Cuando se separan, Edward aclara su garganta y señala hacia la pelirroja en su brazo.

—Todos, ella es Victoria. Victoria esta es mi madre, Esme; mi padrastro, Carlisle; mi hermana, Alice; y esta —sus ojos encuentran los míos y levanta sus cejas ligeramente— es mi cuñada, Isabella.

Los saludos son intercambiados, pero no digo mucho. Edward y su cita no parecen notarlo y se nos unen en la mesa.

La cena es finalmente servida y permanezco en silencio mientras picoteo mi cena. Mis pensamientos están divididos entre preocupación por Ben y estar irracionalmente enojada con Edward, el hombre me vuelve loca a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos.

Eventualmente, Esme habla directamente hacia mí y me saca de mi trance.

—Bella, ¿vas a ir al hospital mañana por la tarde? Pensé que podría pasar por ahí con Edward. —Ella me mira expectante y yo asiento sin entusiasmo.

—Estaré ahí después del trabajo, como siempre. Aunque puedo ir después si lo prefieres. Como tú puedas, solo quiero algo de tiempo juntos.

—Odio los hospitales —interrumpe Edward sin rodeos—, así que mientras más gente ahí mejor. No puedo soportar estar solo con… gente enferma.

—Él no está enfermo —digo arrogantemente sin importarme si molesto a Esme—. Está en coma. ¿Por qué molestarse en visitarlo si no lo quieres ver? No es como si alguna vez hubieses ido a verlo cuando estaba consciente o visitar a cualquiera en tú familia. ¡Punto final!

La habitación queda completamente silenciosa y veo a Carlisle acercarse y poner su mano alrededor de la de Esme, consolándola. Esta acción de alguna manera me pone más furiosa, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en como mi esposo no puede estar aquí para consolarme.

—Lo siento. —Me levanto abruptamente, poniendo en la mesa mi copa de vino—. Necesito ir afuera y aclarar mi mente.

Sonrió tristemente hacia Esme mientras paso junto a ella tratando de evitar que vea las lágrimas que están juntándose rápidamente en mis ojos. Ella las ve de todas formas y sujeta mi codo mientras me alejo.

—Toma tu tiempo, cariño, está bien.

Afuera, en la terraza, mirando el lago, me permito llorar, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca. Nunca me había gustado mucho Edward, pero probablemente no merecía que lo tratara así. A decir verdad, no se prácticamente nada sobre ese hombre y no debería estar atacándolo solo porque él nunca ha tenido una buena relación con la familia que amo. Limpio mis lágrimas mirando hacia el lago. Si Ben estuviera a mi lado, lidiar con Edward no sería nada. Ben siempre ha hecho desaparecer todo lo que no es importante para mí.

Justo cuando estoy por levantarme, dirigirme de vuelta hacia adentro y disculparme, escucho pasos detrás de mí en la terraza.

—Hombre, realmente no te agrado, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Comenzamos con otra historia... Un poco diferente porque Bella está casada con Ben y Edward no parece muy bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes este capítulo?_

 _Las actualizaciones serán lunes, miércoles y viernes._

 _Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _—Hombre, realmente no te agrado, ¿cierto?_

Volteo la cabeza para mirar a mi cuñado, ya sin sentirme arrepentida y de pronto molesta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me agradarías, Edward? Ni siquiera te conozco. Tu propio hermano no te conoce porque no lo has dejado. ¡Ni tu familia te conoce! Te escondes en Chicago y ni siquiera muestras tu rostro cuando realmente te necesitan. ¿Dónde estabas hace un mes cuando tu hermano menor tuvo un derrame cerebral y casi _muere_? —Mi pecho se levanta y cae con rapidez, y no puedo parar de escupir—. ¿Por qué actúas como si te importara? ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no quieres ver a tu hermano? —Finalmente me detengo, sin aliento. Se sintió extrañamente bien dejar salir un poco de mi dolor e ira.

Edward se queda en silencio por un largo rato, solo mirándome con curiosidad. Su mirada quema, y finalmente aparto la mía. Sus ojos son del mismo color de los de Ben.

—Tienes razón, Bella. No me conoces. Así que ahórrame el juicio. Ben tampoco es tan inocente, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de toda la mierda. Mañana estaré en el hospital a las dos para ver a Ben, y preferiría que no estés allí.

Y luego se va, dejándome sola con mis miserables pensamientos.

.

.

 _ **71 días**_

—Aún no ha habido progreso, Bella. —Lauren realiza su rutina como es normal, y yo me froto la frente.

—Estoy empezando a odiar _mucho_ esas palabras. —Lauren solo sonríe de forma solidaria, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Lo sé, cariño. Hablemos de otra cosa… —Se sienta en la silla junto a mí, una sonrisa reservada bailando en sus labios—. Tu cuñado estuvo aquí temprano con la señora Cheney. Dios, Bella… ¡es apuesto! ¡Los Cheney tienen buenos genes! ¿Quieres engancharme? —Ella está bromeando, pero aun así siento que mi corazón aumenta el ritmo ante la mención de mi cuñado desaparecido.

Río, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de no pensar sobre el corto, pero candente intercambio de palabras que ocurrió anoche entre Edward y yo.

—Primero que todo, él no es un Cheney. Es el medio hermano de Ben. Segundo… él y yo no estamos precisamente en buenos términos como para que te enganche. Además, estás muy fuera de su liga. A Ben no le gusta hablar de él, pero Edward es… difícil. Tampoco es material de novio.

—¿Quién dice que estoy buscando novio? —Lauren mueve sus cejas hacia mí, y ambas comenzamos a reír. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he reído tanto que mis costados duelen. Se siente bien, pero también un poco mal. Como si no debiera estar riendo mientras mi esposo está en una cama de hospital justo a mi lado—. Pero, de verdad siento escuchar eso. Tus parientes políticos parecen una familia tan increíble. Estas luchas familiares son duras para todos ustedes, seguramente.

—Lo es. Esme ama a Edward, sé que lo hace. No sé mucho sobre él, pero por lo que entiendo, Edward se cerró para todos hace mucho tiempo. Es un tema doloroso para todos, y Edward no ayuda… nunca está cerca. No puedes reparar las relaciones si no estás allí para hacer un esfuerzo. Tuvimos una rara confrontación anoche y ni siquiera sé qué pensar sobre eso. Le grité por no preocuparse por Ben. Me sentí mal y me iba a disculpar, pero entonces…

Un fuerte ruido desde el pasillo me interrumpe, y Lauren salta.

—Lo siento, Bella, tengo que correr. Hablaremos más tarde, si todavía estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Se apresura a salir, y cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, solo somos Ben y yo en la habitación.

Me levanto para sentarme en el borde de su cama de hospital, mirando de cerca a mi esposo. No luce para nada diferente. Sigue pálido, lleno de tubos, y tan indefenso. Paso mis dedos por su cabello rizado, y me da más tristeza. Odio vivir mi vida así. Se siente muy sin sentido sin Ben, mi mejor amigo, a mi lado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo, pero no me volteo, asumiendo que Lauren está de vuelta para continuar nuestra charla. El aire tiene un silencio pesado por un momento, así que levanto la mirada hacia la puerta.

Edward está parado allí, con una bolsa de lo que parece comida china para llevar en sus manos.

Me volteo rápidamente, sin querer otra confrontación, y Edward se acerca más, silenciosamente. Escucho el ruido de la bolsa mientras él la coloca en la pequeña mesa en la esquina. Continúo oyendo en silencio, mi mano en la mejilla de Ben. Finalmente, Edward habla.

—Traje la cena. —No era lo que esperaba escuchar de él, y me volteo para mirarlo, un poco impresionada. Él ha asumido mi expresión y sonríe suavemente mientras hace un gesto a la comida en la mesa—. Esme dijo que normalmente no comes hasta después de que dejas el hospital por la noche, así que pensé que… yo… pensé que podía ayudarte. Ya sabes, recompensarte por ser un enorme tarado contigo.

—Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa. Fuiste un tarado conmigo, pero solo después de que te grité frente a tu familia…

—La familia de mi madre. Nunca he sido un Cheney —dice Edward, interrumpiéndome. Estoy sorprendida por la emoción que puedo ver en esos hermosos ojos verdes. La idea de no pertenecer a la familia claramente es un tema doloroso, igual que tantas cosas en las familias Cheney-Cullen.

—Lo siento —digo, y realmente lo siento—. Y gracias. Por la disculpa y por la cena. En realidad tengo mucha hambre.

Besando la cálida frente de Ben, me levanto y me muevo hacia la mesa. Me paro incómoda por un momento, insegura de dónde sentarme. Edward lo hace más fácil al sacar una silla para mí y luego sentarse él mismo. Lo veo mientras sirve la comida en dos platos plásticos, su ceño fruncido. Luego de que me da mi plato y se concentra en su propia comida, hablo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no viniste a nuestra boda? —No estoy segura del porqué escogí esa pregunta en particular para llenar el silencio, pero es lo que me he estado preguntado desde que Ben me dijo, molesto, que Edward no había confirmado su asistencia, hace casi una década.

Edward, claramente sorprendido por mi elección de pregunta, encoge los hombros antes de terminar de masticar. Luego de que traga, dice:

—No sentí que de verdad me estuvieran invitando. No es secreto que Ben no es mi más grande fan. Asumí que la invitación vino más como cortesía o como presión de Esme. De cualquier forma, no era una invitación sincera.

—Él te quería allí —digo en voz baja—. Recuerdo que estaba molesto cuando no confirmaste la asistencia y cuando le dijiste a Esme que en su lugar te ibas a quedar en Chicago y trabajar…

—Bella, en realidad no estoy aquí para debatir toda mi relación con Ben —dice Edward, la arruga en su frente haciéndose más profunda—. Solo pensé que podrías querer algo de compañía, y quería que supieras que realmente no tengo un problema contigo. Puedo no agradarte, si quieres. No dejaré de dormir por ello.

El silencio vuelve a nosotros.

—¿Dónde está tu amiga? —Esta pregunta, asumo, será más bienvenida. No se trata de los Cheney.

—Estás llena de preguntas, ¿no? Victoria está en el hotel. No vi la necesidad de traerla para que me viera disculparme contigo.

Asiento.

—¿Es tu novia? ¿O solo una amiga? Si vamos a ser amigables el uno con el otro, supongo que debería conocer un poco más sobre ti, si no te importa. —Los años de que Edward me disgustara se desvanecen de pronto, y me confunde. Tal vez estoy necesitada de compañía humana, o tal vez me estoy volviendo loca.

—Realmente no me gusta lo de novia. Vic es una… una amiga. Ella y yo estamos en la misma página sobre nuestra relación, te lo aseguro. Muy probablemente Ben te ha contado sobre mis desagradables hábitos de salidas.

Tengo que contener una carcajada, porque sí, Ben me había contado bastante sobre Edward y su reputación como un jugador sin corazón que besaba a las chicas y las hacía llorar.

No debería ser tan fácil hablar con Edward Cullen, pero el tiempo vuela. Nuestra conversación se mantiene en una charla trivial desde ese punto, pero es agradable. Él es carismático, igual que su hermano menor. Los dos hombres comparten más similitudes de las que creo cualquiera de los dos se atrevería a admitir.

Una vez más, me voy a casa sola y paso el resto de mi noche con Stan, pensando en mi esposo descompuesto y los misterios que rodean su vida familiar.

Por millonésima, tal vez billonésima vez, cierro los ojos y deseo tan fuerte como puedo que este solo sea un terrible sueño. Tal vez despertaré en la mañana con Ben a mi lado en nuestra cama, y la vida será completamente normal de nuevo. Me acurruco en la cama con Stan, mis brazos alrededor de la almohada de Ben. Me toma horas dormirme, pero cuando el somnífero hace efecto, sueño con los ojos verdes en los que me he perdido por los últimos diez años.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a esta nueva traducción, esperamos que les siga gustando y nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Nina Duciel, bellaliz, Lady Grigori, Pili, Sully YM, krisr0405, patymdn, Yoliki, alejandra1987, cavendano13, saraipineda44, carolaap, Chayley Costa, Ginny miau, Noelia, kaja0507, Leah De Call, terewee, rjnavajas, Techu, Pera l.t, Jade HSos, gloriacullen, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, cary, tulgarita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, libbnnygramajo, freedom2604, melina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **75 días**_

—Entonces, hoy es mi último día completo en la ciudad. Me voy a Chicago mañana en la noche. Extrañaré la mala comida china para llevar de esta ciudad. —Edward choca su hombro con el mío, su boca llena de pollo a la naranja mientras habla.

—Vaya. No me di cuenta de que se irían tan pronto. Y, oye, hay bastantes sitios buenos de comida china en Central West End. Ocurre que escogiste uno de los peores. ¡Y has vuelto todas las noches por más! —Hace cinco días, habría estado aliviada de escuchar que Edward se iría de la ciudad. Pero esforzándose para ser agradable conmigo, y probablemente teniéndome lástima, ha estado pasando cada noche por el hospital con comida china, siempre pollo a la naranja para él y lo mein para mí. Nuestras conversaciones aún consisten en charla trivial y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, pero no puedo negar que es agradable tener a alguien conmigo mientras me siento al lado de la cama de hospital de mi esposo. Esme aún viene seguido con Alice y Carlisle, pero usualmente entrada la tarde mientras yo todavía estoy en la oficina.

En solo unos días Edward se había vuelto una constante y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

Sin embargo, hay bandos definidos en cuanto a Edward y su relación con el resto de la familia. Como su esposa, siempre estaré del lado de Ben, y por ello se siente mal que sienta tanta comodidad con la compañía de Edward.

—Bueno, puede que me haya quedado un poco más, pero realmente necesito volver a la oficina. Las reuniones por Skype se están comenzando a volver monótonas. Además, sin Victoria aquí me estoy poniendo…

—Nope, no quiero saber —digo, interrumpiéndolo, sin querer escuchar su infame apetito sexual. Su pequeña mascota se había ido hacía dos días, incapaz de estar lejos de su trabajo por más tiempo. Edward ha estado notablemente tenso desde entonces cuando viene al hospital, solo relajándose levemente luego de comer y hablar sobre nuestros trabajos o algunas otras cosas triviales.

Edward me sorprende al disculparse, algo que Ben y el resto de la familia juran era un evento raro.

—Lo siento, olvido que no somos realmente amigos. Esa era demasiada información.

Esas palabras queman en mis oídos, y sacudo la cabeza, incluso aunque sienta que estoy traicionando a Ben.

—Podemos ser amigos, Edward.

.

.

 _ **76 días**_

Me siento en mi escritorio en el trabajo, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos en lugar del memo que se supone que estoy leyendo. La jornada laboral ha sido larga y completamente ocupada, pero aprecio la distracción. En este punto, agradezco cualquier distracción; cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en Ben en esa habitación de hospital… o en su enigmático medio hermano.

—Bella, tienes visita. —Angela, una de las secretarias, da un toque a la ventana de mi oficina. Tengo una política de "puerta siempre abierta" en el trabajo, especialmente ahora. Odio estar sola.

Al principio, de forma tonta, asumo que mi visita es Ben. Hace dos meses, habría sido él. Siempre le gustaba aparecer y sorprenderme, bromeando sobre que esa espontaneidad lo mantenía joven. Entonces, una vez más, me doy cuenta de que esa pequeña fantasía ni siquiera es posible.

Tratando de aclarar mi cabeza de los pensamientos negativos que se apresuran en mi mente, le sonrío a Angela.

—Haz que pase, Ang. No estoy ocupada.

Vuelvo a mi computadora, prestándole la mitad de mi atención al memo. Mi corazón está acelerado, y no estoy segura de por qué… hasta que pienso en Edward. El hombre que yo juraba despreciar hace una semana, de repente se ha convertido en mi amigo, y siento como si nuestra amistad es un poco tabú. Siento que estoy siendo desleal, no solo con mi esposo, sino también hacia el resto de los Cheney. Aunque todos aman a Edward, su relación es inestable y construida con resentimiento mutuo. Siento que he cambiado lugares y de pronto estoy en el equipo Edward.

—Hola, Bella. —Me lleno de una extraña combinación de temor y emoción mientras escucho la voz de Edward, y tengo que obligarme a sonreír—. Creo que finalmente conseguí buena comida china.

—No es _tan_ complicado lograr eso aquí, ¿cierto, Bella? —bromea Angela mientras hace pasar a Edward a mi pequeña, pero acogedora oficina—. Fue un placer conocerte, Edward. —Ambos se dan un apretón de manos y yo trato de alcanzar la comida china, mis propias manos temblando.

—No tenías que traerme la cena —digo en voz baja, empujando la bolsa de comida hacia la mitad de mi escritorio.

Edward me sonríe, pero puedo ver una mirada perpleja en sus ojos. El aire se pone pesado entre nosotros, y es un enorme cambio en la atmósfera que hemos estado acostumbrados a estar en los últimos días.

—Solo es una cena temprana, antes de que te vayas al hospital. Mi vuelo sale en tres horas. Ni siquiera compré para mí, solo quería dejártelo y despedirme. —Se levanta rápidamente, y yo también salgo disparada de mi asiento.

—Bueno, uh, muchísimas gracias. De verdad lo aprecio. Y gracias por venir a ver a Ben en el hospital. —Extiendo una mano de forma cortés, y él la mira un minuto antes de devolver el gesto y apretarla.

—No hay problema, Bella. Cuídate.

Se va tan rápido como llegó, y mi corazón late rápido en mi pecho. Sé que no solo lo estoy imaginando, eso fue raro, incómodo y extraño. El cambio en su comportamiento era discordante, incluso aunque fui yo quien lo inició.

Incapaz de detenerme, alcanzo la bolsa de comida china de nuevo y la abro. Era de uno de mis lugares favoritos, no muy lejos del estadio, y mi estómago gruñe en cuanto el olor impacta contra mis fosas nasales.

Meto la mano para tomar mi comida, pero me detengo antes de que mi mano toque el contenedor. Había dos platos en la bolsa.

Mi orden normal de lo mein de carne. Y una orden grande de pollo a la naranja.

.

.

—Tu mamá tendrá un brunch conmigo este fin de semana en la ciudad, como es normal, pero Alice no va a poder ir esta vez. No lo admite, pero estoy muy segura de que tiene una cita. ¿No es loco? Ha estado ensimismada con ese chico, James, por meses; en realidad pensé que nunca volvería a salir con alguien más. Aunque me alegra, porque siempre me pareció un gran cretino. Lloraba más por ese chico de lo que cualquier chica hermosa de veintisiete años debería llorar por algún tipo. Pero de todas formas, creo que tu mamá y yo vamos a probar Herbies. Un par de mis compañeros de trabajo adoran ese lugar y siempre alaban sus mimosas sin fin.

Parloteo mientras me siento con Ben, cortando las uñas de sus dedos, afeitando su rostro, y solo aseándolo en general. El hospital tiene personas que harían esta clase de cosas por nosotros, pero a mí no me importa. Me gusta sentir que estoy ayudando, incluso si es algo tan pequeño como esto. La charla sin otra persona se sentía un poco rara al principio, y estaba segura de que una de las enfermeras me atraparía y me enviaría al área de psiquiatría, pero se ha vuelto extrañamente reconfortante. He pasado mucho tiempo en esta habitación, y la mayor parte de éste en relativo silencio. Lauren también calmó mis preocupaciones al asegurarme que muchas personas hablan con los pacientes en coma, y que no me debería sentir rara o avergonzada por hablar con mi propio esposo.

Nada reemplaza el realmente tener a Ben para hablar, pero esto ayuda. Cada pequeña cosa ayuda, pero nada parece curar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Cómo creen que siga esa amistad? ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora la historia? Nos encanta leer sus reviews, así que no se olviden de dejarnos uno. :)_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _cavendano13, Pili, Chayley Costa, Pera l.t, libbnnygramajo, Noelia, patymdn, saraipineda44, Sully YM, rjnavajas, krisr0405,_ _Lady Grigori, Yoliki, tulgarita, Adriu, EmmaBe, LOQUIBELL, carolaap, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, Mar91, Janneth (tratamos de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes, puede variar alguna vez), Techu, Pera l.t, terewee, bbluelilas, miop y cary._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _77 días_**

—En realidad fue agradable tener a Edward en casa esta semana. Mamá dijo que él y mi papá pudieron pulir algunas cosas, por primera vez. Nunca pensé que pasara a este punto.

Alice está parlanchina y animada como es usual, incluso al lado de la cama de hospital de su hermano mayor. La amo por eso.

—Eso es genial, Al. Estoy segura de que eso hizo a Esme muy feliz. —Soy sincera en mi felicidad por ellos. La familia Cheney ha sido tan maravillosa conmigo y siento que merecen ser felices. El problema entre Edward y el resto de la familia que he llegado a amar es duro para todos y si finalmente está terminando, habrá paz—. ¿Qué hicieron Carlisle y Edward exactamente para apartar sus diferencias? —Estoy averiguando sin vergüenza ahora y no me importa si es obvio para Alice. Nunca he tenido respuestas reales de parte de Ben, ni siquiera de Esme.

Ben era el tipo de hombre que prefería ocultar las cosas bajo la alfombra, pero no olvidarse de ellas. Amo a mi esposo, pero podía tener mucho resentimiento guardado. Yo lo sé.

Alice presiona sus labios y coloca su sándwich de la cafetería en su bandeja.

—Bella… desearía tener algo para contarte. Apenas sé algo y probablemente sean cosas que Ben ya te ha dicho.

—Esa es la cosa. Ben no me ha dicho _nada_. Solo que siempre ha sido una rivalidad entre ambos. Y lo siento, pero no creo eso. Siempre he sido muy cobarde para confrontar a Ben sobre eso, pero es mentira y lo sé. —Le mostré mi mejor cara de póker, esperando que finalmente pudiera convencer a una de los Cheney que escupiera la sopa—. Al, mi esposo ha estado en el hospital por casi tres meses. Está en coma y es muy probable que no despierte. Necesito respuestas, especialmente ahora que Edward viene a la ciudad y parece estar tratando de reparar el daño.

Ella me mira por un momento tenso, nuestros almuerzos olvidados.

—Edward siente que nunca ha sido realmente bienvenido a nuestra familia. Solo era un niño cuando mis padres se casaron y Ben llegó poco después de eso. Mi mamá ama a Edward. Él sabe que sí. Pero no es secreto que fue más fácil para mi papá crear un vínculo con Ben que con Edward. Mi papá lo intentó. Realmente pienso que sí. Lo conoces, Bella. Mi papá es el padre más maravilloso. Sin embargo, pienso que una parte de él nunca pudo olvidar que él era el hijo de Edward Cullen sénior. —Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y sabía que la historia estaba a punto de ponerse buena y que finalmente obtendría respuestas—. Sénior le hizo cosas terribles a mi madre, Bella. Estoy segura de que has asumido cosas y, probablemente, sean verdad. Ni siquiera yo sé los detalles.

—Entonces eso responde mis preguntas sobre Carlisle y Edward… pero, ¿qué hay de Ben y Edward, Alice? ¡¿Por qué mi esposo _odia_ tanto a Edward?! Por los últimos diez años también me ha hecho odiar a Edward y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Dios, Bella. Me siento tan mal por estar hablando sobre mi familia de esta forma. Sé que eres parte de la familia y te amo, ¡pero esto se siente como un tema tabú! —Alice ríe por un momento y me alegra que sea el tipo de persona que puede hacer que los tema serios sean un poco más ligeros. Se siente mucho menos como una telenovela cuando hablo con la única e inigualable Alice Cheney—. Ben y Edward… ya sabes, no ha habido algo grande que cause este distanciamiento. Con los años todo se acumuló y solo explotó. Creo que Edward resiente a Ben por ser el "hijo perfecto". Buena educación, el trabajo soñado, la perfecta esposa, los nueve hoyos. Sin mencionar dos padres amorosos. Edward, también es, por supuesto, increíblemente exitoso, pero no es lo mismo para él. Siempre trata de ser mejor que Ben. Y Ben… bueno, Ben obtiene placer al hacer que Edward se retuerza. Sabe lo que le provoca. Sé que suena terrible y no querría hablar mal sobre Ben nunca, pero especialmente ahora —dice Alice, estirando y tomando mi mano—. Siento si es menos jugoso de lo que esperabas. En este punto, para mí, ya ni siquiera parece algo importante. Se ha vuelto rutina para nosotros. Una triste, pero… es lo que es. No podemos cambiar a ninguno de los dos.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, incluso aunque nada de esto es información nueva para mí. Por supuesto, no sabía los detalles, pero aun así podía haber asumido. Había una pieza más grande que faltaba, pero honestamente no creía que Alice la supiera y ella creció junto con Ben y Edward.

—Gracias por decirme —dije con seriedad, apretando la mano de Alice antes de dejarla ir—. Y tienes razón, esa es la clase de cosas que Ben debió haber compartido conmigo. —Siento que me pongo emocional, mis dedos llenándose de lágrimas mientras pienso en las cosas que mi esposo no compartió conmigo. Dolería bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero con él en el hospital, y yo sabiendo que probablemente nunca salga de este coma, es incluso peor.

Ben está vivo, pero no está aquí. Es un limbo terrible que se ha vuelto mi infierno personal. Odio tener que actuar como si estuviera muerto. A veces siento que lo está y me encuentro comenzando a preguntarme si sería mejor de esa forma.

 _._

 _._

 _ **90 días**_

—Ven con nosotras, Bella. ¡Déjate llevar un poco! —Jessica, una de nuestras vendedoras, está en el umbral de mi oficina, una mirada de súplica en su rostro—. Sé que estos tres meses han sido muy duros, y odio verte tan lastimada.

Antes del accidente de Ben, no tenía muchos amigos fuera de "nuestro" grupo. Ahora, esas amistades de "pareja" siguen allí para mí, pero también me he vuelto más cercana a las personas con las que trabajo. Es raro tener amigos fuera de nuestro grupo normal y, más importante, sin Ben. Como pareja, nuestro grupo de amigos estaba muy entrelazado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que Ben fue sacado de esa ecuación. Es liberador tener algo solo para mí misma, incluso si solo es un grupo de amigos del trabajo.

Le digo a Jessica que con gusto iré a cenar con el grupo, pero que tengo que pasar por el hospital primero. Ella se ve complacida, parloteando sobre cuánto nos vamos a divertir y cuán feliz es de que me les una. Me siento honrada y aprecio todo ese entusiasmo, pero solo sirve para recordarme que Jessica solo tiene 25 y la mayoría de las otras vendedoras no son mayores. No estoy segura si de verdad podré seguirles el paso.

Una hora más tarde, mientras apago mi computadora y aparto algunos archivos, hay otro golpe a mi puerta.

—Jess, solo vayan sin mí. Si no te molesta, adelántate y ordéname un cosmo…

—¿En serio, Bella? Nunca hubiera adivinado que eras del tipo de chica que bebe cosmos.

Su voz me detiene en seco y siento que mi estómago acaba de golpear el suelo. Me volteo lentamente, sintiendo que estoy en una película dramática o algo.

—¿Edward? Uh, qué… um, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —balbuceo, hurgando en las cosas sobre mi escritorio como una idiota, en un intento de mantener mis manos ocupadas.

Él sonríe, aparentemente sin dares cuenta de mi actitud nerviosa e incómoda.

—Le prometí a mi mamá que comenzaría a esforzarme más. Así que, aquí estoy. He estado más en casa este último mes que en los últimos dos años, ¡es loco!

Él sigue solo allí parado y me doy cuenta de que he olvidado mis modales.

—Lo siento, no estoy siendo muy hospitalaria. Uh, puedes tomar asiento. Y yo, um, ¡estoy segura de que puedo conseguirte algo de tomar, si estás sediento!

—No te preocupes, Bella. Suena a que ya tenías planes para la cena. No quiero retrasarte. Solo pensé en visitar de camino a casa de mi mamá, para ver cómo estás. No he escuchado nada y, bueno, um, pensé en verte. Después de todo, dijiste que podíamos ser amigos.

Eso es cierto. Lo dije.

Diez años de condicionarme a mí misma para que me disgustara Edward y después de un par de días de pronto decido que podemos ser amigos. Debo estar peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _Parece que Ben no es tan perfecto como parecía al comienzo, ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que estos hermanos tengan tan mala relación?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los capítulos!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:** cavendano13, tulgarita, libbnnygramajo, Merce, Pera l. t, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Techu, kaja0507, Miri, Pili, Yoliki, Miop, Chayley Costa, Mar91, somas, Leah De Call, krisr0405, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Adriana Molina, Meli. A y dos Guest (recuerden dejar sus nombres para poder agradecerles)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** MelinaAragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **91 días**_

Cuando despierto en la mañana tengo un calambre en mi cuello y un terrible dolor de cabeza. La cena y los tragos con mis compañeros de trabajo han sido lo más divertido desde el derrame de Ben, tal vez incluso desde antes. Nunca habíamos sido una pareja muy social, prefiriendo pasar tiempo solo nosotros dos y amigos cercanos, así que lo de anoche fue un gran cambio para mí. Sin embargo, esto también significa que no estoy acostumbrada a la mañana de resaca.

Luego de dejar salir a Stan y alimentarlo, me preparo algo de desayuno y tomo algunas aspirinas, estableciéndome en el sofá para una mañana relajada en casa. Como siempre, Ben llega a mi mente junto con el pensamiento de que tal vez nunca más volvería a pasar las mañanas con él y eso me devasta. Acurrucada con mi perro, me permito derramar algunas lágrimas por mi futuro incierto.

Mi vida había estado tan entrelazada con la de Ben por tanto tiempo que nunca había estado segura de que lo lograría sin él. Ahora esa es mi realidad y me asusta. Mientras más tiempo pasa, menos esperanzas hay para mi esposo. Ya han pasado tres meses, sin señales de mejora en el último mes. Nada cambia.

.

.

Luego de, finalmente, cambiarme de pijama y decirme a mí misma que necesito ser productiva, me siento en la oficina de Ben y enciendo su computadora.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse mientras el mouse pasa sobre el ícono de correo en el escritorio de Ben.

¿Esto realmente me haría sentir mejor? ¿Realmente encontraría respuestas en su correo de trabajo?

Respirando profundo, finalmente cliqueo el ícono.

Correos sobre el trabajo comenzaron a aparecer, todos ellos desde listas de difusión y memos de oficina. Antes de que pueda convencerme de no hacerlo, voy hasta la barra de búsqueda y comienzo a escribir.

 _Edward Cullen_.

No hay resultados.

Finalmente dejo salir ese respiro que había estado conteniendo, sintiéndome abrumada y extrañamente descolocada. Me siento lo suficientemente mal al estar revisando los correos de Ben, pero se siente incluso peor el saber que ni siquiera había algo para encontrar.

.

.

—Solo para informarte, Edward me pidió tu número. —Alice y yo estamos sentadas junto a la piscina en la casa de los Cheney, viendo a los niños y a sus padres chapotear alrededor.

Para celebrar la decisión de Edward de hacer una bienvenida a casa oficial, Esme, digna, tenía planeada una gran reunión familiar. Eso significa primos, parientes políticos, tías y tíos, todos. También significa grandes cantidades de alcohol, las cuales Alice y yo bebemos con ansias. Alice porque las reuniones familiares para una mujer de cierta edad dan lugar a interrogatorios sin fin sobre hombres, matrimonio y bebés. ¿Y yo? Lo hago porque Edward está aquí y por alguna razón, inexplicable para mí, me pone nerviosa.

Y el hecho de que Edward haya sentido la necesidad de pedirle mi número a Alice lo hace incluso peor.

—¿Por qué, en todos los cielos, Edward necesitaría mi número? No es como si fuéramos cercanos. —Sé que sueno a la defensiva, pero no me importa. La situación se está descontrolando y volviéndose complicada rápidamente, todo porque había comenzado a husmear sobre la misteriosa situación entre mi esposo y su medio hermano. Alice me dedica una mirada loca y aparto la vista, tomando mi bebida—. Solo es raro. Ben y Edward se odian el uno al otro. Siento que también tengo que odiar a Edward. Sé que estoy loca…

Alice bufa, apretando mi mano para que la mire de nuevo.

—Hey, Bella, no estás loca. Estás emocional. Sientes fuertes lazos para ser leal con Ben. Y como no puedes hablar con él sobre esto, crees que tienes que mostrarle lealtad odiando a Edward.

Dios bendiga a Alice Cheney. Ella, en realidad, es capaz de convertir en palabras los extraños y conflictivos sentimientos que tengo sobre la relación entre Ben y Edward. Y es capaz de hacerlo luego de tomar tres cócteles.

—Y, Bella, no creo que sea raro. Está tratando de reconectarse con la familia y tú eres y siempre serás una parte de nuestra familia.

Asiento, apretando su mano antes de dejarla ir y voltearme en mi silla para mirar la piscina de nuevo. Emmett, mi primo político, sigue chapoteando junto a su esposa y sus tres hijos. Son una familia tan hermosa; casi que duele verlos. Ben y yo habíamos decidido hacía mucho que los niños no eran para nosotros, pero todavía me da una punzada saber que quizás se nos haya arrancado esa posibilidad. Si pierdo a Ben ahora, no tendría hijo o hija que continúe su legado.

Y la última cosa que necesito ahora es fallarle a mi esposo.

.

.

—Escuché que obtuviste mi número de Alice.

Me tomó toda la tarde, pero finalmente tuve el coraje de caminar junto a Edward, quien ha pasado todo el día entreteniendo a sus muchos familiares.

—Buen trabajo detectivesco, Bella. —Edward me sonríe con suficiencia y toma un largo trago de su cerveza—. Estoy impresionado.

Ruedo mis ojos, tragando mi propia bebida.

—De todas maneras, ¿para qué quieres mi número? ¿Planeas llamarme desde tu torre de marfil en Chicago?

—Auch, Bella. Me lastimas. —Edward rueda los ojos, golpeando su hombro contra el mío—. Las chicas de St. Louis no tienen ningún amor por Chicago, ¿cierto? —Solo encojo mis hombros, concentrándome en tomar mi bebida mientras miro al frente—. Pero de todas maneras, finalmente me rendí ante mi madre… y estoy comenzando el proceso de reubicarme de nuevo en St. Louis. Me quiere más cerca y decidí dejar el rencor contra ella por… por todo.

No sé qué decir ante eso y no puedo creer que Edward volverá a casa con su familia después de todos estos años. Siempre había sido un punto lastimero para la familia que Edward se mudara a Chicago y se quedara lejos por todos estos años. Lastimó mucho a Esme, tanto que Carlisle, Alice e incluso Ben sintieron los efectos.

—Vaya. —Ignoro todos los pensamientos y sentimientos dentro de mí, tan confundida y tan insegura por todo—. El hijo pródigo regresa, ¿no?

La sonrisa cae del rostro de Edward y niega antes de alejarse un paso de mí.

—Tu esposo es el hijo pródigo, Bella. No yo.

.

.

 _ **94 días**_

La última cosa que espero es un mensaje de texto de Edward. Incluso aunque sé que tiene mi número y que está haciendo algún intento bizarro de reconectarse con la familia, he estado en algo parecido a un estado de negación.

Dividida entre tratar de aceptar la conexión que tengo con Ben y querer ser amiga de Edward, no tengo idea de qué hacer. A pesar de todas las cosas negativas que he escuchado sobre Edward durante los años y sabiendo cómo había tratado a su familia después de irse de casa, tuve que recordar que en realidad él no me había hecho nada a mí. Y como dijo Alice, yo soy familia de Edward y él ha hecho mucho esfuerzo en tratar de restaurar estas relaciones.

Miro el mensaje de texto por un largo rato. Es tan simple e inocente, pero aún así se siente incorrecto.

 _¿Podemos ir a almorzar?_

 _ **Claro.**_

Solo es una palabra, pero marca un gran cambio en mi vida.

* * *

 _Oh oh oh... ¿qué creen que sucederá en ese almuerzo y con Edward viviendo cerca otra vez? ¿Se revelará algún secreto de esa relación extraña entre estos hermanos?_

 _¡Cuéntennos que les pareció este capítulo en los comentarios que nos va a hacer muy felices!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios: Pera l. t, Noelia, Adriana Molina, Tulgarita,** krisr0405, Miri, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Meli. A, Yoliki, Mar91, Adriu, freedom2604, jupy, terewee, kaja0507 y Lady Grigori._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **94 días**_

—Entonces, ¿para qué querías almorzar conmigo? —Decido comenzar con eso. Estoy tan nerviosa, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, que tengo que aferrarme al menú para que no pueda ver mis manos temblar.

Sin embargo, Edward parece tan relajado como un pepino.

—Como dije, quiero que seamos amigos. He prometido intentar y arreglar las cosas con la familia, y pretendo mantener esa promesa. Adoro mi vida en Chicago, pero he decidido que es hora de poner a mi madre y a su familia primero.

—También es tu familia, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que es difícil verlo de esa forma, pero aunque no compartas el mismo apellido que ellos, eres su familia. —Estoy segura de que esto no es precisamente lo que Edward quiere escuchar de mí, pero solo sonríe, incómodo, y me deja continuar—. Realmente no entiendo el conflicto entre tú y los demás. Puede que sea raro que te pida esto, pero dijimos que podríamos tratar de ser amigos. ¿Puedes contarme sobre…?

—Mira, Bella, es bueno escucharte decir estas cosas, pero tienes que entender que después de años de daño, solo escucharlo no significa nada para mí —me interrumpe Edward, y de pronto no luce tan tranquilo y seguro—. Este ha sido un gran problema. Yo era prácticamente un bebé cuando mi mamá se casó con Carlisle, y creo que él intentó mucho amarme como un hijo. Carlisle es compasivo y ama mucho a mi mamá, pero no sé si alguna vez pueda olvidar las cosas que mi padre biológico le hizo a Esme. De cualquier forma, trató, pero como dije, creo que fue difícil. Y cuando tuve la edad suficiente, me convencí de que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para su familia. Ahora soy un exitoso hombre de treinta y siete años, y todavía me siento de esa manera. Ahora sé que es psicológico. Las palabras no pueden arreglarlo. Y es en parte por lo que estoy regresando. Necesito al menos intentar arreglar esto.

—Vaya. —Solo lo miro por algunos minutos antes de encontrar de nuevo mis palabras—. Bien por ti, Edward. Estoy impresionada.

—¿Sí? Porque has escuchado muchas cosas malas sobre mí, ¿cierto? —Sus palabras suenan maliciosas, pero la pequeña sonrisa se queda en su rostro. Instantáneamente siento mi cara enrojecerse, y Edward ríe suavemente—. No te preocupes, Bella. Solo puedo imaginar lo que Ben ha dicho sobre mí.

Una vez más, me quedo sin palabras.

»Estoy bien. No te pediré que traiciones su confianza. Y no es ningún secreto que no hay amor entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué te odia, Edward? Por años me ha dicho todas estas cosas terribles sobre ti y ahora… ahora me pregunto cuánto de todo eso es cierto.

—No te pedí almorzar conmigo para hacerte dudar sobre Ben, Bella. Él es tu esposo, y no estoy tratando de meterme entre ustedes mientras él ni siquiera puede defenderse. Necesito que te des cuenta de eso. —Edward, de nuevo, no me está mirando, sino a su plato.

Cuando levanta la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de Ben, son amplios y sinceros.

—Lo sé. Ben no me dirá la verdad, y ustedes son los únicos que pueden.

—¿Recuerdas la Navidad de tu primer año de universidad? —pregunta, sorprendiéndome.

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome a dónde se dirige con esto. Podría asumir, pero en este punto, la verdad podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Sí. Almorcé en la casa de tu familia. Tú estabas allí.

—Sí. Ben y tú todavía no salían, ¿cierto?

—No… no comenzamos a salir hasta febrero del siguiente año.

—Yo pensé que eras tan bonita. Creo que fue bastante obvio que yo estaba interesado, ¿cierto? Ben ya te había dicho que yo tenía una mala reputación con las citas, estoy seguro. Te alejaste de mí… y Ben no dejó tu lado durante toda la tarde. Cuando te fuiste, estaba bromeando con nuestro primo Emmett. Estoy seguro de que dije algo sucio sobre ti y que quería follarte. —Retrocedo ligeramente, por la información y por la palabra vulgar—. Lo siento. Tenía un poco menos de delicadeza en ese entonces. Ben debió haber escuchado. Llegó y me dijo que tú eras de él. Y luego, un par de meses después, lo fuiste. Y yo no fui a la boda.

Levanto las manos, negando.

—Para. Para. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto, todos estos problemas en tu familia por los últimos diez años, son por MÍ? ¿Porque ustedes dos tenían una enferma pelea territorial sobre quién me tenía? No puedo quedarme a escuchar esto.

Tirando mi servilleta en la mesa, me levanto y apresuradamente me pongo la chaqueta.

—No me llames, ¿de acuerdo? Y aléjate de mi trabajo, del hospital y de mí. —Lanzo un poco de dinero en la mesa por mi bebida y salgo.

Edward intenta hablar, pero me apresuro antes de que pueda decir otra palabra.

.

.

Me siento quieta en la silla junto a la cama de Ben, mirando atentamente a mi esposo. Amo a este hombre, y sé que él me ama. Por los últimos diez años hemos construido una maravillosa vida con el otro. Él me ha dado todo lo que he pedido, y ha hecho sacrificios por mí.

Es un hombre maravilloso, respetado entre sus colegas, amado por sus amigos y familia, y siempre ha cuidado de mí. ¿Cierto? Es mi esposo.

—¡Bella! —Edward entra por la puerta y yo me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mí. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin querer golpearte en la cara.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué hay sobre Ben, Bella? Puede que te haya mirado como un trozo de carne, pero sé que me equivoqué y lo reconozco. ¡Tu esposo también lo hizo! Él ya te quería, pero solo tuvo que adelantárseme para tenerte para él. No puede sorprenderte que Ben haya tratado de ser mejor que yo en todo…

—¡Cállate! Él es mi esposo, Edward. Nunca me ha hecho na…

Edward suelta una carcajada, acercándose a mí.

—¿De verdad, Bella?

—Él me ama, y me ha dado tod…

—¡Deja de engañarte! ¡Deja de hacerlo! Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sé que Ben te forzó a hacerte un aborto!

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este fue un capítulo muy revelador. ¿Qué les pareció ese final? No se olviden de dejarnos un review, nos hacen muy felices. :)_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:** Pili, krisr0405, Sully YM, Pera l.t, BellaSwanMasen, Chayley Costa, cavendano13 (hay un POV Edward pronto), saraipineda44, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Miri, Lady Grigori, MontseZDiaz, debynoe, Adriu, Merce, Tata XOXO, Nyx-88, abigail Ascencio, Noelia, cary, jupy, terewee, bbluelilas, vaneleyes, Edward y Bella Cullen y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Hace nueve años**

Su sonrisa es tan hermosa mientras me jala hacia su regazo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero he llegado a añorar los dulces toques de Ben y su boca, incluso más dulce. Toda nuestra relación ha sido un torbellino, incluso las partes platónicas, y a veces siento que solo necesito respirar un poco. Pero el sexo con Ben lo es todo y es la única cosa de la que nunca quiero alejarme.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Su voz es rasposa mientras se aparta de un largo beso.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Las puntas de mis dedos trazan las suaves líneas de su boca, y él muerde uno de mis dedos de forma juguetona—. ¡Ow! —No dolió, pero sonrío triunfante mientras succiona mi dedo con su boca para aliviarme.

No hablamos más mientras Ben me lleva a su cama, tropezándose ligeramente con los zapatos y la ropa de nuestra previa exploración.

Me deja en la cama con gentileza y casi chillo por la sorpresa, pero su boca rápidamente devora la mía y se lleva el sonido. Es tan seguro de sí mismo mientras se coloca el condón, y cuando nos rueda para que yo esté encima, no creo que haya visto su sonrisa más amplia alguna vez. Incluso aunque tengo mucha confianza en mi cuerpo para una chica de diecinueve años, todavía estoy un poco insegura. Pero Ben lo sabe y sus manos encuentran mis caderas para guiarlas.

Respiro profundo y lento, pero seguro, encuentro mi propio ritmo. Pronto la mano de Ben se aparta de mis caderas y acaricia mi parte trasera antes de encontrar mis senos. A tiempo me deja ir y titubeo cuando lo veo tomar su teléfono.

—Ben…

—Solo es para mí, bebé, lo juro. —Hace una pausa, sus ojos verdes encontrando los míos—. ¿Está bien? Lo dejaré si no es así.

Una parte de mi cerebro está gritando "no, absolutamente no", pero la otra parte está tan ensimismada con Ben y todo lo que viene con él. Esa parte gana. Ignoro los flashes al principio, pero eventualmente comienza a hacerme sentir sexy. Imagino a Ben mirando estas fotos luego mientras está solo en su departamento y comienzo a sentirme excitada.

Eventualmente se cansa de mi ritmo lento y se sienta, haciéndome chillar ya que se desliza mucho más profundo. Ahora que tiene ventaja, mueve sus caderas imposiblemente rápido y apenas puedo igualarme. Mis manos encuentran lugar en sus hombros y me sostengo mientras me besa fuerte y me folla incluso más fuerte. Su teléfono está abandonado y toda nuestra atención está enfocada en el otro.

Sé que amo a este hombre y la intensidad me aterra.

.

.

—Bebé. —La silenciosa voz de Ben me despierta de mi sueño ligero y me siento con lentitud—. Um, no enloquezcas, pero cuando me salí, el condón no salió.

—¡¿Qué coño?! —Me salí de la cama, mi mano llegando a mi entrepierna. Sí, ahí estaba.

—Cálmate, solo tienes que sacarlo. Siéntate, yo lo haré…

Lo ignoro, sacándolo yo misma y llevándolo al baño para desecharlo. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación, Ben está sentado en su cama, mirándome.

—Entonces, um, ¿qué significa eso? —Ahora estoy en pánico, maldiciéndome por no estar en control natal—. Esto nunca ha pasado antes.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Me ha pasado antes y nada malo ha sucedido. Estará bien.

Me regresa a su cama y me dejo olvidar mis preocupaciones, sintiéndome a salvo en sus brazos.

.

.

—Todos son positivos, Ben.

—¡Mierda! —Su puño choca contra el marco de la puerta y salto ligeramente. Las lágrimas continúan saliendo lentamente y las limpio cada par de segundos. Él está en silencio por un momento, solo mirándome y a las tres pruebas de embarazo positivas en mis manos—. Vamos, te llevaré al doctor antes de que tenga que ir a una clínica.

Lo miro sorprendida, sabiendo a lo que se refiere. Ni siquiera lo había considerado. La verdad, no había tenido el tiempo de procesar todo y no había considerado nada… pero especialmente eso no. Estaba de acuerdo con elegir, pero era fácil tener diferentes opiniones cuando no eras tú en ese lugar.

—Ben…

—No. No vamos a tener un hijo, Bella, ¡¿estás loca?! Tú tienes diecinueve años y yo estoy en el medio de un programa de doctorado… de ninguna forma. No estoy jodidamente listo para niños y tampoco tú. Por eso usamos condones.

—Bueno, los condones no funcionaron y creo que deberíamos considerar… —Levanté mi mano para tomar la suya, pero él se apartó, negando.

—No tendré un niño, Bella. No lo quiero. _Nunca_ querré hijos, lo sabes. Si quieres conservarlo… no quiero estar involucrado.

Las lágrimas fluyen por mis ojos de nuevo y no puedo creer lo que dice Ben. Amo a este hombre y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. ¿Eso significa que tengo que hacerme un aborto? Me está haciendo escoger entre él y un bebé nonato. Nuestro bebé nonato.

Ben se coloca en cuclillas frente a mí y toma mi mano en la suya.

—Bella… lo siento. Siento enloquecer. Te amo, bebé. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Puedo ver nuestro futuro juntos y lo quiero. Solo no incluye niños.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo —pedí, apretando su mano fuertemente—. También quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero… —Comienzo a llorar de nuevo y me toma un momento recobrar mi compostura—. Esta es una gran decisión.

Él asiente y juro que también puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Lo entiendo… Sé que esto es algo grande. Lo siento, Bella. Sé que debimos haber sido más cuidadosos. —Me besa con dulzura y puedo notar que está tratando besar mis lágrimas. Funciona, por una parte.

No lloro de nuevo hasta esa noche, sola en mi dormitorio.

.

.

—Hice una cita en Planned Parenthood —digo en voz baja, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ben mientras nos sentamos en su sofá. Han pasado dos días desde que mis pruebas de embarazo caseras salieron positivas y aunque no quiero que sea cierto, puedo sentir a Ben apartándose de mí.

No creo que lo haga intencionalmente, pero duele. Todo lo que quiero es que él me ame de la forma que yo lo amo a él. Sé que un bebé descarrilaría no solo todos mis planes, sino también los de Ben. Estoy muy asustada, apenas tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi colegiatura y mis padres me asesinarán si dejo la universidad y vuelvo a casa embarazada.

Sin mencionar que Ben y yo dejaríamos de existir.

* * *

 _Y acá se revela un poco del final anterior, ¿por qué creen que Ben le contó a Edward del aborto si se odian tanto? ¿Creen que sea lo único que le haya contado?_

 _¿Y qué piensan de Ben? Es la primera vez que vemos un poco de él despierto, aunque sea en este recuerdo. Así que… ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡No se olviden que queremos saber todas sus opiniones, así que déjenlas en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:** Sully YM, Chapys, krisr0405, Yoliki, cavendano13, patymdn, debynoe, Pili, BellaSwanMasen, Merce, Maiisa, abigail ascencio, Pera l. t, Kimm, Chayley Costa, cary, Lorenitta22, somas, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Tary Masen Cullen, jupy, Florr, bbluelilas, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, LinaMassen, Edward y Bella cullen, Adriu, Miri, Nyx-88, freedom2604, MontseZDiaz, Noelia y Guest (dejen sus nombres en los comentarios así podemos agradecerles)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **94 días**_

Su pecho está agitado y sus ojos son salvajes. Quiero decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero se siente como si me han quitado el aire. Colapso de nuevo en la silla, las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

—Lo siento. No debí… No debí haber entrado y gritarte eso. Lo siento. —Edward está a mi lado rápidamente y ni siquiera me molesto en apartarlo. Solo lloro, sintiéndome tan estúpida y traicionada. Probablemente lo ha sabido durante todo este tiempo. Por casi diez años, ha sabido sobre el momento más oscuro de mi vida y ahora lo ha usado contra mí por la rabia. Coloca su brazo a mi alrededor mientras lloro y no hablamos por lo que parece una eternidad. Una vez que mis lágrimas se reducen, silenciosamente se aparta de mí y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? Dios, me siento tan estúpida.

Edward niega y comienza a caminar por la pequeña habitación.

—No eres estúpida. Ni siquiera debí haberte dicho que lo sabía. Lo siento. Te lo lancé con rabia y sé que estuvo mal. Y Ben…

—No quiero hablar sobre Ben ahora, Edward. Solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Fuiste tan honesto conmigo en el almuerzo, mucho más honesto de lo que Ben ha sido sobre toda esta situación entre ambos. Ahora necesito verdaderas respuestas.

—Ben me lo dijo. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos de nuevo y levanto la mano para cubrir mi rostro.

Todo este tiempo he estado defendiendo a Ben y creyendo que Edward es el malo. He tratado de ser leal hacia Ben, incluso mientras está en coma, y aunque puede que nunca despierte. Y le dijo. Le dijo a Edward.

—Necesito mucho más contexto que ese, Edward. ¿A qué coño te refieres con que Ben te dijo? ¿Cuándo? Y… ¿y desde cuándo ustedes dos _hablan_? —Estoy gritando de nuevo, las lágrimas aún corriendo por mi rostro y Edward luce absolutamente miserable.

—Él me dijo como… no lo sé, ¿unas semanas después de que pasó? Y déjame aclarar, Bella, Ben y yo no "hablamos". Él alardeaba. Eso era todo lo que hacía. Ya yo estaba viviendo en Chicago y Ben no podía echármelo en cara de la misma forma que lo hacía mientras yo estaba en St. Louis. Vivía por hacerlo. Sabía mis problemas de inseguridad y los magnificaba. No quería hablarte mierda sobre Ben, especialmente ahora, pero creo que hemos pasado esa barrera. Ben es un maldito y no solo conmigo. Solo soy la única persona que ha peleado contra toda esa manipulación y estrategia.

Los minutos pasan, y mis lágrimas continúan durante la mayor parte de **nuestra** conversación. Hablamos más de treinta minutos, pero en ese momento, vi todo mi matrimonio derrumbarse frente a mis ojos.

.

.

 _ **95 días. Edward.**_

Bella Swan-Cheney es una de las mujeres más complicadas que he conocido en mis treinta y siete años. El hecho de que está casada con mi confabulador medio hermano ciertamente tampoco ayuda a la situación.

Mientras, yo trato de explicarle a Bella la relación entre Ben y yo, irregular y confusa.

Comenzó cuando éramos niños. Ben era la luz de los ojos de Carlisle y mi madre. Mi madre también me consentía y Carlisle me proveía de todo generosamente y me trataba con gentileza. Pero era diferente para Ben. Él era el producto de un matrimonio feliz, amoroso y saludable y era considerado una bendición para la familia. Mi madre me amaba, pero no era secreto que mi padre la había tratado horriblemente y abusado de ella y que mi concepción fue por una violación, no amor. Sabía muy poco sobre Edward Cullen Sénior, pero lo poco que mi madre sí compartió conmigo no era agradable. Ella tenía dieciocho cuando se casaron y su familia había presionado la unión. Ella, al principio, tuvo sentimientos por su esposo, pero luego de que perdió su trabajo y se enfocó en el alcohol, se volvió terrible y abusivo.

Murió poco después de mi nacimiento y probablemente le hizo un favor al mundo. Mi madre conoció al amor de su vida solo semanas después en una sesión de terapia de grupo en la que Carlisle había estado.

En dos años estaban casados y dando la bienvenida a su primogénito, Benjamin.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, Carlisle y mi madre tacharon la animosidad entre Ben y yo como una competición normal entre niños. Yo salía excelente en el colegio, pero también Ben. Y mientras yo era más introvertido y jugaba béisbol, Ben era extremadamente extrovertido y estaba involucrado en cada actividad que pudiera aceptar en su horario.

Cada buena nota que yo obtenía era opacada por una nota igual o mejor de parte de Ben. Cualquier atención o alabanza que yo obtenía por jugar béisbol, Ben recibía incluso más por soccer, fútbol, consejero estudiantil o la Sociedad Nacional de Honor. Parecía trivial, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que el éxito de Ben era alimentado por su fuerte deseo de derrotarme de cualquier forma posible. Nuestros padres desaprobaban mis hábitos de citas y estatus de playboy, incluso en la secundaria. Por otra parte, Ben salió con dos maravillosas chicas que Carlisle y mamá aprobaron en la secundaria y universidad antes de que se casara con Bella.

Al principio, los dos solo eran amigos. Ben le contó a toda la familia todo sobre cómo había conocido a esta chica en el campus y la había tomado bajo su cuidado. Nuestros padres lo alabaron por ayudar a una nueva estudiante y Alice pensó que era el chico más dulce. Luego, en Navidad, la llevó a cenar con la familia. Fue la primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre la famosa Bella Swan y me interesó inmediatamente.

Ella poseía una hermosura clásica, con el cuerpo más hermoso y seductores ojos cafés. Y además de eso, no como la mayoría de las mujeres en mi pasado, era inteligente, amable y divertida. A pesar de mi reputación de ser un Don Juan, de lo cual mi familia estaba tan avergonzada, quería a Bella. Me conformaría con solo una vez, pero honestamente, quería más de ella desde el momento en que la vi en el comedor de los Cheney.

Por supuesto, no pude mantener mi tonta boca cerrada y Ben se enteró de mi interés.

Dos meses después, a mi mamá se le salió que Ben y Bella habían comenzado a salir.

Y eso era típico de Ben. Siempre tenía que tener lo que yo quería, incluso cuando éramos niños. Manipularía a cualquiera para obtenerlo, incluyendo a Bella. Y mientras yo pensaba que Ben sí tenía interés en Bella, no podía evitar el sentimiento de que solo la manipulaba porque se enteró que yo también estaba envuelto en el hechizo de Bella.

Las cosas se pusieron peor entre Ben y yo cuando comenzó a salir con Bella. Nunca hablábamos mucho, pero ahora estaba recibiendo correos, mensajes de voz y, sí, incluso fotos.

Ver las fotos de Ben follándose a su novia, a la chica que yo quería, no fue la última gota. La última gota fue que Ben no solo me dijo que había embarazado a Bella, sino que ella estaba tan enamorada de él que estaba dispuesta a considerar un aborto.

Yo no era estúpido. Sabía, mejor que nadie, que Ben era el rey de la manipulación. Estaba seguro de que Bella, siendo una mujer inteligente, había pensado muy cuidadosamente su decisión. Pero no dudaba ni por un minuto que Ben fue capaz de influenciar su decisión sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

No mentía cuando dije que volvía a St. Louis para reparar mi relación con mi madre y su familia. Ben era más joven que yo y tuvo un derrame cerebral repentino y ahora yacía en una cama de hospital, en coma. Definitivamente me conmovió. Pero mentiría si dijera que Bella no influenció mi decisión. Tuve que saltar ante la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin mi hermano entre nosotros.

Mi plan había sido ser su amigo, nada más. Predeciblemente, eso no salió tan bien y me encontré siendo muy cercano a Bella. Vi la forma en la que se apartó y me dio pánico y me recordó que no tenía nada que hacer siendo cercano a ella. Para mí, eso solo podía ir en una dirección.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… y con este punto de vista de Edward nos enteramos del manipulador detrás de Ben, muchas se lo imaginaban, ¿qué les parece ahora que tienen una confirmación? ¿Creen que Bella se enterará de esto? ¿Cómo lo tomara?_

 _¡No se olviden que nos alegran el día si nos cuentan su opinión, así que déjenla en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios, estamos muy contentas con el apoyo que le están dando a la historia._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _rjnavajas, Nyx-88, Techu, cavendano13, Merce, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Noelia, Chayley Costa, Edward y Bella Cullen, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Pera l.t, Yoliki, freedom2604, libbnnygramajo, Lorenitta22, BellaSwanMasen, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, somas, Pili, Meli. A, Vanina Iliana, Rosy Canul, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, Loonydraconian, saraipineda44, patymdn, kaja0507, cary, Masilobe, abigail Ascencio, gloriacullen, semaJmAI, lizdayanna y Mnica._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **95 días**_

Me toma tiempo, pero finalmente contacto a la psicóloga que Lauren me recomendó. Tengo que perderme una tarde de trabajo, pero la doctora Hunter puede anotarme para una cita debido a una cancelación de último minuto. Casi no acepto la cita. No estoy segura de querer aceptar todo lo que está mal en mi vida. Sin embargo, por mi salud mental, tengo que hacerlo.

He estado en mi punto de quiebre desde mi confrontación con Edward hace cuatro días. Al principio, hervía de rabia por la idea de que Ben solo me había pedido salir porque no quería que Edward me tuviera primero. Eso dolía bastante, especialmente pensando en dos hombres adultos peleando por mí como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Actuaron como si yo fuera un juego para todos, y que solo dormiría con uno de ellos. Y luego Edward reveló algunas cosas muy perturbadoras acerca de Ben. Yo estaba molesta. Y no podía calmarme.

La oficina de la doctora Hunter es agradable, acogedora, pero no precisamente consoladora. Para mí, desmoralizante es la palabra correcta. Entrar a esta oficina significa que realmente algo está mal y tengo que saber qué es y arreglarlo antes de que me destruya a mí y a mi matrimonio.

Ella me recibe con gentileza, y permanece en silencio mientras yo me acomodo en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Una vez que finalmente la miro, con mis manos dobladas en mi regazo, ella comienza. Y no es tan atemorizante como pensé que sería. De hecho, el comienzo es bastante fácil. Hay mucha información que cubrir acerca del derrame de Ben y la hospitalización, y eso toma una buena parte del tiempo. Desafortunadamente, todavía tenemos tiempo para repasar las cosas malas.

—Entonces, Bella, han pasado más de tres meses desde que tu esposo fue hospitalizado. Me alegra que finalmente hayas decido conseguir ayuda, ¿pero me puedes decir, específicamente, qué te trajo aquí? Adivino que se debe a que has tenido una temporada dura, así que me gustaría hablar sobre eso en particular.

Y luego toda la historia sale. Suelto todo lo que he averiguado sobre Ben y Edward, incluyendo cuán humillada me sentí cuando me enteré que Ben le había contado a Edward sobre el aborto que me había hecho cuando tenía dieciocho.

—Me siento en conflicto. No puedo asociar al Ben del que Edward me habla, con mi esposo. Él nunca me ha tratado mal y no puedo creer que traicionara mi confianza de esta forma. Una parte de mí se pregunta si Edward miente sobre todo, y que se enteró de otra forma. Solo no creo que Ben haría algo así alguna vez.

La doctora Hunter no habla por un momento, presionando sus labios.

—Bella —dice finalmente—. ¿Crees que es posible que Ben no sea exactamente el hombre que pensabas que era? —Comienzo a protestar, pero ella levanta su mano—. Escúchame, Bella. Has sido muy receptiva hasta ahora, lo cual es maravilloso. Creo que nos permitirá construir una fuerte relación de paciente-terapeuta. Pero como has sido tan abierta conmigo, no pude evitar hacer mi propia valoración sobre tu matrimonio.

—Uh, de acuerdo. —De pronto me siento muy inquieta, y me encuentro sentada sobre mis manos, intentando quedarme sentada y escuchar lo que tiene que decir la doctora Hunter.

—Parece muy dañina, para ser honesta. No has hecho más que decirme lo maravilloso que es Ben, y cuán buen esposo es. Eso es genial. Pero me pregunto si tienes un punto de vista distorsionado. Dices todas las cosas correctas, pero basándome en todo lo que me has dicho, no es muy convincente.

Comienzo a protestar nuevamente, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras. Una cosa llega a mi mente, y desafortunadamente, solo me hace sentir diez veces peor.

Ben me ama, y yo lo amo. Nuestro matrimonio es uno feliz.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado repitiendo este mantra a mí y a otros sin siquiera darme cuenta?

—Oh, por Dios. —Son las únicas palabras que puedo encontrar, y no parecen suficiente para calmar la tormenta de emociones que de pronto se ha liberado dentro de mí. Las lágrimas parecen ser normales ahora, y la doctora Hunter se apresura a pasarme una caja de pañuelos—. Yo… no sé qué pensar. Esta es toda mi vida… Ben es toda mi vida.

—Es muy común escuchar eso en una relación abusiva, Bella.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Ben nunca me ha golpeado. Nunca, lo juro. —Saco más pañuelos de la caja, mi mente dando vueltas. Esto se está saliendo de control. Una cosa es admitir que hay un problema, ¿pero esto? No.

—Bella, el abuso no tiene que ser físico. Creo que Ben te ha controlado por mucho tiempo.

No hablo por un rato, limpiando mis lágrimas en silencio.

—Esto es demasiado —digo finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia mi regazo.

—Estoy segura de que sientes muchas cosas ahora, Bella, y es perfectamente entendible. Hemos tenido una primera cita muy movida, y estoy segura de que necesitas tiempo para procesar y pensar sobre todo lo que hemos hablado. Me gustaría anotarte para otra cita la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo? —Asiento, y ella procede a agendar una cita para mí mientras yo reúno mis cosas para irme. Todo lo que quiero ahora es salir de esta oficina y estar sola—. Por favor llámame si necesitas algo.

Cinco minutos después, me voy de mi cita con gran pesar y la mente confundida.

.

.

 _ **96 días**_

—Creo que cambiar el color de las paredes de aquí hará maravillas, cariño. El color gris topo es agradable, pero no es muy hogareño. Puedes hacer mucho con esta habitación si cambias el color de la pintura y el lugar de los muebles… —Esme habla y habla, haciendo gestos a su alrededor mientras yo observo el enorme catálogo que trajo consigo.

Luego de mi cita con la doctora Hunter, llegué a casa y me di cuenta que necesito cambiar algo. Y con Ben en coma, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiar mi matrimonio. Así que ese _algo_ es mi casa. Solo hemos sido Stan y yo viviendo aquí por los últimos tres meses, y se ha vuelto muy deprimente. Necesito un cambio, y este será el indicado.

Es pequeño, pero es mi "algo".

—Esme, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Ben? —Creo que mi pregunta pilla a mi digna suegra con la guardia baja porque por una vez, luce como un venado frente a los faros de un auto.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Bella. Sentémonos. —Nos acomodamos en el sofá, con Stan acurrucado entre nosotras, y ella me sonríe—. Honestamente, querida, probablemente sabes más sobre Ben que yo —ríe, pero en todo lo que puedo pensar es en que no debo saber ni la mitad de nada.

—Bueno, en realidad es sobre Ben… y Edward.

Esme presiona sus labios.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Solo estoy confundida, Esme. Su relación obviamente es volátil y ahora que Edward ha vuelto a St. Louis, no sé cómo debería tratarlo. —Eso es una pequeña mentira, pero no me preocupo. Solo quiero más respuestas.

—Oh, Bella, eso es algo que ni yo entiendo por completo. Siempre ha sido una competencia entre ambos, y Edward siempre ha estado resentido por la situación con su padre biológico. Él me lastimó profundamente cuando se fue de la manera que lo hizo, y también al quedarse lejos por tanto tiempo. Aunque, lo que importa, es que ha vuelto y está reconstruyendo las relaciones. Sé que puede ser un poco raro para ti tratar a Edward como una cuñada normal lo haría. No tienes que ser amiga de él, si te sientes incómoda con ello. Si… bueno, _cuando_ Ben se recupere, si Dios quiere, te ayudará a resolver todo esto. —Ella palmea mi mano, y eso es todo.

Y me doy cuenta de que no soy la única a la que Ben tiene controlada.

.

.

Escribo las palabras, pero miro mi teléfono por lo que parece una eternidad antes de apretar "Enviar". ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera sé qué esperar de esto. Todo se siente terriblemente inapropiado, incluso aunque ahora sé mucho más de la historia. No estoy segura de querer saber el resto.

Mi mundo ya se ha volteado 180 grados, junto con todos mis sentimientos por el hombre con el que me casé. ¿Realmente quiero arrastrar a Edward a esto? ¿Estoy mejor sin saber nada?

Me toma varios minutos reunir el coraje, pero finalmente presiono "Enviar".

 _¿Almuerzo el sábado? Tengo que hablar contigo._

La respuesta de Edward es casi instantánea, y hace que mi corazón palpite rápido en mi pecho.

 _ **Por supuesto. Prometo que este almuerzo no terminará como el último.**_

.

.

 _ **98 días**_

—Creo que es mi turno de preguntarte _por qué_ me invitaste a almorzar. —La sonrisa de Edward es tentativa y no lo culpo. Le grité la última vez que hablamos, y cuando se fue del hospital ese día, todavía lloraba.

—Necesito saber todo.

Edward me mira, y creo que veo algo de inquietud en sus ojos verdes.

—Solo tienes que preguntar, Bella. Ya ni siquiera me importa hacer que Ben se vea menos psicópata. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —Psicópata. La palabra me asusta, pero también despierta un temeroso sentido de curiosidad dentro de mí. ¿Eso podría ser verdad? ¿He estado casada con un psicópata todo este tiempo?

—¿Cuánto más te ha dicho Ben…?

—Espera, déjame dejar una cosa clara antes de que continuemos —dice Edward—. Ben no me _decía_ las cosas, no como si tuviéramos una conversación de verdad. Él presumía y se regodeaba. Y sí, dijo muchas cosas sobre ti. Y no quiero ser vulgar, pero al inicio de su relación, era, más que nada, cosas sobre tus senos y, eh, cosas sexuales.

Mis mejillas se enrojecen y siento un brote de ira, pero tengo que recordarme que estas cosas no son culpa de Edward. Mi esposo es el que hizo esto.

—Dime la verdad, Edward. ¿Ben te envió, um, fotos? De mí y él… —Mi voz se desvanece, incapaz de mirar a Edward directo a los ojos. Me ha estado molestando en mi mente, recordando las pocas veces que Ben me había tomado fotos y las otras veces donde yo le había enviado fotos de mí.

—Sí —dice rápidamente, y puedo notar que tampoco me quiere ver a los ojos.

Me llevo una mano al rostro, tan avergonzada y tan _molesta_. ¿Cómo Ben me pudo hacer esto? ¿Siquiera le importaba que yo pudiese enterarme?

—Probablemente debí haberte dicho algo antes —admite Edward finalmente—. Eso realmente me molestaba. Ben y yo tuvimos nuestra cuota de charla de vestuario, solo para tratar de igualarnos. Pero luego se casó contigo y no sé… parecía tan raro. No sabía cómo decirte, especialmente sin que pareciera que estaba tratando de ponerte en contra de Ben. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo él hubiera reaccionado a algo así.

—¡Edward, no es tu culpa! Dios, estoy tan avergonzada… por favor, por favor dime que borraste esas fotos. Esto ya es suficientemente duro; no puedo vivir con el hecho de que haya fotos de mí… de esa forma… allí afuera.

—Las borré inmediatamente, lo juro.

Asintiendo, juego con la comida en mi plato por un momento.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más, ambos solo moviendo la comida en nuestro plato. Parece que esta clase de charla, mata el apetito de ambos.

—Perdóname si esto es muy directo, y eres libre de no responder, pero ¿te vas a quedar con él? —La pregunta de Edward me impresiona, de alguna forma. Ni siquiera he pensado en la situación de esa forma. Todo lo que he pensado es que espero que Ben salga del coma para poder matarlo yo misma. Por supuesto, no realmente, pero una chica puede soñar. Por probablemente la millonésima vez, deseo que Ben esté despierto. Pero a diferencia de antes, es para poder gritarle y obtener respuestas de su parte. Quiero saber por qué él me haría todo esto cuando yo no he hecho más que darle todo de mí.

—No lo sé —digo, y es la verdad—. Las cosas son tan confusas ahora. No sé qué hacer. He comenzado a ver a un psiquiatra y me hizo darme cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio, toda nuestra relación, no es saludable. E incluso aunque ahora me doy cuenta, es difícil acostumbrarme a ello y entender. He vivido así por diez años. Ben se ha vuelto mi todo… cada sentido de normalidad que tengo está entrelazado con él. Estoy segura que eso no tiene sentido, pero, uh, así es como me siento. No tengo ni idea de lo que haré.

* * *

 _Bella ya se dio cuenta que su esposo no es quien pensaba y está buscando ayuda, ¿qué cree que pasará ahora? ¿De verdad Ben tenía engañada a toda su familia?_

 _¡No se olviden que nos alegran el día si nos cuentan su opinión, así que déjenla en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios, estamos muy contentas con el apoyo que le están dando a la historia._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _libbnnygramajo, debynoe, cavendano13, patymdn, krisr0405, abigail Ascencio, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, Pera l.t, kaja0507, Techu, bellaliz, Sully YM, lizdayanna, FerHerrera, cary, BellaSwanMasen, Yoliki, tulgarita, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, Vanina Iliana, gloriacullen, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Edward y Bella Cullen, terewee, ana mel, jupy, LinaMassen, Loonydraconian, Nyx-88, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, MontseZDiaz, Pili, somas, Merce, Lady Grigori,_ _Chayley Costa_ _y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **100 días**_

—Jasper quiere que conozca a su familia. ¿No es loco? Estoy tan nerviosa. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, pero ya que está en la milicia, solo tengo un determinado tiempo con él, así que está bien. Solo desearía que lo hubiera conocido cinco años antes, ¿sabes?

Le sonrío a mi cuñada, muy feliz por ella. Solo porque mi romance de cuento de hadas no resultó bien, no significa que envidie a Alice y su felicidad con Jasper.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Crees que vamos muy rápido? —Alice ha estado hablando dos kilómetros por minuto durante toda la tarde y creo que esta es la primera vez en la que ella realmente se ha detenido a preguntar mi opinión. Aunque no me importa. Sé cómo es Alice y la amo por eso.

—No lo sé, Al. Solo han pasado dos meses, pero pienso que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. Y no creo haberte visto tan feliz antes.

Ella chilla, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.

—¡Genial! Me he estado muriendo por decírtelo, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarías. ¡Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar! —Está hablando rápidamente de nuevo y no pude evitar dejar de escucharla por un minuto. Recuerdo, hace diez años, cuando yo era la que estaba en su posición. Diciéndole a todos las maravillosas noticias; mi perfecto novio me había propuesto matrimonio y viviríamos felices para siempre. Y mírenme ahora.

Pero desecho esos pensamientos infelices y le abro mis brazos a mi cuñada, la chica que amo tanto que bien podría ser de mi propia carne y sangre.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Alice. —Es difícil estar tan feliz por otra persona en este momento, pero lo estoy. Alice se merece esto y yo espero que su cuento de hadas se haga realidad y se mantenga perfecto.

—Muchísimas gracias, Bella. No puedo expresar cuánto significa tu apoyo para mí. Sé que todo esto pasó muy rápido y es algo loco, pero el permiso de Jasper terminará pronto, y si no estamos casados cuando vuelva al servicio… bueno, las cosas serán diez veces más difíciles.

—Lo entiendo, Alice. De verdad. Te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Ella me abraza de nuevo y yo la abrazo más fuerte. Incluso en momentos como estos, cuando no está diciendo o haciendo nada particularmente especial, Alice es un enorme alivio para mí. Y aunque no quiero colocarla en una posición incómoda, hay cosas que necesito de ella para proceder con ciertas cosas en mi vida. No quiero descarrilar toda la atención de sus nuevas noticias, pero todavía necesito muchas respuestas sobre Ben… y sobre Edward.

Incluso aunque Edward ha sido abierto y me ha dicho todo lo que yo quería escuchar, todavía necesito otra fuente de información. Estaba tan feliz con Ben. E incluso aunque he tenido muchas revelaciones gracias a Edward y a la doctora Hunter, estoy reticente a tirar diez años de mi vida cuando ni siquiera puedo hablar con Ben o escuchar su defensa.

—Al, necesito preguntarte un par de cosas más acerca de tus hermanos, si está bien. Es solo que… bueno, Edward ha estado hablando mucho más conmigo y me ha dicho algunas cosas que son bastante perturbadoras. —Veo el ceño de Alice fruncirse, pero pujo mi suerte y continúo—. Según Edward, él y Ben mantuvieron comunicación, incluso luego de que Edward se mudara a Chicago. ¿Sabes si eso es verdad?

—Uh, sí. Mencionaron correos electrónicos, lo cual me sorprendió en el momento porque… bueno, sabes cómo eran las cosas, cómo son, entre esos dos. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Bella?

—Te explicaré todo, Alice, pero primero necesito entender algunas cosas. Siéntete libre de no responder, ¿pero Ben alguna vez te ha… bueno, dicho cosas sobre mí? ¿Cosas personales?

—¡¿Qué?! No, Bella —exclama Alice, pero luego se queda callada—. Pero, um, sé que Ben sí presumía mucho sobre ti frente a Edward. Creo que Edward tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por ti. Ben nunca dijo nada personal sobre ti frente a mí, lo juro. Te lo habría dicho. Sí le gustaba echarle las cosas en cara a Edward. Solo… que él te tenía y que eras perfecta para él. Quería que Edward estuviera celoso. Aunque, ¿a qué te refieres con _cosas personales_?

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, sin aspirar a revivir este desastre una vez más. No quiero que Alice conozca cada detalle, incluso aunque ella es mi mejor amiga. Es vergonzoso, especialmente cuando notas que mi esposo, su querido hermano mayor, es el núcleo de todo esto.

—No quiero ahondar, pero Edward sabía algunas cosas sobre mí y Ben, cosas que solo uno de nosotros pudo haberle dicho. Y obviamente no fui yo. Dice que Ben le contó y si bien no quiero creer eso sobre mi esposo… es difícil no hacerlo. Es la única otra persona que le pudo haber contado. Y ni siquiera está aquí para defenderse, así que me siento muy confundida… No sé qué hacer.

Y las lágrimas comienzan de nuevo y las limpio rápidamente. Estoy tan cansada de llorar por esto.

—Dios. Lo siento, Bella. De verdad. No quiero hablar negativamente acerca de Ben, pero creo que puedo confirmar que le decía cosas a Edward. Se trata de competir para ellos dos y Ben haría cualquier cosa para lucirse frente a Edward. No quiero pensar que él traicionaría tu confianza, pero desafortunadamente no lo dudaría. Es una persona distinta cuando se trata de Edward. Nunca ha sido de ese modo con nadie más. Sabes cómo es él realmente, Bella.

La cosa es que no, no sé quién es él realmente. Cada percepción que he tenido de mi esposo en los últimos diez años ha sido terriblemente distorsionada por toda la información que ha surgido en las últimas semanas. Hace un mes, nunca habría pensado que la reaparición de Edward en St. Louis y en nuestras vidas me causaría tanto impacto.

Su llegada y subsecuentes confesiones me enviaron a un remolino sin fin. No sé en quién o qué creer, y para hacer las cosas peores, ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi esposo sobre esto.

Ben siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Había sido mi todo por tanto tiempo. E incluso aunque me siento tan traicionada por él y habiendo entendido que nuestra relación no era perfecta o saludable, desearía poder volver cien días en el tiempo y poder hablar con él.

.

.

 _ **101 días**_

—Bueno, Bella, ha habido algunos cambios. —Las palabras del doctor Harper casi me sacan de mi silla.

Por meses, no ha habido cambios. Nada bueno, nada malo.

—Vaya. ¿Qué clase de cambios? No ha habido ninguna mejora desde las primeras semanas, pero tampoco ha habido nada malo. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Bueno, como sabes, el derrame de tu esposo fue causado por un estrés cardíaco. Afortunadamente, pudimos estabilizar su corazón y prevenir una falla. Pero, desafortunadamente, con el tiempo, los músculos de su corazón han continuado su debilitamiento ya que permanece en coma. Lo que ahora nos preocupa es que el debilitamiento progrese y cause que los ventrículos del corazón de Ben se dilaten. Y si el ventrículo se dilata demasiado, su corazón es incapaz de bombear sangre y entonces trataríamos con una falla cardíaca.

Las palabras del doctor Harper me asustan, pero logro mantener mi compostura frente a él.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto, mis ojos puestos en Ben. Luce igual para mí. No luce como el tipo de persona con problemas cardíacos, especialmente unos que podrían matarlo. A pesar de los tubos y las máquinas sonando a su alrededor, luce bastante normal. Luce como un hombre de mediana edad normal, no como uno que puede morir.

—Bueno, si se pone grave, necesitaría un trasplante de corazón. Quiero reiterar que no está en ese punto todavía. Falla cardíaca es el peor resultado y solo tratamos de prepararte para lo peor. Está en buenas manos aquí, Bella, y tú también. Haremos todo lo posible para cuidar de Ben y para ofrecerte cualquier ayuda que necesites.

* * *

 _Pobre Bella… sigue tan confundida y ahora Ben parece estar un poco peor._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Cuéntennos sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _BellaSwanMasen, bbluelilas, cavendano13, tulgarita, Edward y Bella Cullen, rjnavajas, .10, debynoe, lizdayanna, bellaliz, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, LinaMassen, Sully YM, Merce, krisr0405, kaja0507, Ivi, TataXOXO, Yoliki, somas, Lorenitta22, Chayley Costa, sarapineda44, Pera l.t, patymdn, Lady Grigori, gloriacullen, Sofi (agradecemos mucho tu comentario, pero no creemos que haya un error en lo que nos marcas, entendemos "charla de vestuario" como una forma de decir "charla de hombres", sin que tenga que ser necesariamente en un vestuario. Igual seguimos agradeciendo mucho tu comentario, esperamos que alguna vez nos cuentes qué te parece la historia), Techu, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, Adriana Molina, libbnnygramajo, Nyx-88, freedom2604, Meli. A y Vanina Iliana._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _ **102 días**_

Decirle a Esme y a Carlisle sobre Ben es tan duro como escucharlo del doctor Harper, o peor. Las noticias fueron difíciles para mí, pero era más impresión que otra cosa. Ya me estaba sintiendo muy confundida por Ben y nuestro matrimonio y no estoy muy segura de cómo nombrar la emoción que se libera en mi interior. Pero para Esme y Carlisle, las noticias han sido completamente devastadoras. Ben, su hijo de oro, está en peligro.

—¿Lo pusieron en la lista de trasplantes? Ya es bastante que no hayan logrado sacarlo del coma, si no le consiguen un nuevo corazón…

—No funciona así, querida. —Carlisle, normalmente estoico y callado, interrumpió a su esposa—. Está en coma, ni siquiera lo tomarán para la lista de trasplante.

Esme se queda en silencio, y observo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Sin decir otra palabra, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Me remuevo incómoda en mi silla y me aferro más a la bebida que Carlisle había hecho para mí.

—Lo siento, Bella. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —Levanto la mirada y Carlisle me sonríe con tristeza, sus ojos misteriosos.

—No. Gracias, Carlisle, pero yo debería ser la que te pregunte eso.

Él sacude la cabeza y su sonrisa decae.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? Pareces un poco distante últimamente. Sé que debe ser duro estar sin Ben a tu lado, pero siempre puedes hablar con Esme o conmigo si lo necesitas. Estamos aquí para ti y te amamos como una hija.

—Gracias. También los amo a ambos, mucho. Pero en realidad… —Comienzo a negarme a su oferta, pero de pronto lo pienso mejor—. En realidad me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa. —Él asiente y yo continúo—. Con Edward de vuelta en St. Louis… bueno, ha traído algunos problemas para mí. Me ha dicho algunas cosas sobre su relación con Ben que son desconcertantes. Y enterarme de… que Ben puede haberle dicho cosas personales de mí a Edward. No sé si es verdad. Ben es mi esposo. Y Edward… bueno, apenas lo conozco. Obviamente no puedo hablar con Ben acerca de esto. Alice ha tratado de rellenar algunos espacios en blanco por mí, pero no fue de mucha ayuda…

—¿Qué me estás preguntando, Bella? —Carlisle se recuesta en su asiento, el misterio de sus ojos, reemplazado por confusión.

—Solo quiero saber si el hombre con el que me casé es todo lo que pensé que era —susurro, incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo.

Carlisle se levanta y se sirve otra bebida, y unos minutos pasan antes de que hable de nuevo.

—Ben y Edward tienen una relación tumultuosa, siempre la han tenido. Tampoco creo que yo haya ayudado mucho. Era difícil acostumbrarme a criar a Edward. Por supuesto, llegué a amarlo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero el daño está hecho, y Edward sufrió por ello. Ben, por otra parte, siempre ha florecido. Ha sido exitoso en todo lo que ha intentado. Y sé que no es humilde. Le gustaba asegurarse que Edward también supiera acerca de sus éxitos. No imagino que esto sea noticia para ti, pero no hay nada más que pueda decirte.

—No debí haber preguntado. Lo siento, Carlisle. Me iré.

Hubo una cosa que aprendí acerca de mi conversación con Carlisle. Ben realmente tenía a todos los demás engañados, no solo a Esme. Pero, ¿Edward también me ha engañado?

.

.

Sueño con ojos verdes esa noche. Son los mismos ojos verdes por los que he estado cautivada por una década, los que amaba más que nada.

Pero por segunda vez, esos ojos verdes no le pertenecen a mi esposo. Le pertenecen a su medio hermano y la idea de eso me asusta. Es otro tipo de traición; una mucho peor que la que había sentido que estaba cometiendo.

Esa noche, por primera vez, me permito darme cuenta de que estoy muy inmersa en todo. En algún punto, entre llorar, pelear y las confesiones, le había dado una parte de mí a Edward. No es una parte físicamente íntima, sino una emocional. No sé cuándo sucedió, pero no puedo negarlo ahora. Siento algo por él, algo que sé no debo estar sintiendo.

Con toda la confusión que ya se coló en cada parte de mi vida, este problema de más no es bienvenido. Pero, desafortunadamente, antes de que siquiera pudiera notarlo, tengo preguntas mucho más grandes para responder.

.

.

 _ **103 días**_

Me siento en la oscuridad de la oficina de Ben, mirando la pantalla de la computadora frente a mí. Se había vuelto dolorosamente obvio que nadie pueda decir en quién es bueno confiar. No puedo desechar todo mi matrimonio por basarme en lo que Edward me dice, pero tampoco me puedo quedar con un hombre que me haya traicionado de esa forma, si es cierto.

Para mí, solo hay una opción viable. Mi primera búsqueda en el correo de Ben había sido inútil, pero no había buscado más allá de su correo de trabajo.

Si Ben realmente es la persona manipuladora y destructiva que Edward dice, estos correos aún tienen que existir. Serían como trofeos para él. También significa que encontrar estos correos podría no ser fácil. Comienzo por mirar en su primera cuenta privada y me decepciona encontrar que los correos en la cuenta solo datan de hace cinco años. Miro en algunas de sus cuentas basura, pero tampoco encuentro nada.

Me estoy frustrando un poco, pero ahora estoy determinada a probar o desechar las horribles cosas que mi esposo puede haberme hecho. Si yo encuentro estos correos, sería una prueba más de que Ben había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo y que nuestro matrimonio no es nada más que un juego para él. Me duele mucho, pero ese dolor me anima a buscar más. Merezco saber la verdad, incluso si me mata.

Luego de entrar a su cuenta principal, encuentro su cuenta de respaldo. Es una cuenta Hotmail, la cual, desafortunadamente, no comparte las contraseñas de ninguna de las otras cuentas de Ben que yo conozco.

La suerte está de mi lado cuando llego a las preguntas de seguridad y en poco tiempo, puedo tener acceso a la cuenta.

El mouse se pasea por la carpeta "enviados" y puedo sentir mi mano temblando. Admito que estoy aterrorizada. Estoy tan asustada de lo que pudiese encontrar, pero me debo a mí misma el encontrar algunas respuestas de una vez por todas. Ingreso, revisando la primera página lentamente sin encontrar nada. La cuenta es muy reciente, con correos fechados de hace un año. En su mayoría son correos de y para amigos de la universidad, unos que no me molesto en leer.

No tiene sentido revisar ninguno de esos… Quiero encontrar respuestas, no aburrirme hasta la muerte, así que voy hasta la barra de búsqueda, escribo el nombre de mi cuñado y presiono _enter_.

Cientos de resultados aparecen. Cientos.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… ¿Qué creen que haya en esos cientos y cientos de correos? ¿Lo que muchas ya sospechamos?_

 _¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios, saben que nos encanta leerlos!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _BellaSwanMasen, Pam Malfoy Black,_ _krisr0405_ _, Pili,_ _patymdn_ _, saraipineda44,_ _lizdayanna_ _,_ _libbnnygramajo_ _,_ _cavendano13_ _,_ _Vanina Iliana_ _,_ _ginnicullenswan_ _,_ _Nyx-88_ _, somas,_ _Lorenitta22,_ _bellaliz_ _,_ _Chayley Costa_ _, Adriana Molina,_ _kaja0507_ _,_ _Lady Grigori_ _, Yoliki, Sully YM, Tulgarita, Cary,_ _debynoe_ _,_ _bbluelilas, Tata XOXO,_ _LinaMassen,_ _abigail Ascencio_ _, Techu y Noelia._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 **103 días. Edward.**

—¿Qué? No me digas que no me has extrañado. —Victoria se planta frente a mí, las comisuras de su boca pintada de color rojo hacia abajo, en un puchero exagerado. Se había acercado por un beso y, por primera vez desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, la rechacé.

No sé qué decir. Dándose cuenta de lo que significa mi silencio, Victoria se zafa de mí y entra a la suite del hotel donde me estoy quedando hasta que pueda mudarme a mi nuevo departamento. Cuando sale, está completamente vestida de nuevo, y me hace una seña para que me siente al borde de la cama. Lo hago, y ella también, manteniendo una distancia considerable.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? Esto… esto es grande, Edward. Nunca me has rechazado, así que sé que esto es serio.

Río, y ella también muestra una sonrisa. De alguna forma hemos vuelto a nuestra vieja relación, donde solo éramos amigos cercanos y nada más. Tanto como adoré tener una relación sexual con Victoria en el pasado, también adoraba nuestra amistad platónica.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Vic. No es que no te encuentre atractiva. No… No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Creo que me he enamorado de ella.

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Victoria y su boca se abre en shock.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se levanta de la cama e inmediatamente comienza a pasear por la habitación, igual que cuando tenemos un problema en el trabajo. La familiaridad de sus acciones es confortable, de alguna manera, pero no ayuda a aclarar mi mente para nada—. Estamos hablando de tu cuñada, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Coloco mi cabeza en mis manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo en mi corazón y en mi cabeza—. Es loco, sé que lo es, pero, Victoria, necesito tu consejo.

—Bueno, tonto, antes de que pueda darte algún consejo, necesito entender un poco mejor las cosas. Explícame cómo han cambiado las cosas… lo último que escuché, era que solo es tu estirada cuñada a la que querías follar hace diez años.

—Resulta que no es estirada. Ben le ha hablado mierda de mí por años, así que supongo que no debí haberme sorprendido de que yo no le agradara. Pero de todas formas, tienes razón. Sí quise dormir con ella luego de que nos presentaron por primera vez. Era hermosa, y aún lo es. Ben sabía que yo la quería y se entrometió. Habían sido amigos por un tiempo, así que estoy seguro de que él también tenía interés y estuvo preparando el terreno todo el tiempo, pero aun así. Estuve molesto. Él también lo supo. Me enviaba fotos, correos, mensajes… todo eso. Solo para restregármelo en la cara. Eventualmente pareció que mi atracción por ella murió ya que se casó con el tarado de mi medio hermano.

»Pero entonces regresé a St. Louis y, por primera vez, la vi sin Ben. La vi como persona, no solo como una chica ardiente o mi cuñada. Es una persona encantadora, Victoria. Mucho mejor de lo que Ben merece. Le conté sobre Ben, sobre cómo la trataba y que yo sabía todo, y ella solo explotó. Sentí lástima por ella, pero también sentí otra cosa. Me tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de qué es esa otra cosa. Me gusta. Por muy inmaduro que suene, me gusta Bella. Siento que me estoy enamorando de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sé que está casada… con mi medio hermano.

—Esto es como una telenovela, Edward. —Victoria niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Dile cómo te sientes. Ahora que sabe la verdad sobre su esposo, puede que esté lista para liberarse de él. Aunque sería raro si comenzaran a tener sexo de una vez, solo para que lo sepas. Así que guarda esas maniobras de casanova para después.

—No soy un animal, Vic. Dame algo de crédito. Solo quiero decirle cómo me siento.

.

.

 _ **103 días. Bella.**_

Hacer clic en los correos es aburrido. Algunos de ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Otros sí, pero no contienen nada personal, específico o degradante. Pero el resto, el resto es horroroso.

Las fotos ya eran lo suficientemente malas. Eso fue degradante y humillante, pero al menos ya sabía cómo lucían todas; las había visto antes. Duele saber que Ben las había compartido de forma tan descuidada y viciosa. El fanfarroneo y las descripciones gráficas eran la peor parte. Nunca hubiera esperado eso. No es el hombre con el que pensé que me había casado y estoy horrorizada por quien realmente es.

Cierro torpemente el navegador, las lágrimas nublan mi visión.

Ya no reconozco mi vida.

.

.

 **120 días**

Las llamadas y los mensajes de texto han llegado y llegado por las últimas tres semanas.

—Bella, no te he visto en algunos días. ¿Estás bien? Encontrémonos pronto.

—Lauren y el doctor Harper dicen que no te han visto en el hospital en días. ¿Estás bien?

—Isabella, querida, por favor llámame. Alice dice que está preocupada por ti.

—Mira, han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te vi, Bella, y estoy comenzando a ponerme menos preocupada y más enojada. Se supone que me ayudes a planear mi boda. Llámame.

Por las últimas tres semanas me he aislado de una forma totalmente distinta a como lo hice cuando Ben fue al hospital. Entonces, me había apoyado en mis familiares políticos para que me reconfortaran. Ahora, me lancé de cara al trabajo e ignoraba a las personas que trataban de acercarse a mí.

Antes de leer esos correos, no estaba segura de qué quería hacer acerca de mi matrimonio con Ben.

Ahora solo quiero que termine.

.

.

—Entonces no has _desaparecido_ de la faz de la tierra. —Alice está en el marco de mi puerta, sus brazos cruzados y luciendo furiosa.

—Lo siento, Al. —Abro más la puerta y doy un paso atrás para que pueda entrar a la casa.

Ambas estamos en silencio mientras se quita su abrigo y zapatos, y me sigue hasta la cocina. Nos sirvo a ambas una taza de café, y ella acepta la suya, sentándose en la barra.

—Adelante, explícate.

—Quiero divorciarme de Ben. —Suena ridículo, incluso para mí, pero se siente bien decir finalmente las palabras en voz alta—. He pensado en esto y en prácticamente nada más por las últimas tres semanas. No es el hombre con el que pensé que me había casado, Alice. He descubierto la verdad sobre él y me asusta. No debería temer de mi propio esposo. Y aunque sé que nunca me lastimaría físicamente… —Me detengo, sabiendo que he estado divagando.

Alice me mira, su taza de café en la mano, la boca completamente abierta.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? Estás hablando de mi hermano… ¡te ama más que a nada! Nunca lastimaría a nadie, mucho menos a ti…

—Envió por correo fotos de mí desnuda, Alice, y esa solo es la punta del iceberg. —Limpio algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, y ni siquiera puedo mirar a mi cuñada—. No quiero hablar de eso. Solo que es lo que ha estado sucediendo. Disculpa que no he estado cerca. No quería ignorarte.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella… ¿estás segura? Lo siento tanto, pero de verdad, ¿cien por ciento segura? No suena como Ben y tirar todo tu matrimonio por la borda, sin poder hablar con él…

La miro sin poder creerlo.

—Alice, estoy segura. No te habría dicho que quería el divorcio si no estuviera segura.

—Lo siento. No quise sonar como si estuviera restándole importancia, de verdad que no. Solo no puedo creer que Ben haría algo como eso.

—Tampoco yo, Alice. Ese es el problema. Me ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo y me ha tomado mucho tiempo darme cuenta. Y si Edward no me hubiera dicho, nunca me habría enterado. —Tan pronto como las palabras abandonan mi boca, sé que he cometido un gran error.

—¿ _Edward_ te dijo? ¿Mi hermano Edward? ¿Qué ti…? —Se detiene, sus ojos ampliándose—. Oh, por Dios. ¿Me estás diciendo que Ben le envió fotos de ti a Edward? Eso… eso es enfermizo.

—Lo mismo pienso yo.

* * *

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, libbnnygramajo, Lorenitta22, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Edward y Bella Cullen, Adriu, debynoe, saraipineda44, Techu, Yoliki, Chonis22, Merce, cavendano13, Nyx-88, Noelia, kaja0507, krisr0405, Pili, Pera l.t, somas, rosy canul 10, patymdn, Chayley Costa, Adriana Molina, lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, bbluelilas, terewee, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Jupy, Cary, freedom2604, glow0718, liduvina y OnlyRobPatti._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **126 días**_

—Bella, es el doctor Harper.

—Hola, doctor Harper. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Me aparto de mi escritorio en mi silla con ruedas, dejándola rodar. No he estado en el hospital por casi un mes y, obviamente, los doctores y enfermeras han comenzado a notarlo. Me había vuelto muy unida a muchos de ellos en los primeros tres meses de la hospitalización de Ben y me habían visto allí una vez al día, hasta dos algunos días.

—Bella, siento molestarte en el trabajo, pero necesitas venir al hospital tan pronto como te sea posible. Tu esposo está sufriendo.

Y ahí me quedo entumecida.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Por los últimos cuatro meses me he negado a pensar en la muerte como el final de la estadía de Ben en el hospital. Incluso luego de que supe la verdad sobre mi esposo, el divorcio fue lo que llegó a mi mente en lugar de su muerte.

¿Quiero que Ben muera? Sigo lastimada y muy mortificada. He comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por mi cuñado, pero nada de eso borra diez años de matrimonio, durante los cuales había estado inconsciente, pero me había convencido a mí misma de que éramos felices. Una parte de mí no quiere perder eso. No sé cómo lidiaría con la muerte de Ben, especialmente ahora que nuestro matrimonio está en una posición tan extraña. Quiero el divorcio y él no tiene idea. Todo ha cambiado desde que él entró en coma.

Yo he cambiado.

.

.

—¿Cómo está? —Estoy sin aliento mientras abro la puerta de la habitación de Ben y corro dentro. El doctor Harper ya está allí, junto con dos enfermeras que reconozco.

—Bella, por favor. —El doctor Harper pasa delante y me hace un gesto para que lo siga fuera de la habitación. Lo hago, siguiéndolo a la sala familiar al final del pasillo.

Nos sentamos y me ofrece una taza de café. Acepto, deseando que solo llegue al punto. Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que lastima mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta es tan grande que ahora lucho para tragar el café que el doctor Harper me ha dado.

—Bella, siento decirte que Ben tuvo otro ataque cardíaco esta tarde. Los músculos de su corazón ya estaban severamente debilitados, como sabes. Desafortunadamente, su corazón también está muy débil para bombear sangre por su cuenta. Depende de un ventilador y no somos muy optimistas. —Se estira para palmear mi mano y puedo notar que realmente entiende—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos por Ben y espero que también podamos hacer lo que sea que necesites de nosotros.

.

.

Observo en silencio mientras Esme, Carlisle y Alice se sientan alrededor de la cama de Ben. Están llorosos, pero calmados, hablando por lo bajo y abrazando a Ben uno por vez. Esme acaricia la mejilla de su hijo, parece que es incapaz de romper su conexión física con él. Me he apartado para darles espacio y tiempo con él, pero en realidad no quiero verme interactuar con él.

No tengo ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Lloro? ¿Lo beso? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando quiero divorciarme y he comenzado a odiarlo? ¿Y cómo puedo actuar triste y desolada por su muerte cuando me ha lastimado de tantas formas?

Edward está a mi lado, también en silencio. Se había colocado al lado de la cama de Ben con el resto de su familia para despedirse rápidamente de su medio hermano, el que lo había torturado y manipulado a todos los demás. Ahora está a mi lado, haciéndome sentir un poco más fuerte. Puede que sea incorrecto, pero me siento cómoda en su presencia. Quiero negar los sentimientos que he comenzado a desarrollar por Edward, pero incluso ahora, es una lucha. Quiero abrazarlo y ver cómo se siente para él abrazarme ahora que siento que voy a colapsar bajo el estrés y la confusión.

—¿Cómo estás? —habla bajo, para que solo yo pueda escucharlo. Y por muy extraño que sea, me reconforta.

—No lo sé —digo honestamente, manteniendo mis ojos en mi familia política—. No puedo creerlo.

Él asiente, también mirando a Ben y al resto de su familia.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

Alice se voltea para mirarnos, sus ojos rojos.

—Bella, lo siento, necesito un descanso. ¿Me acompañarías a la máquina de café?

Asiento, tomando mi cartera y mi chaqueta.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Iré con ustedes. —No me sorprende que Edward hable. No lo culpo por también querer salir de esta habitación.

Esme y Carlisle apenas levantan la mirada mientras los tres salimos de la habitación y me golpea una nueva ola de dolor cuando pienso en lo que deben estar pasando. A pesar de lo que él me hizo y al resto de su familia, es su hijo. Siempre fue su niño dorado, su pequeño. Sé que no están de acuerdo con mi decisión de quitarle el respirador, incluso aunque él estuviera destinado a una vida como vegetal si no lo hiciera.

En el pasillo, Alice lanza sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano mayor no estará en mi boda —llora. La abrazo por un momento, pero luego se aparta de mí y abraza a Edward—. Gracias por venir a casa. No podría hacer esto sin ti. —Su exclamación es en pánico y los ojos de Edward se llenan de lágrimas, y su hermana menor lo abraza.

Doy un paso atrás para que los dos puedan compartir un momento y mi cabeza y mi corazón se aceleran.

Pienso que tomé la decisión correcta al quitar el respirador. La calidad de vida de Ben habría sido nada si lo manteníamos con vida. Habría vivido gracias a las máquinas hasta que su corazón se rindiera de una vez por todas. ¿Y para qué? Si él hubiera vivido de esa manera, de todas formas hubiera querido el divorcio, dejándolo solo en el hospital, pudriéndose. Si las cosas fueran diferentes y Ben no me hubiera tratado como un trozo de carne, en lugar de la mujer a la que supuestamente amaba, probablemente no habría tomado esta decisión.

Pero ahora sé la verdad y esta es mi única oportunidad de distanciarme por el daño que este hombre me ha hecho y retomar mi vida. Luché contra esta decisión, porque no la tomé a la ligera. De alguna forma, tengo la vida de Ben en mis manos. Si había alguna posibilidad realista de que despertara y se recuperara por completo, no habría tomado esta decisión.

.

.

Para cuando terminamos con las despedidas, el turno nocturno de las enfermeras ha llegado. Lauren es una de las primeras en acercarse directamente a mí, sus brazos abiertos. La abrazo y luego la guio hacia el pasillo, en silencio, lejos del resto de la familia.

—Bella, lo siento tanto —dice Lauren tan pronto la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotras—. ¿Estás bien? —Asiento sin decir nada y ella me mira, llena de preguntas—. No te he visto en semanas. Tampoco el doctor Harper o Hannah. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Niego, pero sonrío ligeramente para que no se preocupe demasiado.

—Estaré bien, Lauren. Gracias. No quiero profundizar mucho ahora.

Me deja con otro abrazo y una cariñosa sonrisa, y reúno mis fuerzas para volver a la habitación a la que me he acostumbrado tanto.

* * *

 _Bella tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil en este capítulo, ¿creen que es la correcta?_

 _Como siempre esperamos saber todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Niny96, Pam Malfoy Black, Florr, Vanina Iliana, LinaMasen, Edward y Bella Cullen, Pera L. t, lizdayanna, Arlette Cullen Swan, Noelia, libbnnygramajo, patymdn, liduvina, Chayley Costa, BellaSwanMasen, krisr0405, Yoliki, .10, Pili, cavendano13, rjnavajasm, Tulgarita, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Adriu, Ivi, jupy, saraipineda44, terewee, Nyx-88, Cary, freedom2604, bellaliz, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, melina, ginnicullenswan, Lorenitta22, Merce, somas, Belli swan dwyer, .joana y eliananayara._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 **127 días**

—Bella.

Despierto de golpe, mis ojos buscando la fuente del sonido en la habitación.

Edward está parado en el marco de la puerta del salón familiar, con una taza de café en su mano. Como yo, luce desarreglado y con poco descanso. Sonrío débilmente y me levanto, estirando mi adolorido cuerpo antes de aceptar con energía el café que él me da.

Me golpea de pronto lo bien que Edward me está tratando y cuán diferente es a todo lo que estoy acostumbrada. Había estado en completa negación sobre lo que era la relación con mi esposo, pero sé que no era así. Una parte de mí aún ama a mi esposo, el hombre que pensé que era. Pero el resto de mí sabe que yo había sido manipulada y maltratada como todos los demás.

—Mis padres ya terminaron de despedirse —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Asiento, abrumada por un sentimiento indescriptible. Es una extraña mezcla de culpa, tristeza y alivio. No sé cómo llamarlo, pero lo detesto. Me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, incluso aunque sé que esta es la decisión correcta. Lo sé, pero siento que aún tengo que convencerme a mí misma.

—Gracias —digo en voz baja mientras volvemos juntos a la habitación de Ben. Mi corazón se siente como si estuviese latiendo a través de mi pecho, y hay puntos en mi visión. Pero continuamos caminando y otra vez estoy parada en el borde de la puerta de esa habitación por lo que parece la millonésima vez, mirando a mi esposo acostado en la misma cama de hospital.

En ese momento, parece que nada hubiera cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo, todo lo ha hecho. Es extremadamente desconcertante de que yo no tenga ni la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con esto.

Esme, llorando, abre sus brazos para mí. La abrazo fuerte, sintiéndome verdaderamente triste. Solo porque nuestra relación no hubiese sido lo que yo pensé que era, no significa que no me doliera el fin de esta y la muerte del hombre al que había llamado mío por diez años.

Sosteniendo a Esme con una mano y a Alice con la otra, observo al doctor y a las enfermeras entrar a la habitación. Carlisle y Edward están al otro lado de la cama, las manos en sus bolsillos, con el rostro triste. Los ojos de Carlisle están rojos por las lágrimas y no hay emoción en el rostro de Edward. Esta familia se siente derrotada mientras estamos al lado de la cama de Ben, viéndolo morir.

Y en menos de una hora, todo ha terminado.

.

.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo —murmura Esme, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Nunca imaginé que terminaría así. Mi pequeño…

—Basta de eso —dice Carlisle, levantándose—. Debemos celebrar la vida de Ben, no ahogarnos en la tristeza. —Levanta su copa y en silencio lo imitamos—. Por Ben. Su vida terminó demasiado pronto, y dejó atrás muchos seres queridos, pero siempre lo amaremos.

—Por Ben —dicen todos en coro, tomando un trago. Los ojos de Edward encuentran los míos por sobre el borde de nuestras copas y me sonríe sombríamente antes de tomar un trago.

El resto de la tarde pasa rápidamente, pero al final, comienza a sentirse menos depresiva y un poco más llevadera. Las copiosas bebidas ayudan, pero también es agradable estar con mi familia y saber que estarían aquí para mí incluso si Ben está muerto. Me hace sentir un poco menos sola.

.

.

—Lo tengo, gracias. —Edward está detrás de mí mientras lucho por abrir la puerta principal, sosteniendo la caja con las pertenencias de Ben que se habían acumulado en el hospital en sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura? —Rio, y coloco la caja en mis brazos mientras me quita las llaves de las manos—. Eres una pésima bebedora, Cheney. —Abre la puerta en un instante y le devuelvo la caja.

—No estoy ebria, Cullen. Se supone que estoy en pena. Y estoy un poco mareada, pero no, no ebria. —Entro a la casa, sacándome los tacones de una patada y masajeando las adoloridas suelas de mis pies—. Tira esa caja al garaje, no la quiero en la casa.

Edward obedece y varios minutos después, se une a mí en la oscura cocina.

—¿Qué tienes para beber, Cheney?

—Es Swan —digo en voz baja, sin moverme de mi lugar en el mesón mientras él busca en el refrigerador—. Y no creo que debas beber más.

—¿De verdad? —Iluminado solo por la luz del refrigerador abierto, Edward luce como un niño pequeño.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—Sí, de verdad. Ya has bebido demasiado. Ambos.

—No sobre eso. —Edward rueda los ojos, finalmente sacando una vieja botella de vodka del refrigerador—. Sobre el nombre. ¿Es en serio?

Él me sirve una copa y sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos.

—Sí. Estoy cansada de estar atada a Ben.

Ambos chocamos nuestras copas y hago una mueca por el ardor, aunque es agradable saber que no estoy completamente insensible.

—Bueno. Eso hace esto un poco más fácil —dice Edward lentamente, bajando su copa al mesón.

Sus labios están sobre los míos de repente, calientes e insistentes, llenos de emoción. Me quedo quieta por un momento, pero en medio segundo me rindo ante él, porque esto es lo que he querido por semanas. Mis manos se deslizan alrededor de su cuello, una de ellas subiendo para pasarla por su cabello grueso. Sus manos se envuelven en mi cintura, apretando fuerte y haciéndome sentir más deseada de lo que me he sentido en años.

Nos besamos por lo que se sintieron años, llevándome a un lugar más pacífico del que había estado en un largo tiempo. De pronto estamos luchando por subir las escaleras. Sería fácil si solo dejáramos de besarnos por un momento, pero parece imposible. Siento que _tengo_ que estar besándolo. Tengo que tocarlo.

Nos guía hacia la habitación de huéspedes, jalando la camisa de Edward hasta que está en el suelo. Mi vestido la sigue, y Edward me levanta hacia la cama. De pronto se detiene y se aparta, mirándome. Su pecho se levanta con dificultad y sus ojos son salvajes.

—¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto? —pregunta y me congelo—. No es que no quiera. Lo he deseado por años. Solo que…

—No estoy ebria —susurro—. Y también lo he deseado.

* * *

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _cavendano13,_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Techu, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, Belli swan dwyer, solecitopucheta, patymdn, krisr0405, Pili, debynoe c, Mel.A, Ivi, Noelia, libbnnygramajo, rjnavajas, freedom2604, jupy, tulgarita, Pera l.t, liduvina, Cary, bbluelilas, Edward y Bella Cullen, Niny96, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, ginnicullenswan, lizdayanna,_ _kaja0507, Nyx-88, Adriana Molina, Chayley Costa, miop, melina, OnlyRobPatti y Lady Grigori._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **127 días, continuación.**_

Los labios de Edward vuelven a los míos tan pronto las palabras salen de mi boca, y lo jalo hacia mí con hambre. Sé que estoy confundida y dolida. Sé que puede que me arrepienta en la mañana, pero en este momento, solo quiero sentirme amada y adorada, no manipulada y usada. En algunos niveles siento que apenas conozco a Edward, pero en otros, siento que somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Parece retorcido que me esté… involucrando con el medio hermano de mi esposo fallecido, especialmente tan increíblemente pronto luego de su muerte. Ben ha estado muerto para mí desde que supe la verdad acerca de él y la naturaleza abusiva de nuestra relación.

Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras las manos de Edward empujan mi falda sobre mi cintura. Me permito perderme en su toque, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? —No es hasta que Edward habla, varios minutos después, que me doy cuenta que estamos piel con piel, sin nada entre nosotros.

—Sí —suspiro, jalándolo solo para sentir sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Pero se aparta, y quiero jalarlo de nuevo hasta que me doy cuenta hacia dónde está yendo.

Me apoyo en mis codos para mirarlo, sintiéndome completamente necesitada, pero aun así deseada y sexy, gracias a la forma que Edward me mira desde mi entrepierna.

Solo unos minutos después caigo de vuelta al colchón, tan atrapada en el placer que no me puedo sostener más. Estoy haciendo sonidos que no he hecho en años, posiblemente nunca antes.

—Sabes tan bien —susurra Edward, y casi lloro cuando me doy cuenta que se está deteniendo. Ríe en voz baja, besando todo mi cuerpo hasta que alcanza mis labios—. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando te haga venir, Bella.

—Condón. —Es la primera cosa que salta en mi cabeza, y Edward y yo reímos de nuevo. Me impresiona cuán divertido se siente esto, y cómo esta experiencia es completamente distinta a la que he tenido alguna vez—. Te deseo, Edward.

Él sigue la dirección de mi mirada y saca un condón de la gaveta del baño de huéspedes. Me recuesto en la cama de nuevo y lo observo mientras regresa a la habitación completamente desnudo y se coloca el condón, seguro y sexy. Incapaz de detenerme, me estiro y coloco el resto por él. Él atrapa mi mano en la suya cuando termino, besándome apasionadamente y dejando que sus manos viajen por mi cuerpo una vez más, como si estuviera tratando de memorizarme con sus manos. Luego suben a acunar mi rostro con ternura mientras mira profundamente mis ojos. Es tan sensual y emocional que casi quiero apartar la mirada. Pero no lo hago, y estoy abrumada por lo que veo en los ojos de Edward.

Y cuando finalmente se desliza dentro de mí, me permito cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cada toque entre nosotros es electrizante, y el sonido de piel contra piel, y nuestra pesada respiración llena la habitación.

—¿Eso se siente bien? Dime lo que necesitas, Bella.

—Esto —gimo—, justo así.

Paso mis manos de arriba abajo por su espalda y me aferro a su trasero con gentileza para guiar sus caderas, adorando el sentimiento de su suave piel. Sigue mi guía y sus estocadas son más profundas, más lentas. Es como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Él se estira para tomar una de mis manos de su trasero y guiarla hasta donde estamos unidos. Sonrío lánguidamente mientras ambos frotamos, y mi espalda se arquea voluntariamente.

—Eso se siente tan bien, Edward. Tan bien. Me voy a correr. —Siento que estoy divagando, sin tener ningún sentido, pero siento a Edward sonreír contra mi cuello donde su cabeza está enterrada, besando suavemente.

—Déjate ir, Bella —dice con dulzura, levantando su cabeza y mirando profundamente mis ojos antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besarme de nuevo con adoración. Eso lo logra, y lo beso de vuelta tan fuerte como puedo mientras me pierdo completamente en el placer. Edward gime ruidosamente mientras mi propio placer se hace notar, sosteniéndome más fuerte y moviéndose más rápido hasta que también se pierde.

Luego de unos largos momentos de besos lentos y respiraciones pesadas, Edward se retira de mí y se levanta de la cama para desechar el condón. Me acuesto cómodamente y lo veo caminar, disfrutando la vista de los hoyuelos en la parte baja de su espalda y la suave piel pálida de su perfecto trasero.

Él se une a mí en la cama, y ambos nos acostamos sobre nuestras espaldas en silencio. Levanta su mano para tomar la mía, pero la dejo caer y me siento, sosteniendo la sábana fuertemente a mi alrededor. De pronto ya no me siento tan sexy. Me siento sucia.

—Deberías irte —susurro, mirando directamente hacia adelante—. Te llamaré un taxi, si quieres.

Edward se sienta lentamente, colocando su mano en mi espalda cautelosamente. Su toque se siente tan bien, tan correcto, pero me tenso contra él.

—Para. Bella, para… esto no fue solo cosa de una noche…

—Lo sé. Está bien, Edward. Yo quise hacer esto. —No sé por qué estoy tratando de asegurárselo de nuevo, pero es la única cosa que puedo pensar.

Sintiendo que no llegará a ningún lado conmigo, se levanta y comienza a vestirse. No me mira, pero yo sí, en silencio.

Edward se queda en el marco de la puerta, sus zapatos en sus manos.

—Te amo, Bella. Me he enamorado de ti.

* * *

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _blueebells, Techu, cavendano13, Sully YM, kaja0507, Adictasalamoda, debynoe, freedom2604, Yoliki, lizdayanna, terewee, tulgarita, patymdn, Pera l.t, krisr0405, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, LinaMassen (nosotras no escribimos la historia, solo nos encargamos de la traducción, no podemos hacer nada con el largo de los capítulos), Melania, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Lorenitta22, libbnnygramajo, liduvina, jupy, Liz Vidal, Cary, somas, Noelia, Chayley Costa, miop, gloriacullen, Ivi, solecitopucheta y Caniqui._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **127 días, continuación**_

—Te amo, Bella. Me he enamorado de ti.

El aire se mantiene pesado por mi silencio y las lágrimas comienzan a nublar mi visión.

—Deberías irte —repito, mirando mi regazo. Si miro a Edward de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzarán a caer y querré lanzarme en sus brazos—. Edward, por favor. No puedo ahora. Él acaba de morir… ¿qué me pasa? —Las lágrimas caen de todas formas y en un instante Edward está de vuelta en la cama conmigo, sosteniéndome dulcemente mientras lloro.

—No hay nada malo contigo, Bella. Todo está…

Me aparto de sus brazos, luchando por mantener las sábanas envueltas a mi alrededor.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, Edward. Has querido dormir conmigo por años, pero eso no significa que me conozcas. Bueno, finalmente cumpliste tu deseo. Ben está muerto y tú me follaste.

Él me observa por un minuto y puedo notar que está sin palabras. Comienzo a vestirme, de nuevo evitando la mirada de Edward. Sé que no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas. No sé por qué estoy tratando de herirlo.

—Sé mucho. ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo cuando volví a St. Louis? He estado conociéndote todo este tiempo. Sí, me he sentido atraído por ti. Y sí, demándame, pero estoy _feliz_ porque Ben haya muerto. Ese imbécil me torturó por años y te hizo lo mismo a ti. Me envió unas jodidas fotos de ti desnuda, Bella, y me dijo todo sobre cómo te practicarías un aborto porque él nunca quería hijos. No sé por qué lo aguanté durante todos estos años. Y tampoco sé por qué lo hiciste tú. Pero ahora somos libres. Ben está muerto y nunca volverá a tener el control sobre nosotros. —Ahora Edward está gritando, sus ojos desesperados. Estoy más confundida que nunca.

—¡Basta! Para, Edward. Esto no es lo que quiero escuchar. No debimos haber hecho esto. Debes irte. Ahora.

De pronto ya no está y me quedo sola en la habitación de huéspedes, medio vestida y llorando por la pérdida de mi felicidad y la de Edward.

.

.

 _ **130 días**_

El funeral parece interminable y la sonrisa en mi rostro está congelada. Aprecio las condolencias y significan demasiado para mí, pero no es aquí donde quiero estar. Siento que no merezco la inagotable amabilidad y generosidad que me han brindado desde que Ben murió y se publicó el obituario. No soy la perfecta esposa que todos creen que soy. Las personas dicen que soy valiente por pasar por todo esto, pero no conocen la verdad que rodea todo esto.

Y odio cómo las personas veneran a Ben. Actúan como si fuera un santo y mereciera ser canonizado.

No lo merece.

Edward mantuvo su distancia anoche durante el velatorio, aceptando apretones de mano y condolencias junto con el resto de la familia. Fue cuidadoso en interponer a Carlisle, Esme y Alice entre nosotros. No me dedicó más que un pasajero vistazo y no lo culpo. Ahora estamos solo a unos asientos uno del otro, escuchando al pastor y a Carlisle dar el discurso para su hijo. Es hermoso y conmovedor, y me hace sentir enferma. Carlisle y Esme no saben nada sobre su hijo. Para ellos era perfecto. Y yo nunca arruinaría eso a menos que realmente tuviese que hacerlo

El funeral continúa y, al final, estoy completamente exhausta. Ya he llorado suficiente por la destrucción de mi matrimonio y la verdadera personalidad de mi fallecido esposo. Le brindo la despedida adecuada a mis familiares políticos, dejando la urna con las cenizas de Ben en los brazos de Esme.

Mientras me retiro, se me ocurre que no tengo ni idea de lo que haré a partir de ahora. Es un pensamiento que debería asustarme, pero, por alguna razón, no pasa nada.

* * *

 _Este me parece un capítulo tan triste, me dan mucha pena ambos… ¿y a ustedes?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _lizdayanna, Yoliki, gunnicullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, solecitopucheta, patymdn, Adictasalamoda, Merce, cavendano13, Pili, Sully YM, Edward y Bella Cullen, somas, Techu, Noelia, Chayley Costa, Adriu, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Pera l. t, Niny96, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, BCullen, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Cary, Nyx-88, Lorenitta22, liduvina, EmmaBe, Gibelu, Caniqui, miop, terewee y eliananayara._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 _ **140 días**_

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Alice está en el jardín principal, dándole un vistazo a la casa—. No queremos sacarte.

—Estoy segura. Con Jasper en la base de la Fuerza Aérea Scott, es perfecto. Espero que sean felices aquí. —Rodeo con mi brazo a mi cuñada, mirando la casa también—. Serán recién casados en menos de un año, Ali. La última cosa que necesitan es preocuparse por contratos de vivienda. Me hará muy feliz saber que los pude ayudar así.

Alice y Jasper se mudarán hoy a la casa. Sucedió muy rápido y todo el proceso había sido apresurado por lo mismo, pero terminó siendo la perfecta solución. Alice y Jasper estarían viviendo por completo para la próxima semana y yo me iría a California.

No sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida, pero sé que necesito salir de aquí para poder averiguarlo.

.

.

—Bella, toma un respiro —dice Esme de forma tranquilizante, apartando mi cabello de mi frente sudada—. Vas a desgastarte demasiado.

—Tengo tanto que hacer —digo, negando—. Quiero tener la casa vacía antes de que Alice y Jasper comiencen a traer sus cosas.

—Cariño, estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Has ido a ver a la doctora Hunter últimamente? Solo quiero saber que estás bien.

Le sonrío a mi suegra, sabiendo que ella también está dolida, pero apuesto que de una manera completamente diferente.

—La veré de nuevo dos veces antes de irme. Estoy bien, Esme, de verdad. Creo que California será bueno para mí. Realmente quiero un nuevo inicio. Será genial.

—Bueno, me alegra, pero por favor asegúrate de volver. Te extrañaremos, querida. Y siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Aprecio el gesto, demasiado, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que Esme está diciendo es verdadero. ¿Carlisle y Esme serían tan gentiles conmigo si supieran lo que había hecho? Había estado castigándome desde que sucedió y aun así no he reunido el coraje para hablar con Edward. Mi corazón duele muchísimo, no solo por la muerte de Ben y la forma en la que me había tratado, sino por lo que le he hecho a Edward.

Él puso su corazón en una bandeja por mí al hacerme saber que el hecho de que durmiéramos juntos no había sido solo una aventura, y yo no había dicho nada. Lo forcé a salir de mi casa y no dije nada sobre su declaración de amor, incluso apenas reconociéndola.

Luego de mucho luchar y una larga charla con la doctora Hunter, llegué a algunas conclusiones sobre dormir con Edward.

No fue adecuado por el tiempo, pero como dos adultos responsables que sí tienen sentimientos uno por el otro… no es tan malo.

.

.

 _ **200 días**_

Stan ladra con ánimo, corriendo frente a mí hacia el apartamento mientras hago malabares con el correo y mi bolsa de comida. Reviso los menús de comida china, cuentas y correo basura mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí y dejo la comida en el mesón de la cocina.

Mi apartamento es pequeño; incluso más que el basurero que Ben y yo compartimos cuando nos casamos. Pero es mi hogar. Estoy haciendo cosas para mí y lo estaría haciendo por los próximos cinco meses gracias a mis ahorros. Nada de trabajo, solo relajación y entender las cosas por mí misma. Se sentía bien vivir por mi cuenta… No había estado sola desde que tenía dieciocho años y recién había comenzado la universidad. Nunca regresaría esos años, pero podía intentar y aprender a estar sola de nuevo. No como la esposa de Ben. Solo Bella.

Continuo revisando el correo, pero mi corazón golpea el suelo cuando llego al último sobre en el montón. La pulcra y firme escritura no es familiar, pero sí la dirección de emisión. Abro el sobre con manos temblorosas, sacando la única hoja de papel y alisándola con mi mano.

De alguna forma, nunca había visto la escritura de Edward. Pero es firme y masculina, igual a él. Lo imagino sentado en el escritorio de su apartamento mientras la escribe y el pensar en él hace que mi corazón duela de formas que no sabía que fuera posible.

 _Querida Bella_ _:_

 _No sé si estoy fuera de_ _lugar_ _al contactarte de esta forma. No me ofenderé si desechas esta carta sin leerla. Y sé que es cursi hacer esto, pero no estoy seguro de cómo contactarte porque tu teléfono se redirecciona al teléfono de tu oficina, y no quería preguntarle a Alice._

 _Siento haberte puesto en ese lugar de esa forma. Lo que dije era cierto, pero no creo habértelo dicho de buena manera. No merecías escucharlo así, cuando podía notar que estabas afligida y la situación ya era confusa. Debí haber esperado, haberte invitado a salir y conocerte mejor antes de decirte que te amo._

 _Pero a pesar de eso, no me retracto. Sí te amo, Bella. Sé que no sé todo sobre ti, pero estoy dispuesto a tomarme el tiempo para averiguarlo. Te daré tu espacio, pero quiero que sepas que lucharé por ti._

 _Disfruta California. Te veré en St. Louis en doscientos doce días._

 _Edward._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _patymdn, kaja0507, Edward y Bella Cullen, cavendano13, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, krisr0405, eliananayara, tulgarita, Adriu, Pera l.t, Nyx-88, debynoe, Sully YM, solecitopucheta, ginnicullenswan, freedom2604, BellaSwanMasen, Pam Malfoy Black, Chayley Costa, somas, Lorenita22, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Rosy Canul, miop, Techu, Pili, Cary, lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Noelia, jupy y LinaMassen._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **204 días**_

Me siento en el columpio del porche por horas, con un cuaderno en mis manos y Stan acurrucado a mi lado. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle a Edward, pero no tengo idea de cómo plasmarlo en papel. Y si escribo las palabras, sé que dudaría demasiado, y tal vez no sería capaz de reunir el coraje para enviarle una carta a Edward.

Así que escribo las palabras que verdaderamente salen de mi corazón.

 _Querido Edward,_

 _Ven a California._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Bella_

.

.

—¿Estás emocionada por ver a Edward, Bella? —La doctora Richards, la psiquiatra que la doctora Hunter sugirió cuando anuncié mi mudanza a California, me mira con duda.

—Sí, estoy emocionada. También estoy asustada… bueno, tal vez nerviosa es una mejor palabra —digo con honestidad—. Hay demasiados pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza, y tantas cosas que quiero decir, que ni siquiera puedo planear lo que haré o diré cuando finalmente lo vea.

La doctora Richards asiente, golpeando su bolígrafo contra el borde del escritorio.

—¿Cuál es la primera cosa que honestamente viene a tu mente? Cuando piensas en él llegando a tu puerta, ¿cuál es la única cosa en la que puedes pensar?

—Que lo amo —digo simplemente, limpiando las inesperadas lágrimas que llegan a mis ojos—. Sentí que enamorarme de él estaba muy mal por lo de Ben. Aún siento como si no hubiésemos hecho las cosas de la forma correcta. Ir a la cama juntos luego de la muerte de Ben fue terrible. Ben siendo un esposo y hermano abusivo y manipulador no cambia eso, pero honestamente me hace sentir un poco más justificada. Es solo que cada parte de mí desea que esto hubiese sucedido diferente, que el que estuviéramos juntos no tuviese que estar relacionado con la muerte de Ben.

Ahora que finalmente estoy expresando mis sentimientos, es como una ola.

—Por supuesto, siempre está la posibilidad de que no venga. Tal vez quiere el espacio. Tal vez está más decidido a que no nos veamos hasta la boda de Alice.

.

.

 _ **215 días**_

Han pasado once días desde que envié mi carta y no hay noticias de Edward.

No estoy segura de lo que estoy esperando, pero la falta de contacto puede ser peor que el sentimiento de que puede que me rechace.

Tengo que recordar las hermosas cosas que Edward me ha dicho, las cosas que ha escrito, y todas esas largas conversaciones que compartimos antes de que todo explotara. Una de las peores cosas es el hecho de que nuestra relación está unida a todo lo que ha pasado con Ben.

.

.

 _ **221 días**_

Me pongo más y más nerviosa a medida que los días pasan, y se me agotan las cosas para distraerme. Mi apartamento está brillante por lo limpio, llevo a Stan a pasear más veces de las que él puede soportar, y he tratado de tener hobby tras hobby. Ya nada puede captar mi interés por mucho tiempo.

.

.

 _ **223 días**_

Ni siquiera escuchar un golpe en la puerta me da esperanzas a este punto. Estoy cansada de esperar.

Pero hoy es diferente. Observo por la mirilla y es como si me electrocutaran. Por años, ojos verdes delante de mi puerta significaron Ben. Pero hoy, es Edward parado frente a mi puerta, y mi corazón se hincha al saber lo que esto significa. Edward está aquí. Ha venido a California. Para estar conmigo; incluso después de que pude haber arruinado todo la noche de la muerte de Ben.

Abro la puerta en un instante, y me lanzo a los brazos de Edward. Me rodea y abraza fuerte, y el embriagador y familiar aroma de él me envuelve.

Nos quedamos allí por lo que parecen horas, pero aun así no es suficiente. Podría quedarme aquí, justo así, por el resto de mi vida. Sé que eventualmente tendremos que separarnos, así puedo decir lo que está en mi mente. Finalmente me aparto, pero me aferro a sus manos fuertemente para no tener que dejarlo ir ahora que está aquí.

—También te amo, Edward —lloro, sonriendo a través del par de lágrimas de felicidad que bajan por mis mejillas—. Siento mucho la forma en la que actué. Te amo.

—No me importa, Bella —dice Edward, y mi corazón se detiene.

—Espera, ¿qué…?

Me silencia con un beso.

—No me importa cómo actuaste. No hicimos las cosas correctamente, lo sé. Te perdono por lo que sea que sientas que hiciste mal. Solo quiero estar contigo. Porque te amo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _tulgarita, patymdn, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, Sully YM, kaja0507, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Florr, Yoliki, Cary, Nyx-88, cavendano13, Pili, Pera l.t, ginnicullenswan, Rosy Canul, Techu, OnlyRobPatti, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, jupy, Pam Malfoy Black, Lorenitta22, freedom2604, Edward y Bella Cullen, somas, krisr0405, lizdayanna, Noelia, BellaSwanMasen, miop, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, LinaMassen, Ivi y aliceforever85._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **223 días, continuación**

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —Se siente mal romper nuestro beso, pero tengo que hablar con él. Lo he extrañado demasiado como para no ser capaz de tener una conversación—. Me volviste loca. —Comienzo a empujarlo por el pasillo de mi diminuto departamento. Probablemente es una choza comparado a lo que él está acostumbrado, pero no me importa, sé que estaría feliz de compartir cualquier lugar conmigo. Es una de las cosas que me di cuenta que amo.

—¿Una cucharada de tu propia medicina, eh? —El tono de Edward es travieso, pero aun así hago una ligera mueca por las palabras. Es la verdad y yo sigo increíblemente apenada por la forma en que lo traté cuando me dijo que me amaba. Comienzo a disculparme, pero Edward rápidamente niega—. No lo hagas. Está hecho, Bella. No podemos lamentarnos más, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba bromeando, pero no debí haberlo mencionado. —Sonríe, levantando su mano para acunar mi mejilla. Me derrito contra su mano, sintiéndome cursi, llena del tipo de amor que nunca antes había experimentado—. ¿Me perdonas?

Le sonrío de vuelta, incapaz de contener mi felicidad por más de un segundo.

—Solo si tú me perdonas —digo de forma juguetona—. Y ahora, terminemos de verdad con esto. Hemos aprendido de ello y tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para mostrarnos eso.

—Adoro cómo suena eso —murmura Edward, volteando su mano para frotar sus nudillos contra mi quijada—. Ahora, me muero por una ducha… ¿te importaría?

—No, ¡por supuesto que no! —Enciendo mi modo anfitriona, señalando el pequeño baño y enseñándole a Edward dónde guardo las toallas y cómo maniobrar el grifo. Con un beso más y una traviesa invitación de unirme a él en la ducha, Edward cierra la puerta suavemente y me quedo sola en el pasillo.

Me ocupo en mover su maleta de la sala hacia mi cuarto y luego desempacar lo que ha traído rápidamente. Adoro ver su ropa colgada junto a la mía y no puedo esperar el día que esto sea permanente. Mi corazón se calienta al pensar en un futuro juntos, en el tipo de pareja que seríamos. Es aterrador, pero con un compañero como Edward, sé que nunca estaría sola. Sería la primera en admitir que seguía confundida por Ben y nuestra relación, especialmente por cómo terminó. Tendría muchas cosas para trabajar con la doctora Richards y algunos obstáculos mentales que vencer, pero un futuro con Edward es toda la motivación que necesito.

—¿Revisando mis cosas? —La voz de Edward me sorprende lo suficiente como para hacerme saltar, pero me calmo con rapidez cuando volteo mi cabeza para verlo parado en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Él nota hacia donde estoy mirando y me guiña un ojo de forma traviesa, negando—. Lo siento; no tomé ropa limpia de mi maleta. —Se coloca detrás de mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos—. No tenías que desempacar por mí, pero gracias.

—De nada —digo, subiendo la cabeza para dejar un beso en su quijada—. Dejaré que te vistas y luego puedes unirte a mí en la cocina.

Dejo que se cambie, incluso aunque estoy muy tentada a jalar esa toalla y aprovecharme de él. Pero debo controlarme. Dormir con él no es algo de lo que me arrepiento, pero sé que nos había frenado de hablar y colocar las cartas en la mesa. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de ponernos al día y no daré eso por sentado.

.

.

—Honestamente, no esperaba mucho cuando te envié esa carta —admite Edward, tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua que le había ofrecido—. Solo sentía que había cosas que tenía que decirte, incluso aunque tú no te sintieras de la misma forma. Esto es mucho más de lo que había esperado y aunque estaba preparado para esperar hasta la boda de Alice, estoy… estoy _extasiado_ de que sucediera esto en su lugar.

—Me sorprendí cuando recibí la carta, considerando la forma en la que actué. Y mi respuesta fue fiel a lo que mi corazón decía y a la primera cosa que me vino a la mente. Sabía que tenía que tenerte aquí. También habría esperado hasta la boda de Ali. Habría esperado años por ti, pero te necesitaba y estoy delirando por la felicidad de que estés conmigo ahora. Nunca te dejaré ir —juro, sintiéndome un poco llorosa—. No desperdiciaré esto.

Antes de que pueda limpiar mis propias lágrimas, Edward se ha arrodillado frente a mí y limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé.

* * *

 _Awwww… ¿no fue lindo este reencuentro?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _soledadcullen, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, somas, Pera l.t, Pili, Techu, lizdayanna, Mel. A, Sully YM, freedom2604, saraipineda44, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, miop, Rosy Canul, kaja0507, krisr0405, Lorenitta22, Noelia, rjnavajas, Lai ClaudiaAndrea TolorzaWang, Niny96, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Merce, LOQUIBELL, Leahdecall, yarix12, liduvina, OnlyRobPatti, Edward y Bella Cullen, BellaSwanMasen, ginnicullenswan, tulgarita, Nyx-88, Liz Vidal, gloriacullen, debynoe, Ivi, Lady Grigori y lauritacullenswan._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **226 días**_

Los últimos días se pasan en un borrón. Tener a Edward en California no es nada más que increíble. El hecho de que esta es la primera vez que podemos estar realmente juntos obviamente no se me escapa y me aferro a cada momento. Antes, había sido esposa y Edward la oveja negra de la familia. Ahora finalmente somos libres y no tengo que sentirme culpable por la forma que Edward me hace sentir.

Aún es extremadamente extraño para mí, superar tan rápido a mi esposo, y con su medio hermano. Pero he encontrado paz con ello, porque Edward me hace feliz. Él me ama y eso también me hace amarme más. Es algo hermoso y me doy cuenta que esta es la forma en la que se supone que es el amor. Nunca tuve esta clase de amor con Ben, y tal vez por eso es que estoy tan lista para dejarlo en mi pasado y enfocarme en mi futuro con Edward.

Los planes son tentativos, pero estamos armando lentamente una fotografía de cómo sería nuestro futuro.

Antes de venir a California, Edward explicó que se había tomado el tiempo de poner en orden sus asuntos para que estos seis meses que pasaríamos juntos fueran ininterrumpidos. Se ha tomado un permiso del trabajo, dejándoles a sus colegas sus clientes, y aceptando ir a la oficina una vez al mes. Él dijo que la parte más difícil fue tratar de explicarle a sus padres y a Alice sin contarles toda la verdad.

Por mucho que ame a Esme, Carlisle y Alice, temo lo que pensarán de mí cuando sepan que caí a los brazos de Edward mientras mi esposo seguía luchando por su vida. He tomado la decisión de nunca contarle a Esme y a Carlisle la verdad sobre mi relación con su hijo, porque sé que solo los lastimaría. Ben siempre había sido su niño de oro, e incluso aunque no merece ser tan reverenciado, me rehúso a manchar la memoria de su hijo. Perder a un hijo ya es suficientemente duro, y no quiero ver a la familia pasar por más dolor innecesario. Edward es la única persona, además de los profesionales de la salud mental, a la que le confiaría la verdad sobre Ben y nuestro matrimonio.

Entonces, Edward le dijo a su familia que vino a California a ayudarme mientras vuelvo a comenzar mi vida. No sé si creen esta historia, pero acordamos dejarlo así. Tendremos que enfrentar la verdad cuando volvamos a St. Louis, pero por ahora, vivimos felices en nuestro pequeño mundo privado.

.

.

—Lo que sea que decidas será hermoso, Alice. No te preocupes por lo que yo pienso, ¡es tu boda! —Me siento en la mesa de la cocina con mi laptop abierta frente a mí, enfocada en una sesión de planeación de boda con Alice.

—¡Desearía que estuvieras aquí! —exclama Alice, haciendo un puchero hacia la cámara—. Sé que solo necesito tomar una decisión… pero no tengo ni idea. Solo dime cuál es tu favorito. Por favor. No puedo tomar esta decisión. Y además, ¡tú eres la que va a usar el vestido!

Presiono mis labios, pasando las fotografías de los vestidos de dama de honor que Alice me había enviado por correo, junto con las gamas de telas que llegaron al departamento hace unos días.

—Bueno, honestamente mi favorito es el largo con el encaje en la parte de arriba y mangas cortas —digo, sosteniendo la fotografía impresa hacia la cámara de mi laptop—. Es formal sin ser demasiado vistoso o señorial. Pero es tu boda, cariño. Usaré lo que tú quieras que use.

—No seas tonta, como dije, tú eres la que usará el vestido. Y ya me gustaron todos los que te envié, así que no te preocupes por eso. Tenía muchas opciones, ¡no podía decidir! Ahora, ¿qué dices del color?

Nuestra conversación continúa por otros quince minutos, y finalmente nos decidimos por un color rosa. Estar lejos de Alice mientras planea su boda es difícil, pero el hombre que me espera en la sala lo vale.

—¿Cómo estuvo la charla sobre la boda? —pregunta Edward, jalándome hacia su regazo tan pronto camino hacia él.

Río mientras él acaricia mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, adorando lo feliz que me siento por algo tan simple.

—Fue larga —digo con honestidad—. Pero me alegra que aún pueda ayudarla a planear.

—Sé que lo estás. Me alegra por ti. —Edward se acomoda, acercándome más a su regazo—. Entonces, mientras hablamos sobre la boda…

Gruño, negando.

—Esto va a ser tan duro. Aún no sé lo que deberíamos decirles. No quiero que nos odien.

—No pienses así, Bella. Mis padres te adoran. Esto es raro, pero creo que quieren que seas feliz.

—También quieren que tú seas feliz —le recuerdo, pasando mi dedo por su quijada y adorando la forma en que mi toque lo hace estremecer de placer—. No olvides eso. —Edward rueda los ojos, pero yo hablo en serio—. Basta. Te aman, Edward.

—Lo sé —dice, negando varias veces—. Lo sé. Solo es difícil. No sé qué deberíamos hacer.

—Lo averiguaremos juntos —prometo y lo sellamos con un beso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _solecitopucheta, rjnavajas, patymdn, somas, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, krisr0405, Belli swan dwyer, Nyx-88, ginnicullenswan, Rosy Canul, Pera l.t, Noelia, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Merce, Sully YM, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Lorenitta22, Techu, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, LinaMassen, paosierra, Leahdecall, Tata XOXO, Melina, Liz Vidal, Cary, debynoe, kaja0507, keith86, Edward y Bella Cullen, glow0718, miop, terewee, Mel A, Ivi, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, aliceforever85, jupy, liduvina, anytito y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **270 días**_

—Quiero llevarte a una cita.

Eso llama mi atención, y apago la televisión.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —pregunto, volteando mi cuerpo para verlo.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco, acercándome a su regazo de un solo movimiento. Parece ser un hábito suyo, y lo adoro. Sus brazos son fuertes y seguros, y me encanta la cercanía.

—Sí, de verdad. He estado en California por, ¿qué? ¿Cinco semanas? Y todavía tenemos que ir a una cita.

—Salimos todo el tiempo —discuto, jugando con el cuello de su camiseta.

—Sí, pero en realidad nunca he podido planear una cita para ti. Sacas tu Zagat cada vez que comemos afuera, incluso si es para llevar. Quiero una cita. Ya sabes, recogerte en la puerta, llevarte a un lugar sorpresa. ¿Por qué no quieres ir a una cita? —Edward hace un puchero, pero solo pongo los ojos en blanco y pellizco su mejilla.

—No es que no quiera salir a una cita. Solo creo que es innecesario.

Ahora es el turno de Edward de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Bella. Eres mi chica, y llevaré a mi chica a una cita. Además, si nunca llegamos a esa increíble tercera cita…

—Oh, por Dios, ¡para! —exclamo, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse, en parte debido al uso de "mi chica" y por otra gracias a la referencia al sexo. No es que no quiera tener sexo con Edward de nuevo, porque _de verdad_ quiero, pero es difícil olvidar mi vida sexual con Ben. Y no es algo bueno, porque tomó semanas de terapia darme cuenta que el sexo con Ben no había sido saludable. Me había explotado, no solo con las fotografías, sino por hacerme sentir que el sexo siempre dependía de él.

—Estoy bromeando, Bell —susurra Edward, besando mi mejilla suavemente—. Nunca te presionaré, lo prometo. Te amo demasiado.

—Lo sé, también te amo. —Lo beso de vuelta, en los labios—. No me presionas. Y no tendrás que esperar hasta la tercera cita. —Con un guiño, me bajo de su regazo y vuelvo a mi lugar en mi lado del sillón.

Enciendo la televisión de nuevo, una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro cuando mis palabras hacen efecto.

—Espera, ¿estás…?

—Supongo que tendrás que planear esa cita y lo verás.

.

.

 _ **281 días**_

—Vamos, ¡al menos dame una pista!

—Absolutamente no. —Edward niega con la cabeza.

Lo observo a través del espejo mientras se afeita, obnubilada por la forma en la que sus manos se mueven.

—¿Necesitas el espejo? —pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el tubo de rímel que sostengo en mi mano—. Terminaré en un minuto.

Termina rápidamente, dándome un beso en la comisura de mi boca antes de dejar libre el baño y dejarme para continuar alistándome. Me tomo mi tiempo para aplicarme el maquillaje y vestirme, dejando que mi mente viaje mientras trato de pensar en lo que Edward puede haber planeado para esta cita. Parece tan tonto, especialmente porque ha estado en California por más de un mes, pero el lado físico de nuestra relación ha progresado poco. Por supuesto, el hecho de que ocupamos un espacio tan pequeño también lo hace un poco raro. Pero aun así saboreamos cada momento, aunque la tensión sexual sea demasiado palpable.

.

.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa —murmuro, besando a Edward por lo que parece la quinceava vez en los últimos quince minutos—. Beber tragos en el viñedo fue increíble. Y el baile… No he bailado en años. No puedo creer que planeaste una primera cita tan asombrosa.

—Bueno, gracias. Te lo mereces, Bella. Haría esto y más por ti cada noche, si quisieras —dice Edward, deteniéndose en medio de la acera y besándome profundamente. Suelto una risita, haciendo que Edward se detenga—. ¿Qué? —pregunta, estirándose y frotando su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Amo todo este contacto físico, porque se siente como si siempre tuviéramos que tener una conexión entre nosotros. Podría parecer intenso, pero para mí solo es romántico.

Niego, y no se me escapa que no he sido tan feliz en años.

—Nunca vamos a llegar a casa si continuamos enredando nuestras lenguas. Y mientras que amé cada minuto de nuestra cita… seguramente se te ocurrieron muchas cosas para posponer el sexo.

Edward ríe de forma estruendosa, levantándome del suelo y tomándome en sus brazos. Suelto un gritito, pero me silencia con un beso más antes de llevarme a casa.

.

.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por millonésima vez, sí, estoy segura —susurro, parada con él en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartimos. Pero esta noche, sería diferente.

—Porque la última vez… —comienza Edward, pero yo niego.

Lo jalo hacia la cama, mirando profundamente a sus hermosos ojos. Son iguales a los de Ben, pero guardan mucha más compasión y amor. Ya no tengo miedo.

—La última vez fue diferente. Te amo, Edward. Ya no tengo miedo, y nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—Te amo tanto. —Edward deja de resistirse, recostándose en la cama y colocándome encima de él. Lucho un poco con su cinturón, de pronto ebria por el deseo. Finalmente se encarga, y me quito mi vestido por la cabeza mientras él se desnuda. Antes de que pueda quitarme todo, los labios de Edward están en mi piel, y sus manos juegan con el borde de mis bragas de encaje antes de deslizarse bajo ellas. Jadeo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el techo. Las luces de luciérnaga que colgué alrededor de la habitación son la única fuente de luz, bañando toda la habitación en un hermoso halo que la hace parecer mucho más sensual.

A diferencia de la última vez, Edward me coloca encima de él. No le toma nada de esfuerzo moverme y llevarme a donde él me quiere. Saber que Edward es grande y fuerte, en todas las formas, lo hace mucho más irresistible. Y mientras que soy capaz de moverme de cualquier manera, que me ponga encima también dice que estoy a cargo. Se estira para tomar un condón, pero yo niego.

—Confío en ti —susurro, queriendo experimentar sexo sin barreras con el hombre que sé que es el amor de mi vida.

Edward me besa de nuevo, pero esta vez, lento y dulce.

Pero ya es suficiente y llevo mis manos entre nosotros y dejo que se deslice dentro mientras sus manos suben y toman mis caderas con fuerza. Llega tan profundamente dentro de mí que casi duele, pero el dolor es delicioso.

Gruñe debajo de mí, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me muevo lentamente primero, saboreando cada estocada y permitiendo que mi deseo se construya con firmeza. Luego de unos minutos, me aparto y los ojos de Edward se abren de nuevo.

—Ven aquí —susurra, rodándonos para que él esté encima. Entra en mí de nuevo, moviéndose lentamente y aprovechando cada dulce momento. Realmente hacemos el amor, y la sensual cercanía llena mi corazón de formas que no sabía que eran posibles.

Nos besamos sin vacilación, nuestras caderas moviéndose en sincronía. Y cuando termina, nos abrazamos fuertemente. Es todo lo que nos faltó la última vez.

—Te amo —dice Edward de nuevo, apartando mi cabello antes de dejar un dulce beso en mi frente—. Todo antes de ti no fue nada. Tú eres todo mi mundo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**_ _: BellaSwanMasen, LinaMassen, lizdayanna, cavendano13, Sully YM, rjnavajas, solecitopucheta, bbluelilas, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Rosy Canul, Pera l.t, Cristal82, Pili, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Techu, LOQUIBELL, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Nyx-88, saraipineda44, Lorenitta22, Liz Vidal, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Noelia, Adriu, Cary, liduvina, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, miop, somas y Merce._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 _ **315 días**_

—Restan tres meses. ¿Qué diablos les diremos? —Todavía sigo nerviosa por la boda de Alice, y el hecho de que tendremos que enfrentar por primera vez a los Cheney como pareja—. Creerán que somos desagradables. Y escandalosos. ¡Esme detesta el escándalo!

Edward niega, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

—Créeme, sé que mi madre detesta el escándalo. Deberías haber visto su rostro cuando se enteró que yo… ya sabes, no importa. —Ruedo mis ojos, dando un golpecito a la espinilla de Edward.

—¡Basta! ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión, Edward? Siento que es todo por lo que peleamos, pero todavía tenemos que llegar a conclusiones. Estoy de verdad nerviosa por la confrontación. Y sé que tú también lo estás, a pesar de tus intentos fallidos de ser gracioso.

—No estamos peleando —dice Edward con un ceño en su frente—. Solo discutimos algo.

—Bueno, por cómo estás actuando, quiero pelear. No me estás tomando en serio —insisto, apartándome un paso de él—. Te amo, pero eres imposible. Tenemos que sentarnos y resolver esto, de verdad. Me volveré loca de la preocupación hasta que lo hagamos.

—Lo siento —dice Edward con sinceridad, jalándome hacia él para un cálido abrazo—. Tienes razón. Nos traeré un poco de café y podemos sentarnos para discutirlo.

Sonrío a pesar de mis sentimientos, adorando la forma en la que Edward me trata. Incluso cuando quiero pelear y discutir, él sigue siendo una persona centrada.

—Gracias.

.

.

—Bella, sé que esperas lo peor, pero honestamente pienso que no será tan malo. No estoy tratando de persuadirte o hacer que tus preocupaciones parezcan insignificantes. Solo soy honesto —dice Edward, dándome una taza de café y tomando asiento frente a mí.

—Aprecio mucho eso —insisto, aferrándome a la taza de café—. Pero aun así me sentiría cien veces mejor si vamos con un plan. No quiero empeorar todo al tratar de evadirlos.

Esme, Carlisle y Alice han sido increíbles conmigo durante los últimos años. La última cosa que quiero es que se molesten conmigo. Aunque mi matrimonio no hubiese sido nada como lo que yo pretendía, la relación que había construido con mi familia política era firme y fuerte. Esme puede ser desafiante algunas veces y Alice un poco difícil, pero a pesar de eso, son la mejor segunda familia que pude haber tenido. La familia, incluyendo a Edward, es la única cosa buena que salió de mi matrimonio con Ben.

—Bella, saben que estoy contigo aquí. Dales un poco de crédito. Creo que lo han averiguado solos —señala Edward—. Por supuesto, no creo que sepan que me acuesto contigo, pero aun así. ¿Para qué vendría aquí por meses?

—Eso es cierto —digo, relajándome un poquito—. Igual será duro enfrentarlos y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero creo que solo tenemos que ser directos y sinceros desde el principio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no hablo primero con mamá y Carlisle? Puede que ayude a que lo entiendan un poco mejor si escuchan las cosas desde mi punto de vista por una vez.

Sé que estoy reaccionando un poco mal, pero no estoy segura de esa idea y lo que conlleva, así que le digo:

—No quiero que los engañes y hables mal de Ben. No creo que necesiten saber los detalles sórdidos. Alice ya sabe un poco, pero tus padres no necesitan saber. Ya están teniendo un momento difícil.

—¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo? —pregunta Edward inexpresivo, sin levantar la mirada de su taza de café—. Sabes que lo que te hizo, a mí, fue terrible. ¿Por qué dejar que mamá y Carlisle sigan creyendo que él era perfecto? Ese imbécil hizo mucho daño y no creo entender por qué tratas de protegerlo.

Observo a Edward por un largo rato, un poco dolida.

—No es así —digo en voz baja—. Ha tomado mucha terapia, pero sé que Ben fue abusivo. Sin embargo, no siento la necesidad de recalcarlo y revivir esa terrible experiencia solo para dar a conocer un punto de vista a tus padres. Él los engañó, ¿de acuerdo? Igual que hizo conmigo y casi a todo el mundo. Ahora está muerto y es como un santo para Carlisle y Esme. ¿Por qué debería destrozarlo a sus ojos, cuando ya están luchando para superar su muerte?

—Porque fue un maldito imbécil y no es un jodido santo —dice Edward molesto. La repentina explosión no debe sorprenderme, dado el contexto de la situación, pero lo hace. Lágrimas llegan a mis ojos inmediatamente y Edward alza sus manos—. ¡Lo siento! —grita, pasando sus manos por su cabello, frustrado—. Tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por esto, Bella. No sé qué más decir. No quería hacerte llorar.

—Lo sé —murmuro, limpiando las pocas lágrimas de mis ojos y luego tomando su mano. Acepta mi gesto, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, sosteniéndola cerca de su corazón—. Tenemos que averiguarlo juntos —le recuerdo, acercándome para poder besarlo dulcemente—. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo —dice Edward, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. Te amo, Bella. Quiero protegerte incluso aunque creas que no lo necesitas.

—También te amo. Y gracias por querer protegerme, aunque prometo que no es necesario. Estás aquí, eso es todo lo que necesito.

Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa de nuevo, un poco más largo esta vez.

—Me encargaré de mamá y Carlisle cuando volvamos a St. Louis y no diré nada contra Ben, aunque quiera —promete—. Y partiremos de allí.

—Gracias —susurro, besándolo fuerte y por un largo rato, agradeciéndole su compromiso, pero también por el millón de pequeñas cosas que hace que me hacen tan feliz.

Estoy aprendiendo rápido que con Edward somos el uno para el otro. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida y esta relación es mil veces más increíble que la relación que había fabricado en mi cabeza entre Ben y yo. Esta relación es construida por iguales, ambos dando y recibiendo.

Es todo y no puedo imaginar ser más feliz.

* * *

 _Me encanta la relación que tienen, ¿y a ustedes? ¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Merce, lizdayanna, solecitopucheta, LinaMassen, saraipineda44, Lorenita22, patymdn, , krisr0405, alejandra1987, ginnicullenswan, rjnavajas, terewee, somas, Mel.A, jupy, Lady Grigori, debynoe, miop, cavendano13, Edward y Bella Cullen, bbluelilas, Techu, BellaSwanMasen, Adriu, Yoliki, LOQUIBELL, Tata XOXO, liduvina, bellaliz, Pili, Nyx-88, Pera l.t, Liz Vidal, Cary, Noelia, kaja0507, freedom2604 e Ivi._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 _ **375 días**_

—Cariño, es tan bueno escuchar de ti. Te hemos extrañado demasiado. ¿Te está yendo bien? —No he hablado mucho con Esme en las últimas semanas porque estuve muy nerviosa por decirle a toda la familia la verdad sobre Edward y yo. Sin embargo, la ansiedad me carcome y finalmente hago de tripas corazón y llamo.

—Lo sé, disculpa que no hayamos hablado mucho —digo honestamente—. Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Estás emocionada por la boda?

Utilizo la momentánea distracción para tratar de calmarme, pero no parece funcionar. No quiero decirle cosas específicas ahora, por teléfono, pero quiero que la idea de que Edward y yo estamos juntos esté en su mente cuando volvamos a St. Louis para la boda de Alice.

—Estoy segura que la boda será increíble. Estoy tan emocionada por Alice, y por supuesto, por verlos de nuevo. Edward también lo espera con ansias, ¿sabes? —digo, comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación. Puedo ver a Edward sentado en la sala con Stan, pero no quiero salir y unirme. Probablemente me ponga más nerviosa.

—¿Sí? Bueno, es muy lindo escuchar eso. Estamos tan contentos de que Edward estará en la boda con nosotros. Hace que perder a Ben sea un poco menos doloroso ahora que Edward estará más cerca. Lo he extrañado y esta dificultad me ha mostrado lo verdaderamente importante que es la familia.

La mención de Ben me hace retorcer un poco, pero lo ignoro. Escuchar que Esme habla positivamente acerca de Edward me da un poco más de coraje, y presiono un poco más.

—Bueno, tenerlo en California ha sido de mucha ayuda, Esme, de verdad. Antes estaba luchando, por supuesto, pero acercarme a él me ha vuelto más feliz.

Esme se queda en silencio por un largo momento y contengo la respiración hasta que habla de nuevo.

—Me alegra escuchar que eres feliz, Bella. Eso es todo lo que Carlisle y yo queremos. Para ambos.

Las lágrimas de felicidad llegan a mis ojos e instantáneamente sé que todo esto estará bien.

—Significa mucho para nosotros, Esme. No tienes ni idea.

—Los amamos —dice Esme y puedo escuchar su sollozo—. Por supuesto, hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir, pero no estoy en posición de juzgar, especialmente a dos personas que amo tanto. Conocí a Carlisle poco después de que Edward Sr. falleció, lo sabes. Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, pero las cosas suceden cuando menos las esperas.

.

.

—Sonó tan comprensiva, Edward. Fue casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto. —Estoy paseando de nuevo, pero esta vez, en la sala frente a Edward. Acabo de terminar la llamada con Esme, y rápidamente le cuento a Edward lo que dijo su madre.

—Te dije que estaría bien, Bella —opina Edward, acercándome a sus brazos y besándome suavemente—. Lo admito, suena como si lo hubiese tomado mejor de lo que pensaba, pero sabía que estaría bien. Nos ama, aunque no siempre ha sido la mejor en demostrarlo.

Paso mis dedos por su cabello, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé. Solo dejé que se construyera en mi cabeza como una cosa enorme y terrible. Pero… que nosotros estemos juntos es algo realmente alegre. Puede que no lo entiendan porque no tienen ni idea de cómo nos trató Ben, pero dos personas que aman, que se enamoren, tiene que ser para alegrarse.

—Me gusta como piensas —dice Edward, besándome de nuevo—. Esta _es_ una relación feliz, Bella. Y se quedará de esa forma, porque nunca dejaré que esta felicidad se vaya.

.

.

 _ **400 días**_

—El contrato se vence en cuatro semanas —comento, revisando el correo mientras bebo mi café vespertino—. ¿Hemos decidido qué vamos a hacer?

Edward encoge sus hombros, bebiendo un sorbo de su propio café.

—Bueno, necesito volver al trabajo más temprano que tarde, pero si quieres quedarte en California un poco más, podría hacer planes para ir y venir de California a St. Louis y trabajar por unas semanas. Algo de tres días aquí, cuatro días allá. Por supuesto, solo sería temporal, hasta que estés lista para mudarte.

Lo dice de forma tan relajada que me sorprende. De muy buena manera.

—¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Tener tu vida en una maleta por semanas? ¿Volar por todo el país dos veces a la semana?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bella —responde Edward en voz baja, besando mi frente—. Desearía que entendieras eso.

—No estoy acostumbrada a eso —admito—. Y lo adoro, pero Edward, no quiero que hagas eso. Es increíble de tu parte ofrecerlo, pero quiero comenzar nuestra vida juntos, de verdad. Esto ha sido genial, tenerte aquí, pero necesitamos volver al mundo real. Trabajo, familia… siento que todo ha estado esperándome, y necesito volver a ello.

—Bueno, estaría feliz de hacerlo si cambias de opinión, pero tienes razón, necesitamos comenzar nuestra vida juntos. Esto es casi como jugar a la casita.

Edward se levanta de la mesa y toma nuestras tazas de café, y yo vuelvo a revisar el correo.

—Aunque, ¿dónde viviremos? —pregunta, mirándome sobre su hombro—. Sin ofender, pero no creo que quiera volver a esa casa.

—Yo tampoco —repito, negando—. Alice y Jasper pueden seguir rentándola o incluso comprarla, pero no quiero estar allí. Es demasiado. Si no la quieren, la venderé.

Edward llega detrás de mí y frota mis hombros, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—Eso significa que tendremos que buscar una casa para nosotros.

—Un gran paso —digo—. Pero uno por el que no puedo esperar. Quiero construir un hogar contigo, Edward. Y toda una vida.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Yoliki, cavendano13, Lorenitta22, saraipineda44, Pili, debynoe, Noelia, lizdayanna, Techu, kaja0507, liduvina, Rosy Canul, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Niny96, BellaSwanMasen, Pera l t, terewee, tulgarita, patymdn, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Adriu, solecitopucheta, bbluelilas, ginnicullenswan, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, LOQUIBELL, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, freedom2604, miop, Liz Vidal, lauritacullenswan y jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 _ **411 días**_

—¡Te he extrañado _tanto_!

Edward se acerca y estrecha la mano de Jasper mientras Alice y yo nos abrazamos, y luego toma a su hermana en sus brazos tan pronto la dejo ir.

—También te he extrañado, hermano mayor. Es tan bueno verte —exclama Alice. Se abrazan por un largo momento, separándose finalmente unos segundos después y luego se voltea a verme—. Entonces, ¿hay algo que quieran decirme? —pregunta, y es obvio que sabe. Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro me hace notar que ella está feliz.

—No queremos que se haga un teatro por esto —digo, mirando a Edward. Soy incapaz de contener mi sonrisa, pero logro luchar contra la urgencia de tomar su mano en la mía.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Los amo. Definitivamente necesito algunos detalles, pero… estoy feliz si son felices. —Ahora Alice tiene una mirada más seria, pero aún hay una chispa en su mirada.

—Somos muy felices —dice Edward, sonriéndome como si fuera todo su mundo.

.

.

—Es tan raro volver —digo, mirando por la ventana de nuestra habitación de hotel. Alice y Jasper se casarán en el Ritz-Carlton, así que Edward y yo nos quedaremos aquí por las próximas tres noches antes de que nuestro apartamento rentado en Forrest Park esté listo para nosotros. Mudarnos a un apartamento juntos y comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo es emocionante, pero este fin de semana trato de que sea solo sobre Alice y Jasper.

—Lo sé —dice Edward mientras se ocupa de desempacar nuestras maletas—. Aunque es emocionante.

—No puedo esperar para la boda —digo, ayudándolo a colgar algunas de sus camisas de vestir—. Alice y Jasper son tan perfectos el uno para el otro, y aunque me siento mal por no haberla ayudado a planear, no puedo esperar para ser parte de su día.

Continuamos desempacando por unos minutos más. El silencio es cómodo, y nos movemos alrededor del otro de forma tan fluida que es como si lo hubiéramos hecho por décadas.

—Tenemos que estar en el almuerzo con tus padres en media hora —digo como a las once treinta—. ¿Estás listo?

Edward asiente, alisando el frente de la chaqueta de su traje.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunta, tomando mis manos en las suyas—. No estés nerviosa, por favor.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —digo con un bufido—. Estoy aterrada.

—Estoy aquí —promete Edward—. No dejaré que hagan o digan algo que te lastime.

—Estoy más preocupada por ti —digo con honestidad, apretando más sus manos—. No quiero que actúen como si te hubieras colado y robado a la esposa de tu hermano… No quiero que te pongan por debajo de Ben.

Edward niega, liberando mis manos y jalándome hacia sus brazos.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Entonces, en este momento, me doy cuenta que he sido muy injusta con el hombre que amo. He estado tan preocupada por no manchar el nombre de Ben para sus padres que puede que haya puesto a Edward en la línea de fuego. Sé que Esme y Carlisle vieron la problemática relación entre Edward y Ben como una competencia infantil, pero eso no puede continuar. Hace que Edward parezca inmaduro, en lugar del hombre responsable, estoico y amoroso que realmente es.

Haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerlo de Ben.

.

.

Esme y Carlisle nos saludan afuera del restaurante con amor y entusiasmo, abrazándonos y sonriéndonos. Entramos al lugar y de nuevo tengo que resistir la urgencia de tomar la mano de Edward, igual que en el aeropuerto. El no tener contacto físico con él en momentos así es difícil, más de lo que puedo explicar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo California? —Esme no desperdicia tiempo mientras los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa. Nuestro mesero sirve mimosas mientras Edward y yo nos miramos, pensativos, inseguros de quién debería hablar primero.

—Fue maravilloso —digo finalmente, tomando un trago rápido—. Un descanso muy merecido.

Edward asiente, sonriéndole a su madre.

—California es hermoso.

Carlisle alterna la mirada entre ambos, un poco perturbado, pero no molesto.

—Asumimos que… bueno, que los dos están juntos. No mentiré, nos sorprendió un poco. Sin embargo, Bella, sabemos que has pasado un momento muy duro. Y preferimos que ambos sean felices. Supongo que… solo no entendemos.

—Ayudaría si pudieran explicar las cosas un poco —interviene Esme—. Edward, te amamos, pero es un poco raro que estés con la esposa de tu hermano tan pronto después de su muerte. Por favor, no tomes esto de mala forma, porque no tratamos de ser groseros. Como dijo Carlisle, solo no entendemos.

—Entonces, Edward, explícanos —dice Carlisle, y ambos voltean a ver a Edward.

—No —digo en voz alta, atrayendo su atención hacia mí—. Creo que yo soy la que necesita explicarlo.

—Bella, no —trata de interrumpir Edward, pero niego.

—Por favor. Solo escúchenme. ¿Me lo prometen? —Los tres acceden, y respiro profundo antes de continuar—. Mi matrimonio terminó antes de que Ben se enfermara. Y no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no fue una relación saludable. No trato de hablar mal de Ben, porque creo que de verdad lo amé. Pero las cosas entre nosotros no eran correctas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que… bueno, hasta que Edward volvió a St. Louis. —Hago una pausa, dejando que las novedades se asimilen. Ambos lucen sorprendidos, pero ninguno dice nada, así que continúo—. Nuestro matrimonio no fue saludable, pero nunca me arrepentiré porque los trajo a todos ustedes a mi vida. Estoy genuinamente triste por su pérdida, porque Ben los amaba y sé que ustedes a él, pero no fue un buen esposo conmigo, o un buen hermano para Edward.

—Creo que eso es… —comienza Carlisle a intervenir, pero Edward lo corta.

—Carlisle, déjala terminar. Por favor.

Le sonrío débilmente a Edward, y continúo.

—Pretendí por años que mi matrimonio era feliz. Estaba engañándome. Siento ser tan negativa, pero trato de ser honesta. Me enamoré de Edward, y ambos somos muy felices. Espero que puedan continuar siendo felices por nosotros, aunque no entiendan. Sin embargo, no sentimos que necesitemos explicarles todo. Somos afortunados de habernos encontrado, y no me disculparé por cómo sucedió.

—Tampoco yo —repite Edward, tomando al fin mi mano. Le sonreímos nerviosamente a Carlisle y Esme, quienes nos miran impresionados por un poco más de tiempo antes de que Esme finalmente hable.

—No les pedimos que se disculpen —dice lentamente.

—No podemos pretender que esto no es extraño para nosotros —dice Carlisle, mirándonos a ambos—. Y no estoy seguro de entender lo que dices, Bella, cuando te refieres a que tu matrimonio terminó antes del infarto de Ben. Ben te adoraba…

—Él me explotaba, Carlisle. Lo siento, porque detesto hablar de su hijo de esta forma. Sé que lo aman mucho, y lo extrañan terriblemente, pero me manipuló y fue emocionalmente abusivo. Me tomó meses de terapia para llegar a un acuerdo con todo esto, así que no espero que entiendan. Pero es la verdad. Espero que sepan que nunca les mentiría, especialmente sobre algo así.

—Lo sabemos, Bella, es solo que… —Esme se calla, limpiando sus ojos—. Lo siento. Con ambos. Lo siento tanto.

—Mamá… —Edward se estira y toma su mano, limpiando sus propios ojos—. No es tu culpa, mamá. Él era tu hijo. Siempre has sido una madre increíble, pero nunca quieres ver lo malo en las personas, especialmente en Ben. Él lo sabía.

Carlisle pone un brazo alrededor de su esposa, asintiendo, estoico. No habla mucho por el resto de la comida, pero nos abraza fuerte antes de que él y Esme dejen el restaurante.

Es suficiente.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y ahora sí ya todos saben, y se lo tomaron más que bien. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _rosy canul 10, Pili, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black (tiene 27 capítulos, ya casi estamos en el final), Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, somas, Sully YM, Cary, kaja0507, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, cavendano13, rjnavajas, bellaliz, bbluelilas, ginnicullenswan, Techu, Pera l t, lizdayanna, Niny96, terewee, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, Adriu, jupy, Merce, Nyx-88 (sí, ya faltan pocos capítulos, son 27 en total), alejandra1987, Yoliki, freedom2604, liduvina y Cristal82._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _ **412 días**_

—¿Podría ser posible que todo haya caído en su lugar? —Levanto la mirada hacia Edward, quien tiene la mirada enfocada en su hermana y Jasper bailando juntos por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Hay un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro y me mira con más adoración y amor en sus ojos que lo que pude haber experimentado alguna vez. Sé que no hay forma de que dos personas se puedan amar más o tanto como nosotros. Es la clase de amor que te llena por dentro y te hace sentir completo. Y de alguna forma soy lo suficientemente afortunada para experimentarlo con Edward.

—Muy posible —murmura, besándome suavemente—. Porque realmente fue así.

El DJ llama a las parejas para que se unan a Alice y a Jasper en la pista de baile, y Edward me toma en sus brazos. Bailamos varias canciones lentas y, aunque es cursi, me doy cuenta de que así es como debe sentirse el amor.

.

.

—Es tan bonito aquí —digo, dando un vistazo al área del jardín—. Estoy sorprendida de que no lo usaran. —Caminamos por los alrededores, tomados de la mano, disfrutando la cálida brisa y el sonido de la música escapándose del interior. Es una hermosa noche.

—Muy pequeño, creo —dice Edward, mirando a su alrededor—. Aunque de verdad es hermoso.

Llegamos a una banca de madera y mientras me siento, me sorprende que él no se siente conmigo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto con una risa, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Siéntate conmigo.

—Bella…

Mis manos siguen en las suyas y las aprieta suavemente antes de arrodillarse.

—Oh, por Dios —digo, mirándolo impresionada—. Edward…

—Bella, esta no es la forma como quería hacerlo o el momento, pero al verte esta noche, luciendo tan hermosa, no puedo pensar en un mejor momento. Te amo. He pensado que eras la mujer más hermosa desde el primer momento que te vi. Y ahora que he podido conocer tu alma y corazón, sé que eres incluso más hermosa por dentro de lo que eres por fuera. Y por algún milagro, me has dado todo tu amor sin restricciones. Sé que cómo empezamos nuestra relación fue poco convencional y que hemos tenido nuestra tanda de luchas. Me has hecho un hombre nuevo, uno mejor. Y pasaré cada día del resto de nuestras vidas mostrándote lo mucho que te amo y te atesoro. ¿Te…?

—Sí —dejo salir, las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

Me mira con sorpresa, pero también con felicidad en sus ojos.

—No terminé…

—Sí —digo de nuevo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acercándolo a un largo y romántico beso.

—Todavía no tengo un anillo —dice Edward, apartándose—. Podemos ir juntos y que elijas el anillo que quieras. Cualquiera. Siento hacer esto en la boda de Alice, pero… cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. El momento parecía el correcto.

Asiento, limpiando mi rostro para tratar de conservar mi maquillaje.

—Tienes razón, fue perfecto. Gracias por decir esas cosas hermosas, Edward. Te amo. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte.

—Yo soy el afortunado.

.

.

 _ **15 días de compromiso**_

—Por favor, no te molestes.

—¡¿Molestarme?! ¡Solo porque esperaste todo este tiempo para decirme! —chilla Alice, saltando de arriba hacia abajo y abrazándome.

—No queríamos opacar tu boda —digo, riendo mientras Alice toma mi mano para observar mi nuevo anillo de compromiso. Es hermoso y simple, y lo hace más hermoso el hecho de que Edward y yo lo escogimos juntos—. Y, bueno, estaba nerviosa por decirte debido a… bueno, a Ben.

Alice asiente, de repente su rostro mucho más serio.

—Lo sé. De verdad está bien, Bella. No mentiré y diré que no es poco convencional, pero solo quiero que Edward y tú sean felices. Sé que no sé todo lo que sucedió entre mis hermanos o cómo fue tu matrimonio en realidad. Pero confío en ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, y si eres feliz, entonces yo estoy feliz por ti.

—Muchísimas gracias, Alice —digo, acercándola para otro abrazo—. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

.

.

 _ **128 días de compromiso**_

—No puedo creer toda esta locura —digo asombrada, observando el montón de revistas y papeles frente a mí—. Pensé que queríamos una boda pequeña.

—Todavía lo queremos —dice Edward, llegando detrás de mí y descansando su mentón encima de mi cabeza—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Suspiro, revisando algunos papeles.

—Aparentemente esto es lo que se necesita para organizar una boda estos días. Tu madre invitó más personas que nosotros dos juntos y Alice no se comprometerá todavía porque teme que esté gorda por el peso extra del bebé. Tu horario laboral es terrible y uno de tus asociados tiene horribles y severas alergias de comida que necesitan ser tomadas en consideración cuando hagamos el menú. No he sido capaz de pautar una fecha con el catering o con el florista para hablar acerca de…

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué? —Edward toma asiento en la mesa, mirando el montón de planeación de boda sin poder creerlo—. Esto es muy loco.

—Lo sé. Y me tiene agotada. Se supone que nuestra boda sea el día más feliz de nuestra vida, pero a este punto, no puedo esperar a que termine.

Edward sonríe débilmente, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

—Bueno, ya sabes… siempre hay otra opción…

.

.

 _ **160 días de compromiso**_

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —exclamo, saltando en mi lugar—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, estaremos casados. ¿No es loco?

Edward ríe, besándome de nuevo. No hemos sido capaces de quitarnos las manos de encima durante todo el día y, aunque es cursi, es perfecto. Después de todo, es el día de nuestra boda.

Nos miramos el uno al otro como idiotas, con ojos de enamorado y sonrisas de adoración. Luego de volvernos locos tratando de planear una gran boda, hemos decidido que un simple matrimonio en el juzgado nos sirve mucho más. Solo queremos un matrimonio, así que la boda en sí no importa. Amo las bodas, pero me di cuenta de que Edward y yo no somos personas de bodas. Nada sobre nosotros parecía convencional al principio, pero por eso es que funcionamos juntos.

—¡Edward, Bella! —Nos volteamos para ver a Alice corriendo hacia nosotros, una mano acunando su pequeño vientre abultado y Jasper sosteniendo la otra. Carlisle y Esme están un paso detrás de ellos, también tomados de la mano.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Los abrazo a todos y Edward lo hace también, incluso abrazando con cariño a su padrastro. Luego de que Carlisle y Esme se enteraron del compromiso, estuvieron muy impresionados. Sin embargo, ambos tomaron el camino más fácil y tomaron la oportunidad para afianzar su relación con Edward. No creo que las cosas sean perfectas alguna vez, pero están mucho mejor de lo que pensaba—. Muchísimas gracias por venir. Lo apreciamos.

El día avanza sin inconvenientes y Edward y yo dejamos el juzgado y regresamos a nuestra casa en St. Charles como marido y mujer. Almorzamos comida china directamente de los contenedores frente a la televisión y luego hacemos el amor bien entrada la mañana.

Finalmente me siento segura. Finalmente siento que esto es mío. Cualquier cosa que yo hubiese pensado acerca del amor y el matrimonio, fue una tontería cuando lo experimenté con Edward. Nada es perfecto, pero es perfecto para nosotros.

* * *

 _Awww… y se casaron, ¿se lo esperaban?_

 _Ya nos estamos acercando al final, nos quedan solo dos capítulos más, así que no se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior de:**_ _Techu, Yoliki, bbluelilas, solecitopucheta, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Adriu, Pili, alejandra1987, patymdn, bellaliz, Nyx-88, Tata XOXO, somas, Pera l.t, freedom2604, krisr0405, debynoe, Noelia, Lorenita22, .10, Lady Grigori, cary, Tulgarita, rjnavajas, LinaMasen, kaja0507 y aliceforever85._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 _ **204 días de matrimonio**_

—¿De verdad lo crees? —La voz de Edward es un susurro, como si compartiéramos un secreto. Le sonrío, casi mareada por la emoción.

—Sí, de verdad —digo suavemente.

Sin otra palabra, me besa con firmeza y luego se agacha para besar mi abdomen plano. Su mano me acaricia suavemente y coloco la mía sobre la suya. Solo tenía unos días de retraso, pero eso es suficiente. No hemos usado ningún método anticonceptivo por las últimas semanas, pero tampoco hemos estado intentando realmente. Sentimos que sería demasiado estresante y que el agotamiento de intentar tener un bebé mataría el romance.

Cuando salí del trabajo, compré una prueba de embarazo de camino a casa y cuando le cuento a Edward, casi salta por el techo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —pregunta incrédulo, comenzando a pasear ansioso—. ¡Háztela ahora! Espera, ¿ _puedes_ hacerlo ahora? ¿Es muy pronto?

—La verdad no sé —digo con honestidad, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa por su reacción—. Aunque compré una de respuesta rápida.

Su reacción hace que me enamore incluso más de él. Aunque odio pensar en Ben y en realidad lo hago poco porque soy tan feliz con Edward, no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que esto había sucedido. Fue tan diferente y estaba tan agradecida de que esta experiencia fuera increíblemente alegre.

Me había casado con el hombre de mis sueños y es probable que esté embarazada de su bebé. Eso es lo suficientemente feliz, pero añadir a eso el hecho de que él está tan encantado por la posibilidad, hace que casi tenga mis rodillas débiles.

—La prueba está en mi cartera —digo sonriendo—. Déjame tomar un vaso con agua primero.

Edward accede y luego insiste en venir conmigo al baño mientras me hago la prueba. Puede que antes hubiese estado avergonzada, pero honestamente quiero compartir cada parte de esta experiencia con él.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y reímos hasta que está lista, luego miramos juntos el resultado.

—Positivo —susurra Edward, besándome en los labios. Está sonriendo y lágrimas de felicidad caen por mi rostro—. Te amo tanto, Bella. Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy. No puedo procesarlo. ¡Tendremos un bebé! Se… Seré…

—Papá —termino por él, sonriendo con ojos llorosos.

—Hey —susurra, limpiando mi rostro—. ¿Estás feliz, Bella?

Asiento, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

—Tan feliz —susurro, cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo mucho más.

Esto es cierto. Ya no pensaría más en lo que Ben me hizo cuando estuvimos en esta posición. Mi felicidad ahogaría eso de ahora en adelante y sería capaz de construir más momentos maravillosos.

.

.

 _ **208 días de matrimonio**_

—Bueno, señora Cullen, parece que tiene un poco más de cuatro semanas de embarazo.

Edward deja salir una carcajada, volteándose hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, incluso más que la que había tenido cuando le dije que pensaba que estaba embarazada, hace cinco días.

—Cuatro semanas. —Edward suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso significa que solo tenemos, ¿qué? ¿Treinta y seis semanas restantes?

—Un poco menos —dice la técnico con una sonrisa—. Felicitaciones.

Nos deja solos y Edward se inclina para darme otro beso.

—Vaya —dice, negando—. Aún no puedo creerlo. Ya tienes un mes menos, sin saberlo. Solo quedan ocho meses. Ocho meses para conocer a nuestro bebé, Bella.

Asiento pero estoy tan feliz que lloro de nuevo. Tal vez son las hormonas, no puedo controlar mis lágrimas. Tampoco puedo controlar mi felicidad, así que no creo que sea algo malo.

.

.

 _ **Seis semanas de embarazo**_

—¿Cuándo podemos comenzar a decirle a los demás? —pregunta Edward, levantando la mirada del libro sobre embarazo que está leyendo.

Tiene sus lentes de lectura puestos y su ropa de trabajo. Sus mangas están enrolladas y su corbata floja, así que luce más como mi esposo relajado que como un empresario. Pero añadiendo el libro sobre embarazo, es tan adorable que me derrito.

—No sé —digo con honestidad—. Creo que las personas normalmente esperan hasta el segundo trimestre.

—Entonces doce semanas —dice Edward, pensativo—. Esperaremos doce semanas, pero no sé cómo lo haré.

Sonrío negando.

—Lo sé, soy tan feliz; solo quiero gritarlo desde el techo. Será difícil no decirle a cada persona que vea en la calle, y más a nuestra familia y amigos. Dios, ¿puedes imaginar cómo reaccionará tu madre? Pensé que se volvería loca cuando Alice y Jasper tuvieron a Oliver… no puedo imaginar cómo actuará con su segundo nieto. Podría matarla —bromeo.

—Tienes razón —concuerda Edward con una pequeña risa—. Mantendremos esta hermosa noticia entre nosotros hasta el segundo trimestre. Por ahora, podemos estar felices juntos y pasar este tiempo agradeciendo el uno por el otro y por el bebé que hicimos juntos.

.

.

 _ **Doce semanas de embarazo**_

—¡Bella está embarazada!

Apenas nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor de los Cheney para tomar el _brunch_ antes de que Edward anuncie nuestras noticias con su sonrisa amplia y ojos emocionados. Solo rio y sonrío, feliz de que él esté tan feliz.

Esme solo lo mira por un momento y luego su mirada amplia se fija en mí. Ni siquiera habla mientras se levanta e inmediatamente me rodea con sus brazos. Me abraza por un largo tiempo y luego hace lo mismo con su hijo.

—Felicitaciones —dice Alice, meciendo a Oliver en su rodilla—. ¡Vaya! ¡Que emoción! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, Bella?

Sus preguntas abren la compuerta y pasamos el resto del _brunch_ hablando sobre fechas de parto, permiso post-natal, nombres de bebés, temas para decorar el cuarto y _Baby Showers_. Estoy segura de que este anuncio no llega como algo muy impresionante, dado el remolino de romance que Edward y yo habíamos experimentado y nuestras edades, pero yo estoy feliz de que ellos parezcan felices e impresionados y no solo impresionados.

Todavía lucho con la pequeña línea con Esme y Carlisle… la línea entre haber sido la esposa de Ben y ahora ser la de Edward. La línea es muy clara para mí dada la enorme diferencia de cómo me trataba cada uno. Para Ben, yo era un objeto para ser manipulado y un boxeador para ser lanzado al ring de pelea. Para Edward soy una amada esposa y amiga, futura madre de sus hijos. Si bien las diferencias son grandes para mí, no es igual para Esme y Carlisle. No los culpo, porque fue mi decisión no contarles toda la verdad sobre Ben, no puedo quejarme. Con todo esto, habían estado más que cómodos conmigo y Edward, y nos recibieron en su familia como una pareja.

Carlisle nos felicita de nuevo al salir y le sonrío ilusionada a Edward mientras nos sentamos en el auto.

—Eso fue _muy_ bien —digo, muy complacida.

—Sí —acuerda Edward, estirándose para tomar mi mano mientras nos lleva a casa—. De verdad están haciendo un esfuerzo. Las cosas no son perfectas… pero nunca antes me había sentido tanto como un miembro de esa familia. Y todo es gracias a ti.

Encojo mis hombros, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras nuestras manos descansan en mi regazo.

—Solo había una persona demás en esa familia —digo tensa, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Edward solo besa mis nudillos y esa es la última vez que hablamos de Ben Cheney.

.

.

 _ **Veinte semanas de embarazo**_

—¿Realmente no quieres saber qué es lo que tendrás? —Angela, mi compañera de trabajo, presiona sus manos en mi abdomen mientras estamos sentadas en mi oficina, comiendo nuestros almuerzos—. ¡No creo que pudiera hacer eso!

Rio, sabiendo que no todos quieren ser sorprendidos por el género de su bebé. Pero Edward y yo sí.

—Tendré un bebé —bromeo con una risa—. El género no importa, Angie. Él o ella será perfecto, y ya es la mayor bendición. Todo lo demás en nuestras vidas y en este embarazo ha sido planeado, queremos esta única sorpresa.

—Entiendo —responde Angela—. Solo que no sería el camino que yo tomaría. Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que llegue allí, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hay de los nombres? ¿Solo escogerán uno para cada género?

—Sí. Y no, antes de que preguntes, aún no lo sabemos. Y tampoco compartiremos los nombres con nadie. Será otra sorpresa.

Angela parlotea y yo escucho mientras estoy sentada con mis manos dobladas sobre mi vientre. Muchas mujeres experimentan extrema ganancia de peso y efectos secundarios durante el embarazo, pero hasta ahora, yo me encuentro bien. Sé que esas cosas todavía pueden llegar, pero estoy a mitad de mi embarazo y adoro cada segundo de estar embarazada. Ayuda que Edward sea tan colaborador. Él está allí conmigo en cada paso del camino y sé que soy afortunada.

.

.

 _ **Veintidós semanas de embarazo**_

Edward repasa el libro, sus cejas muy unidas.

—Nunca supe que había tantos nombres para bebés y lo estresante que sería escoger UNO —dice ansioso, echándome un vistazo por encima de la montura de sus lentes de lectura—. Y algunos de estos ni siquiera suenan como nombres —añade, negando. Solo dejo salir un _hmm_ como respuesta, porque estoy completamente perdida en mi libro sobre el embarazo hasta que me da un golpecito con su codo—. Vamos, Bella. Dijimos que comenzaríamos a buscar nombres esta semana, y ni siquiera le has dado un vistazo al libro que Alice nos dio o a cualquiera de los sitios en internet.

Suspiro, colocando un marcapáginas en mi libro y colocándolo en la mesa de noche.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Me quedo atrapada en los libros sobre embarazos; estoy más preocupada por las historias de terror acerca de dar a luz que por los nombres. Pero estoy lista, busquemos juntos. —Me estiro y él me entrega el libro de nombres para bebés, luego coloca su brazo a mi alrededor y me acerca para que podamos verlo juntos.

—¿Nombres de niña primero o los de niño? —pregunta Edward y yo me encojo de hombros—. Niñas —decide y yo concuerdo. Miramos el libro en silencio por un momento, revisando los nombres y buscando uno que nos llamara la atención.

—Amelia —dice Edward, señalándolo—. Es bonito. Clásico.

Asiento, tomando un resaltador de la mesa de noche y resaltando el nombre.

—Así podremos llevar un registro —digo—. Audrey —sugiero, resaltándolo.

Continuamos con los nombres para niñas por un rato, resaltando varios. Aquellos que lograron llegar a nuestra pequeña lista eran Amelia, Audrey, Charlotte, Nora, Scarlett y Vivienne. Los nombres para niños también fueron rápidos, resaltando nombres como Aiden, Fin, Leo y Milo. Incluso después de que terminamos de hablar acerca de los favoritos, continuamos leyendo el libro, señalando nombres divertidos o incluso posibles segundos nombres.

Estoy tan encantada de que Edward y yo podamos divertirnos así. Aunque soy yo la que está embarazada y llevando a nuestro bebé, quiero que Edward tenga tantas experiencias durante este embarazo como yo. Mientras más podamos compartir, mejor será.

* * *

 _¿No son una ternura? Ya quiero saber qué será el bebé y qué nombre le pondrán… pero eso también significará que habremos llegado al final, ¿están listas para el último capítulo? ¡Porque ya es el próximo!_

 _¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:** Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Adriu, Pili, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, somas, soledadcullen, cavendano13, lizdayanna, BellaSwanMasen, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Florr, debynoe, Lorenitta22, aliceforever85, Pera l.t, bbluelilas, tulgarita, terewee, kaja0507, Cristal82, alejandra1987, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, liduvina, solecitopucheta, Liz Vidal, ginnicullenswan, saraipineda44, miop, Noelia, jupy, Pili, Pau'CM, Nyx-88, freedom2604, Ivi, Mel. A y anytito._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Four Hundred & Twelve**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 _ **30 semanas de embarazo**_

Froto manteca de cacao en mi vientre en pequeños y cortos movimientos, tratando de cubrir toda la superficie de mi enorme abdomen.

—No puedo creer lo grande que está mi vientre —digo mirando a Edward. Ambos estamos recostados en el espaldar de la cama, él leyendo algunos archivos para el trabajo y yo tratando de prevenir más estrías. Es una pequeña rutina que comencé hace unas semanas y ahora añoro este tiempo juntos.

—Aún luces perfecta —comenta Edward en voz baja, levantando la mirada por un minuto y sonriéndome—. Haces que treinta semanas se vean muy bien, Bella.

—Eres un poco parcial —digo pero me inclino y lo beso en la mejilla—. Pero gracias.

Él se estira y coloca su gran mano sobre mi abdomen, esperando sentir una patada. Nuestro bebé es activo, especialmente en la noche. Puedo odiar que él o ella quiera jugar fútbol en la noche cuando intento dormir, pero trato de observar los pocos aspectos negativos de mi embarazo con un enfoque positivo. Al menos el bebé está saludable, aunque no tengo todo el descanso que quiero. Y mis estrías comprueban que el bebé está creciendo bien, así que trato de que no me importen.

—Más abajo —digo, colocando mi mano sobre la de Edward y moviéndola hacia abajo.

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Edward me hace sonreír, y bajo la mirada hacia él y a mi vientre con alegría.

—Hola, bebé —dice Edward con dulzura, moviendo su mano ligeramente para sentir las patadas—. No podemos esperar para conocerte, pero no hay apuro. Sigue cocinándote.

Río golpeando ligeramente su brazo.

—No estoy _cocinando_ a nuestro bebé —acuso—. Pero sigue hablando; es la cosa más bonita que he visto.

Él rueda los ojos hacia mí pero continúa hablándole a nuestro bebé. Eventualmente tomo uno de mis libros mientras él sigue dándole detalles al bebé de cómo estamos decorando el cuarto y lo que hizo ese día en el trabajo. Continúa hasta que apago la lámpara en mi mesa de noche y luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro.

—Te amo, Bella —dice Edward, besándome en los labios—. Y te amo, bebé —añade, dándole una palmadita a mi abdomen una vez más.

Sonrío y regreso el sentimiento, pensando en que probablemente soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

.

.

 _ **37 semanas de embarazo**_

—Está terminada, mamá. No necesitamos nada más —dice Edward mientras nos paramos en la puerta del cuarto del bebé con Esme. Viene seguido a visitarme, lo cual de verdad aprecio, pero también quiere comprarle infinitas cosas al próximo bebé Cullen y es innecesario.

—Nunca puedes tener demasiadas cosas para un bebé, Edward —dice Esme, negando.

Solo encojo los hombros hacia Edward a espaldas de Esme, y él rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que estamos muy cerca de llegar a eso. Vamos abajo. Bella hizo unos increíbles muffins más temprano, deberías probarlos.

Esme finalmente accede a abandonar el cuarto e ir abajo, donde Edward nos sirve a todos algunos de los muffins que hice esta mañana. Mi permiso de maternidad había comenzado oficialmente hace una semana, y ya me estoy aburriendo un poco, a pesar de la cocina. Adoro mi trabajo, y aunque ellos habían sido más que colaboradores, había luchado con las largas horas. Aun así lo extraño y me estoy volviendo loca solo esperando a que el bebé nazca.

—Vi la camisita y corbata más adorable en Barney's el otro día —dice Esme, alternando la mirada entre Edward y yo—. Entonces… ¿debería comprarla? ¿O debería estar buscando pequeños vestidos?

Edward y yo compartimos otra mirada y tomo la palabra.

—De verdad no sabemos, Esme —afirmo, probablemente por millonésima vez. Ella no puede entender el hecho de que no sabemos el sexo de nuestro bebé, y algunas veces piensa que sí sabemos, pero nos rehusamos a decirle.

—Es el siglo veintiuno, ¿por qué no saber el sexo? —pregunta Esme, negando—. ¿Saben? Arruinan mis compras.

—Tu tarjeta de crédito y Carlisle probablemente nos agradezcan —bromea Edward—. Queremos estar sorprendidos, mamá. Es emocionante. El cuarto es neutral, y hay mucha ropa para recién nacido que funcionará para niño y para niña. Cuando el bebé nazca, entonces puedes ir a comprar cualquier cantidad de ropa que creas necesaria para una niña o niño. Pero de verdad, mamá, no tienes que hacerlo. Somos más que capaces de comprarle a él o a ella ropa.

—Pero yo también quiero —dice Esme—. Es mi nieto; quiero comprarle cosas a él o ella y la ropa de bebé es una de mis muchas debilidades.

Río ante eso, entendiendo a lo que ella se refiere. He pasado horas en tiendas de bebés, para el desencanto de Edward, totalmente encantada por las diminutas medias para bebé y pequeña ropita.

Este bebé será muy mimado, no solo por Edward y por mí, sino por todos los demás en nuestro círculo.

.

.

 _ **39 semanas de embarazo**_

—¿Qué tan distanciadas son las contracciones?

Puedo escuchar a Alice por el altavoz y Edward me mira ansioso mientras le responde.

—Siete minutos —dice—. Pero su fuente no se ha roto todavía.

Cierro los ojos mientras paseo de un lado hacia otro por nuestra entrada, tratando de acelerar un poco las cosas.

—Bueno, esperen hasta que su fuente se rompa o que sus contracciones sean más frecuentes —aconseja Alice—. Solo avísenme cuando se vayan para el hospital. ¡Deséale a Bella buena suerte de nuestra parte!

Edward cuelga el teléfono, y noto que todavía tiene las llaves del auto en su mano.

—¿Segura que no te quieres ir todavía? —pregunta y yo niego vehementemente.

—Es demasiado pronto —insisto—. No quiero estar atada a una cama hasta que sea realmente necesario —explico—. Me volveré loca si no me puedo mover y me sentiré atrapada en la habitación de hospital. Además, no quiero estar allí más de lo necesario.

.

.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien, Bella —dice Edward, presionando una toalla fría en mi frente—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. —Hemos estado en el hospital por casi diez horas y las cosas parecen haberse ralentizado aunque la verdad no lo han hecho; ya me acerco a los diez centímetros de dilatación. Estoy nerviosa y ansiosa, pero Edward está diez veces peor que yo. Además, añadiendo a Alice y a Esme, me están poniendo incómoda.

Afortunadamente, Esme y Alice se han ido a la sala de espera, donde se quedarán hasta el parto. Desearía poder lograr que Edward se relaje, pero sé que no lo hará hasta que tengamos a nuestro bebé en nuestros brazos.

La enfermera vuelve a la habitación, colocándose un par de guantes de látex.

—¿Cómo vamos aquí? —pregunta sonriéndonos. Ya sé la rutina y sostengo la mano de Edward con fuerza mientras revisa mi progreso—. Bueno, Bella, estás lista —dice llena de energía—. Nos adelantaremos y te prepararemos para ir a la sala de parto, ¿de acuerdo? Papá, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y hablaré contigo sobre lo que sucederá y luego puedes salir con nosotras?

Asiento, y Edward me besa con dulzura antes de apartarse de mí por primera vez desde que llegamos al hospital.

Veinte minutos después, estamos en la sala de parto, y poco después de eso, tenemos a nuestro bebé.

.

.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Edward en voz baja, mirando a nuestra bebé, maravillado—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Originalmente, habíamos querido escoger el nombre de nuestro niño o niña antes de que naciera, pero luego entendimos que era difícil nombrar a un bebé que no conocíamos todavía.

Miro a la hermosa bebé en mis brazos, estudiándola bien. Tiene una hora de edad. Su piel es rosada y sus labios están ligeramente fruncidos mientras duerme serena. Me fascina su cabello rubio rojizo, grueso, que se deja ver bajo el pequeño gorrito rosa que lleva puesto, cuento y recuento todos sus pequeños dedos por lo que parece la vigésima vez. He estado analizándola desde el momento que la limpiaron y la colocaron en mis brazos, y todavía tengo que encontrar un defecto.

—Creo que es una Charlotte —digo finalmente, mirando a mi esposo—. ¿Qué crees? Es más difícil de lo que creí… nombrar a una pequeña persona que apenas conozco.

—Siento que la he conocido durante toda mi vida —dice Edward, conmovido, haciéndome llorar un poco. Se inclina y besa su frente y cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos también brillan por las lágrimas.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, me besa, acunando mi cabeza en sus manos mientras lo hace.

—Es una Charlotte —concuerda luego de que nuestro beso termina.

Asiento sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Charlotte Amelia Cullen —digo, probando cómo se siente el nombre en mis labios—. ¿Quieres cargarla de nuevo, Edward? —pregunto, moviendo a la bebé en mis brazos. Me muevo en la cama de hospital para hacer un poco más de espacio para él.

—Por supuesto —dice con energía, y maniobramos un minuto mientras le doy a Charlotte. La sostiene cerca y luce como si perteneciera a sus brazos. Él sonríe y coloca su otro brazo a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte también—. Vaya —suspira bajando la mirada hacia ella con una nueva mirada en su rostro—. De verdad es nuestra, ¿cierto? No puedo creer que por fin esté aquí.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja—. He estado soñando acerca de cargarla por meses, pero ahora que está aquí… es mucho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado. Es nuestra bebé, Edward.

—Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que no la arruinemos —bromea.

Ruedo los ojos pero lo beso suavemente, adorando que, de pronto, seamos padres.

Toda mi vida cambió en un corto período de tiempo, pero mirando a mi esposo, sosteniendo a nuestra bebé recién nacida, estoy agradecida por cada cosa que ocurrió que nos condujo a este preciso momento.

Es el cielo en la tierra.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y así terminamos una traducción más. Solo dos cosas no nos gustaron de esta hermosa historia, que Bella no tuviera la posibilidad de enfrentar a Ben y que Esme y Carlisle aceptaran tan rápido la relación, un poco de drama no hubiera estado mal :p Pero este Edward compensó con creces esas dos cosas. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el último capítulo?_

 _Muchas gracias a **Monica Szpilman** por traducir toda la historia._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _solecitopucheta, Techu, cavendano13, ginnicullenswan, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, Nyx-88, Ivi, Noelia, Yoliki, Alizce, lizdayanna, soledadcullen, Pili, somas, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, terewee, miop, tulgarita, patymdn, rjnavajas, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Lorenitta22, liduvina, debynoe, alejandra1987, jupy, freedom2604, LinaMassen y Merce._

 _Gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia, y las esperamos en la próxima traducción que empezaremos a publicar el lunes._


End file.
